Aparências
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Ele era um homem dividido entre o amor e o desejo de vingança. Ela, uma mulher que relutava em amar esse homem. Será que um casamento de conveniência conseguiria unir duas pessoas tão orgulhosas? UA Aioria/Marin Ultimo Capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários:  
**_Comecei a escrever essa fic sem planejar, mas vamos ver no que dá. Espero que vcs gostem e comentem!_

_Bjs  
Marina Jolie_

* * *

**Fanfic: Aparências**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Japão, 1998  
**Sozinho em seu quarto, um homem idoso contemplava com grande nostalgia uma fotografia antiga. Muitos anos haviam se passado, mas aquela imagem em preto e branco ainda evocava memórias de um passado distante...  
Ele acariciou a foto, como se pudesse tocar novamente no rosto daquela jovem de cabelos ruivos e sorriso cativante.  
- Marin... – sussurrou ele, enquanto apertava o retrato contra o peito.  
Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem daquela manhã de primavera em que a reencontrara novamente depois de dez anos. Ela tinha se assustado quando o vira entrar em sua casa após tanto tempo. Aioria mudara muito. Aos 27 anos, era um homem feito, e estava vestido com muita elegância e distinção. A única coisa que não havia mudado em nada era o sentimento que possuia por aquela jovem: amor...

**Japão, 1935  
**Marin estava ainda mais bonita do que da última vez em que a vira. Desde o dia em que saíra daquela casa, dez anos atrás, ele não deixara de pensar na jovem filha de seu ex-patrão. Agora, estava perto dela outra vez. Revê-la era algo que havia sonhado muito, mas só agora tivera a chance de realizar esse desejo.  
- Meu pai não está em casa – informou a ruiva, surpresa com aquela visita inesperada.  
- Não importa. Eu posso esperar por ele – respondeu Aioria, sentando-se no sofá da imponente sala de estar.  
A jovem parecia nervosa. Seu pai não haveria de gostar nem um pouco de encontrar aquele rapaz em sua casa. Ainda se recordava claramente do dia em que Takeshi Kido expulsara Aioria dali, juntamente com a mãe dele.  
Tudo começou quando a mãe de Marin, Haruki, repreendera a empregada por não ter feito alguma tarefa solicitada. Mizuki pedira desculpas, mas Haruki fez um verdadeiro escândalo. Aioria, que na época tinha 17 anos, estava cansado de ver sua mãe ser destratada pelos patrões desde que era criança. Desta vez, ele não aceitou que Mizuki fosse humilhada.

"_Não fale assim com ela!" – disse o rapaz, em tom áspero.  
_"_Quem é você para me dizer como devo tratar meus empregados, rapazinho? Não se esqueça de que vocês dois moram de favor na minha casa!" – gritou Haruki, irritada com a "petulância" do jovem.  
_"_A Sra. não tem o direito de tratar minha mãe assim!", revidou Aioria, furioso. Já não aguentava mais as constantes humilhações que ele e a mãe sofriam naquela casa.  
Nesse momento, Takeshi interveio na discussão.  
_"_Moleque insolente! Quem pensa que é para falar assim com minha esposa?", gritou ele. "Não passa de um pobre bastardo!", acrescentou o orgulhoso patriarca da família Kido.  
Se não fosse por sua mãe, Aioria teria partido para cima daquele homem. Mas Mizuki o impediu. Segurando seu braço, ela implorou:  
_"_Por favor, filho, não faça isso! Eles tem razão. Somos apenas empregados, e devemos obedecer às ordens deles!".  
Porém, Aioria não queria ouvi-la. A palavra "bastardo" ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos.  
_"_Não vou permitir que ninguém mais nos humilhe, mãe! Eles não podem nos tratar assim só porque tem dinheiro!".  
_"_Cale-se, rapaz! Você é apenas um bastardo, que em má hora acolhi em minha casa! Vocês deveriam ser eternamente gratos a mim e à minha família por termos recebido os dois aqui! Nós tiramos vocês da miséria! Mas, o que eu recebo em troca? Só ingratidão!" – berrou Takeshi, fora de si.  
Mizuki estava chorando, enquanto Aioria se segurava para não dar uma surra em Takeshi. Marin observara a briga escondida atrás de uma porta, assustada com o modo violento como seu pai e Aioria discutiam um com o outro. Não conseguia entender porque o rapaz estava tão revoltado..._

De volta ao presente, a jovem refletia sobre o fim de sua amizade com Aioria. Os dois haviam crescido juntos, e mantiveram um bom relacionamento enquanto eram crianças. Porém, quando ela completou 12 anos, sua mãe decidiu que era tempo de afastar a menina da convivência com o filho da empregada. Depois de uma conversa séria, fez Marin prometer que se afastaria de Aioria. Ela já era uma mocinha, e não ficaria bem se relacionar com alguém que não era do seu nível social.  
O que Haruki realmente temia é que sua filha mais velha se envolvesse com o filho da serviçal. Aioria já tinha 14 anos, e estava ficando muito bonito. Seria uma tragédia se Marin viesse a se apaixonar por ele. Ela e o marido tinham outros planos para ela: a garota deveria se casar com um homem rico, de preferência, escolhido pelos pais.  
Aioria ficara muito magoado quando percebeu que ela estava se afastando dele. Perguntara à Marin a razão daquela atitude, mas a menina desconversara e não lhe dera mais atenção. Ele ainda era muito jovem, mas seu coração já começara a bater mais forte por aquela ruivinha. Começava a compreender que eles pertenciam a mundos diferentes, embora vivessem na mesma casa. E tal constatação o feriu muito. Logo Marin seria uma moça, e estaria cercada de pretendentes. E, é claro, ele não poderia jamais esperar que alguém como ela o amasse. Ainda que a jovem viesse a amá-lo, os pais dela jamais consentiriam.

Nos últimos três anos, a situação piorara muito. Ele e Marin tornaram-se praticamente dois estranhos, embora ele a visse todos os dias. Às vezes, havia bailes na mansão. Aos 15 anos, ela já era muito cobiçada pelos rapazes solteiros que compareciam às festas. Era questão de tempo para que ela viesse a assumir um compromisso com algum deles.  
Havia um que particularmente o irritava: Ikki Amamya. Já ouvira o rapaz repetir inúmeras vezes que um dia se casaria com Marin. Antes, porém, pretendia passar alguns anos na Europa, estudando Medicina. Aioria sentia uma raiva imensa tomar conta dele sempre que presenciava o flerte entre Ikki e Marin. Tinha vontade de esmurrar o rival, para depois tomar a ruiva em seus braços e confessar tudo o que sentia por ela.  
É claro que jamais faria tal coisa. Seria um completo absurdo, e serviria apenas para que ele e sua mãe fossem expulsos daquela casa. Entretanto, durante aquela discussão com Takeshi, Aioria não pensara nas consequências. Ele só queria extravasar todo o ódio e a revolta que acumulara durante anos...

"_Se eu e Haruki não tivéssemos tirado sua mãe da rua, vocês teriam morrido!"_, _prosseguiu Takeshi, cada vez mais alterado. "Ela era apenas uma mãe solteira com um bebê nos braços. Os dois estavam passando fome, e eu tive pena da situação de vocês. Foi por isso que os trouxemos para esta casa!"_.  
"_E minha mãe retribuiu seu gesto durante todo o tempo em que trabalhou aqui! Ela foi tão grata que nunca reclamou por ser explorada. Durante todos esses anos, ela recebeu um salário miserável, além de não ter direito à folgas, a não ser quando a 'madame' estava de bom humor e permitia que ela passasse um dia fora!". _  
"_Era só o que me faltava! Empregados cobrando direitos trabalhistas! Andou lendo Marx, rapaz?", ironizou Takeshi.  
_"_Não, Sr. Kido. Apenas sou contra injustiças. E minha mãe foi vítima de várias nos últimos 17 anos!".  
Furioso, o dono da casa gritou:  
_"_Se não estão satisfeitos, vão embora! Seus mal-agradecidos!".  
Mizuki tentou acalmar os ânimos:  
_"_Por favor Sr. Kido, perdoe o Aioria! Ele é jovem e impulsivo, não sabe o que está falando. Tenho certeza de que vai se arrepender das coisas que disse...".  
_"_Não, não vou! E não aceito mais ser tratado como um capacho!" – gritou Aioria, cada vez mais revoltado com o conformismo de sua mãe.  
_"_Se é assim, podem arrumar suas coisas e sair daqui agora mesmo!" – afirmou Takeshi, com arrogância.  
_"_Por favor, não faça isso Sr. Kido!", implorou Mizuki, chorosa.  
_"_Só voltarei atrás se o seu filho pedir perdão pelas infâmias que proferiu".  
Aioria reagiu com sarcasmo:  
_"_Eu? Pedir perdão ao Sr.? Mas nem morto!".  
Takeshi encarou o rapaz com fúria. Aquele bastardinho! Como se atrevia a se dirigir dessa forma a alguém como ele?  
_"_Muito bem. Se é isso que você quer... arrumem suas coisas e saíam da minha casa agora _mesmo!".  
_Dizendo isso, Takeshi saiu do aposento, deixando Mizuki à beira do desespero.  
_"_Por que fez isso, Aioria? Nós não temos para onde ir!".  
_"_Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Podemos nos manter enquanto eu não arrumar um emprego".  
_"_O Sr. Kido é vingativo. E se ele passar a persegui-lo depois que sairmos daqui?", perguntou Mizuki, apreensiva.  
_"_Não tenha medo, mãe. No fundo, ele não é de nada. É apenas um idiota que teve a sorte de herdar a fortuna do pai, mas não sabe administrá-la. Já ouvi comentários de que a fábrica dele vai muito mal das pernas... Um dia, esse homem vai cair do seu pedestal. E, nesse dia, quero estar perto, assistindo de camarote à sua queda!"._

Dez anos. Esse foi o tempo que Aioria havia esperado por sua vingança.  
Ao deixarem a mansão, ele e a mãe alugaram uma pequena casa numa cidade próxima. O jovem conseguiu emprego em um escritório, e assim conseguiram se manter por um certo tempo. Passaram-se dois anos, e Aioria recebeu uma visita surpreendente...

"_Sou o advogado de Hiroshi Myamoto".  
Aioria sabia muito bem quem era aquele homem. Não era somente um dos homens mais ricos do Japão, como também... seu pai.  
Hiroshi era apenas um estudante quando Mizuki foi trabalhar como empregada na casa de sua família. Não demorou para que os dois jovens se apaixonassem. Entretanto, quando os pais do rapaz descobriram, mandaram o filho para fora do país e expulsaram Mizuki da casa. Além de perder seu emprego e seu amado, Mizuki descobriu que aquele amor havia deixado um fruto. Ela estava grávida e sozinha. Sua família morava longe, e não aceitaria uma mãe solteira. Era 1908, e existia um grande preconceito contra filhos gerados fora do casamento.  
Mizuki tentou pedir ajuda aos avós de seu filho, mas foi completamente ignorada por eles, que não acreditavam que Hiroshi fosse o pai daquela criança. Sem ter para onde ir, a jovem ficou vagando pelas ruas. Às vezes, monges de alguns templos budistas lhe davam comida, o suficiente para que ela continuasse viva.  
Os meses se passaram, e Mizuki deu à luz um menino. Ela o chamou de Aioria.  
A jovem e o bebê precisavam encontrar um abrigo. Logo o inverno chegaria, e não conseguiriam sobreviver nas ruas.  
Um dia, Mizuki parou na porta de uma imponente mansão. Talvez conseguisse um emprego como arrumadeira. Apertou a campainha e esperou. Quando vieram atender, ela sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Estava muito fraca, pois não comia há dois dias. Mizuki desmaiou, e a governanta da casa conseguiu pegar o bebê antes que ele caísse no chão.  
Takeshi Kido e a esposa, Haruki, haviam se casado há apenas duas semanas. O casal se comoveu com o estado da jovem, que trazia um bebê de poucos meses nos braços. Eles decidiram dar um emprego à Mizuki, que passou a ocupar um pequeno quarto na mansão._

Vinte anos depois, Hiroshi descobrira que seu romance com Mizuki havia gerado um filho. Ele nunca se casara, e estava disposto a consertar o grande erro de seu passado, quando fora pressionado pelos pais a abandonar Mizuki. Se soubesse que ela estava grávida, não teria concordado em viajar para fora do país.  
Hiroshi procurou seu advogado e pediu para fazer um testamento, deixando tudo para o seu único filho. Tudo o que sabia a respeito do rapaz é que seu nome era Aioria. Queria muito conhecê-lo e pedir perdão a ele e à Mizuki. Infelizmente, não houve tempo suficiente para isso.

_"O Sr. Myamoto faleceu na semana passada. Teve um infarto fulminante, e por isso não pôde conhecer seu único herdeiro...".  
"Único... herdeiro?", perguntou Aioria, perturbado.  
"Sim. O Sr. é o único filho de Hiroshi Myamoto. Portanto, receberá sua herança".  
O rapaz levou um susto tão grande que mal conseguiu se manter de pé. Ele estava rico. Milionário. Sua vida iria mudar completamente. _

Depois disso, ele ainda teve que esperar oito longos anos até que o destino lhe oferecesse a chance pela qual ansiava há tanto tempo. E a vida se encarregara de ajudá-lo. Finalmente, Aioria estava pronto para se vingar da família Kido.

**Próximo Capítulo **

_A jovem havia mudado muito nos últimos dez anos. De rica herdeira cobiçada por todos, transformara-se numa séria candidata à pobreza. A cada dia, o número de cobradores aumentava à sua porta, exigindo que as dívidas fossem pagas. Marin já não sabia o que fazer. A indústria da família estava entrando em concordata, e seu pai nada fazia para impedir._

_Takeshi deu um sorriso irônico. _  
_- Você, me propor um negócio? O mundo está de cabeça para baixo, mesmo! _  
_O rapaz lançou um olhar de desprezo para o velho. Apesar de estar endividado e ameaçado de perder a única propriedade que lhe restava, continuava o mesmo orgulhoso de sempre. Mas não se deixou abater._

_Como previa, ela reagiu mal à idéia: _  
_- O Sr. está me dizendo que... que quer que eu me case com Aioria? – ela perguntou, sem disfarçar sua revolta. _  
_- Marin, é o único jeito de salvar o que resta do nosso patrimônio. Se você não se casar com ele, Aioria irá nos despejar. Ele tem a hipoteca da casa em suas mãos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários:**

_Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas acabei deletando o capítulo 2 por acidente. Pra piorar, eu não tinha mais o arquivo original. Tive que reescrever tudo de memória, e por isso é possível que esta nova versão apresente algumas alterações. As respostas às reviews do primeiro capítulo tmb se perderam. Sorry... _

**Capitulo 2**

Aioria estava frente a frente com seu passado. Todos haveriam de pagar pelos anos em que ele e sua mãe haviam sofrido naquela casa... Takeshi, Haruki, Marin...  
- Aioria! É você? – perguntou uma jovem de cabelos lilases que acabara de entrar na sala.  
- Ele mesmo – confirmou Marin, olhando para a irmã caçula.  
O rapaz se surpreendeu. Aquela garotinha havia crescido muito! Quando saíra daquela casa, Saori tinha apenas seis anos.  
- Você cresceu e se transformou em uma linda mocinha – elogiou ele, com a intenção de atingir Marin. E conseguiu.  
- Obrigada – agradeceu a garota, sem perceber o clima tenso entre a irmã e o visitante - Com licença, eu já estava de saída para o colégio.  
Depois que ela se foi, Marin afirmou:  
- É melhor você voltar outra hora. Meu pai não disse a que horas viria para casa.  
- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, Marin – afirmou Aioria, com certo desdém – E sua mãe, onde está?  
A jovem engoliu em seco antes de responder:  
- Ela faleceu há alguns anos...  
- Desculpe, eu não sabia... minha mãe também já morreu, no ano passado.  
Marin não respondeu. Estava cada vez mais incomodada com a presença daquele homem em sua casa. Por que ele tinha que ressurgir do passado, como se fosse um fantasma?  
"_O quê será que ele quer falar com meu pai?"_, perguntava-se ela, curiosa. Soubera algum tempo atrás que Aioria herdara uma grande fortuna de seu verdadeiro pai e que comprara uma enorme mansão, quase no mesmo bairro em que moravam. Segundo as más línguas, o rapaz era considerado o melhor partido de Tóquio.  
Enquanto isso, Marin assistira à derrocada financeira de sua própria família.

Depois de receber a herança de seu pai, Takeshi havia esbanjado tanto dinheiro com ostentações que quase não restara nada do patrimônio da família. Ele era filho de um _narikin_[1], um novo-rico, e por isso a família adotara as modas européias. Os homens passaram a usar ternos, e as mulheres, vestidos importados.  
Haruki costumava ir à França duas vezes por ano para comprar jóias e roupas. Por sua vez, Marin se habituara a usar vestidos de gala na época em que freqüentava os bailes da alta sociedade de Tóquio. Era considerada a moça mais bela e elegante de seu meio social, e não faltavam rapazes interessados em se casar com ela.  
A morte de Haruki havia provocado um grande abalo para a família, e fizera com que Takeshi se afundasse ainda mais em seus vícios. Ele perdera verdadeiras fortunas nas mesas de jogo. Além disso, não soubera administrar os negócios herdados de seu pai, e sua empresa estava à beira da falência.  
Marin fora obrigada a amadurecer muito e a se tornar responsável pela família, principalmente por Saori, que era oito anos mais nova. Por todas essas razões, ela ainda não se casara, apesar de já ser considerada "encalhada" para os padrões da época.

Depois que Ikki fora estudar na Europa, nunca mais enviara notícias. Mesmo assim, ela estaria disposta a aceitá-lo, caso ele ainda quisesse se casar com ela quando retornasse. Orgulhava-se de ser uma pessoa essencialmente pragmática. Aquela história de "um amor e uma cabana" definitivamente não combinava com ela. Precisava se casar com alguém que possuísse um bom nível social, a fim de garantir o futuro de sua família. Porém, os convites para os eventos sociais foram se tornando cada vez mais escassos à medida que as dívidas de seu pai iam aumentando, e os pretendentes, minguando.  
A jovem havia mudado muito nos últimos dez anos. De rica herdeira cobiçada por todos, transformara-se numa séria candidata à pobreza. A cada dia, o número de cobradores aumentava à sua porta, exigindo que as dívidas fossem pagas. Marin já não sabia o que fazer. A indústria da família estava entrando em concordata, e seu pai nada fazia para impedir. Só um milagre poderia salvá-los.  
Como se não bastassem todas aquelas preocupações, agora Aioria reaparecia em sua vida outra vez. Não fazia a menor idéia do que ele poderia querer com seu pai, mas sabia que Takeshi não haveria de gostar nem um pouco quando reencontrasse aquele rapaz em sua casa.  
Disfarçadamente, ela o observava. Era inegável que aquela herança tinha feito muito bem a Aioria, em todos os sentidos. Seu terno bem-cortado era uma prova disso, dando-lhe um aspecto muito fino e elegante.

Subitamente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de seu pai, que ficou muito espantado ao rever Aioria depois de tantos anos.  
- O quê está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Takeshi, encarando o rapaz com hostilidade.  
- Eu tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar com o senhor – respondeu Aioria com frieza.  
- Até onde eu sei, não tenho assuntos pendentes com ex-empregados – retrucou o velho.  
- Não estou aqui na qualidade de ex-empregado, mas sim para lhe propor um negócio.  
Takeshi deu um sorriso irônico.  
- Você, me propor um negócio? O mundo está de cabeça para baixo, mesmo!  
O rapaz lançou um olhar de desprezo para o velho. Apesar de estar endividado e ameaçado de perder a única propriedade que lhe restava, continuava o mesmo orgulhoso de sempre. Mas não se deixou abater.  
- É algo do seu interesse. Podemos conversar em particular? – perguntou ele, olhando de relance para Marin.  
- Está bem. Vamos até o escritório – disse Takeshi, contrariado.  
Os dois se dirigiram até o local, enquanto a jovem se perguntava qual seria o assunto tão importante que Aioria pretendia tratar com seu pai.  
Assim que os dois entraram no escritório, Takeshi indicou uma cadeira, onde Aioria se sentou. O dono da casa mal conseguia disfarçar sua irritação com aquela visita inesperada.  
- O quê você quer, afinal? – perguntou o velho.

O rapaz abriu a pasta que havia trazido e tirou um documento de dentro dela, enquanto dizia:  
- Como o senhor deve saber, meu pai decidiu me reconhecer e fez de mim seu único herdeiro...  
- E daí?  
- Irei direto ao assunto, Sr. Kido: eu estou de posse da hipoteca desta casa.  
Takeshi se assustou ao reconhecer o documento nas mãos do rapaz.  
- O quê? Como você conseguiu a minha hipoteca?  
- O dinheiro abre muitas portas... – afirmou Aioria, misterioso – Sendo assim, eu tenho uma proposta a fazer...  
Furioso, o velho perguntou:  
- O quê você pretende, rapaz? Jogar a minha família na rua?  
- Não, a menos que o senhor não concorde com o que eu vim lhe propor...  
- Eu não tenho nada para lhe oferecer! Minha indústria está praticamente falida! Era isso o que você queria? Tripudiar sobre minha desgraça?  
- Não vou negar que sinto prazer em vê-lo nessa situação, Sr. Kido. Mas, ao contrário do que pensa, existe algo que o senhor pode me oferecer...  
- E o quê seria?  
- Sua filha, Marin. Eu quero me casar com ela.

Takeshi quase teve um colapso.  
- Você? Casar com a minha filha? Nunca!  
- Por que não? Sou um homem rico, muito mais rico do que o senhor já foi algum dia! Dizem que sou o melhor partido de Tóquio! Qualquer pai gostaria de me ver casado com uma de suas filhas! – retrucou Aioria, irritado.  
- O quê está me propondo é que eu venda minha filha para você!  
- De uma certa forma, sim.  
- Por que a minha filha? Se você mesmo disse que é um ótimo partido, poderia escolher qualquer outra moça. Por que a Marin? – questionou Takeshi, nervoso.  
- Justamente porque ela é sua filha! Por que nunca me esqueci do dia em que o senhor expulsou a mim e à minha mãe desta casa! Naquele dia, eu jurei que me vingaria do senhor. Quer melhor vingança do que entrar para sua família, Sr. Kido? – perguntou o rapaz, sarcástico.  
- Tenho que reconhecer que você é muito esperto, rapaz! Você quer que eu lhe entregue o meu bem mais precioso!  
- Esse casamento será bom para todas as partes: para Marin, que vai conseguir um marido, mesmo já tendo 25 anos; para o senhor, que ficará livre da hipoteca e das dívidas; e para mim, que vou me vingar de tudo o que sofri nesta casa. Não é perfeito?  
- Que você guarde ressentimentos de mim e da minha esposa, eu posso até aceitar! Mas minha filha não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu!  
- Marin é uma moça muito bonita, mas já passou da idade de se casar. Além disso, se o senhor for despejado, as chances dela arrumar outro marido serão menores que zero. Quem se casaria com uma mendiga? – debochou o rapaz.

Sentindo-se humilhado, Takeshi levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e começou a dar voltas em torno do escritório. Sabia que não teria outra saída a não ser ceder à chantagem de Aioria, mas não estava disposto a concordar tão facilmente.  
- Eu preciso de um prazo para falar com Marin. Ela tem o direito de saber que estamos decidindo o futuro dela!  
- Pensei que o senhor escolheria o marido dela sem se importar com sua opinião...  
- No seu caso, eu farei uma exceção. Se ela se recusar, eu vou compreender – respondeu o velho, tentando atingir Aioria – Volte dentro de dois dias, e eu lhe darei uma resposta...  
- Dois dias é muito. Eu quero a resposta amanhã!  
Vendo que não teria escolha, Takeshi foi obrigado a concordar.  
- Está bem. Vou conversar com minha filha ainda hoje, e amanhã você terá a resposta.  
- Nesse caso, eu voltarei amanhã de manhã. Até breve, Sr. Kido! – despediu-se o rapaz, com um sorriso de triunfo.

Depois que ele se foi, Takeshi deixou-se afundar na cadeira, sentindo-se à beira de uma síncope. Aioria conseguira humilhá-lo, e o deixara sem opções.  
Ele já estava velho, e sua saúde andava abalada nos últimos tempos. Os anos em que se entregara à bebida e ao jogo estavam cobrando seu preço, e ele sabia que não lhe restava muito tempo de vida. Não podia permitir que suas filhas ficassem entregues à própria sorte... precisava garantir o futuro delas de alguma forma, e aquele casamento seria a única saída.  
Por mais que preferisse escolher outro genro, aquele era o único disponível. E com um agravante: Aioria poderia jogá-los na rua, deixando-os sem um teto. Não teria outra escolha, senão pedir à filha que aceitasse aquele sacrifício...  
As horas foram se passando, e Takeshi não teve ânimo sequer para se alimentar. Não sabia como arrumaria coragem para falar com Marin... entretanto, Aioria exigira uma resposta para a manhã seguinte. Não poderia adiar aquela conversa indefinidamente.

Naquela noite, Takeshi pediu à filha mais velha para que o acompanhasse até o escritório. Ela já imaginava que seu pai fosse comentar sobre a visita de Aioria. Só não imaginava que ela tinha sido o principal assunto daquela conversa...  
O velho hesitou muito antes de revelar qual tinha sido a proposta de Aioria. Por fim, ele acabou contando à Marin o verdadeiro motivo da visita do rapaz.  
Como previa, a filha reagiu mal à idéia:  
- O Sr. está me dizendo que... que quer que eu me case com Aioria? – ela perguntou, sem disfarçar sua revolta.  
- Marin, é o único jeito de salvar o que resta do nosso patrimônio. Se você não se casar com ele, Aioria irá nos despejar. Ele tem a hipoteca da casa em suas mãos!

Marin ficou enojada. Não pelo pedido de casamento em si, mas pelas circunstâncias. O que Aioria estava fazendo era chantagem! Uma chantagem sórdida!

**[1] **_Narikin_ é sinônimo de novo-rico. No final do século XIX, os _narikins_ formaram a nova elite japonesa e passaram a seguir as modas ocidentais. Embora as roupas ocidentais fossem caras, o visual europeizado tornou-se sinônimo de gente rica, mas nem sempre culta ou educada. Fonte: Japop

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Como é? Você está me dizendo que não vai cumprir os seus deveres conjugais?  
- Serei sua esposa da porta da casa para fora. Aqui dentro, me reservo ao direito de não me relacionar com você.  
Aioria olhou para ela com uma indisfarçável irritação. Por acaso ela sentia nojo dele? Que absurdo era esse de propor um casamento de fachada?_

* * *

_Aquele homem não merecia desfrutar de seu corpo, de seus beijos, de seus carinhos. Era um canalha, que a obrigara a se casar com ele contra sua vontade! E daí se ele tinha olhos azuis como o céu, que pareciam ocultar mil segredos dentro deles? O que importava se os seus lábios eram cheios e sensuais? Se o corpo dele era forte e musculoso, ou se ele exalava um perfume másculo e perturbador? Ela não o queria em sua cama!_

* * *

_Aquela mulher pensava que iria dar as cartas? Estava muito enganada! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela haveria de implorar por seu amor! Quando isso acontecesse, ele a rejeitaria, da mesma forma que ela estava fazendo agora. Se antes queria se casar com ela só para atormentar Takeshi, agora tinha mais um pretexto... casaria-se com Marin para desprezá-la._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Comentários:  
_**_Não pretendia atualizar hoje, mas como recebi reviews e e-mails tão legais elogiando a fic, decidi antecipar. Por favor, continuem comentando, blz?  
Feliz Páscoa a todos, com muuuuito chocolate pra adoçar a vida! _

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 3**

- Por favor, papai! Nós não podemos aceitar as ameaças dele! – implorou Marin – Não posso me casar com um homem que está ameaçando jogar minha família no meio da rua!  
- Eu concordo, filha, isso é simplesmente inaceitável. Mas temos que pensar no futuro... o que faremos se perdermos esta casa?  
- Eu posso conseguir um emprego como governanta, ou até mesmo como professora de idiomas! Eu sou fluente em francês e inglês. Para alguma coisa isso deverá me servir!  
Takeshi balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Não, Marin, eu não vou permitir que uma filha minha termine seus dias como empregada de outras pessoas. Por pior que esse rapaz seja, ele é muito rico, e poderá lhe oferecer um excelente padrão de vida!  
- Não, pai! Prefiro ser empregada dos outros do que perder a minha dignidade me casando com esse homem! – gritou a moça.  
Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau-gosto do destino. Com tantos homens no mundo, seria forçada a se casar justo com _ele_? Alguém que parecia ser totalmente desprovido de sentimentos, a ponto de chantagear o pai dela apenas para satisfazer um velho capricho?

O velho sentia-se terrivelmente abatido e desanimado. Até que resolveu apelar:  
- Ouça, Marin. Se não quer pensar em si mesma, pense em mim e na sua irmã. Eu já estou velho e doente. Não vai demorar para que eu morra... e a Saori, o que será dela? Ela é praticamente uma criança!  
- Não, não é! Ela já vai fazer 17 anos!  
Subitamente, Takeshi teve uma idéia. Decidiu arriscar e perguntou, apreensivo:  
- Já que pensa assim... se importa se eu sugerir ao Aioria que se case com ela? Já que ele quer tanto se casar com uma filha minha, e você está se recusando...  
Marin sentiu o desespero apossar-se dela. Nunca permitiria uma coisa dessas! Não podia condenar Saori a um casamento sem amor. Se alguém tivesse que se sacrificar, que fosse ela! Afinal, Aioria queria se casar com ela, certo?  
- Não! O Sr. não vai fazer isso! Se essa é a única solução, eu me casarei com ele! – afirmou a jovem, decidida.  
Takeshi sorriu amargamente.  
- Obrigado, filha. Vejo que compreendeu que não temos outra saída. Ele virá aqui amanhã para saber a resposta.  
- Eu tenho uma condição para esse casamento – disse ela, subitamente – Mas é algo que eu quero conversar em particular com Aioria.  
- Está bem – concordou o pai.

A moça subiu correndo as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta. Jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar, angustiada. Uma enorme fúria brotava dentro de seu peito. "_Miserável! Como ele foi capaz de algo tão baixo?"_, pensava ela, molhando o travesseiro com suas lágrimas.  
Aioria era desprezível. Não somente se aproveitava de que sua família passava por uma situação difícil, como tripudiava sobre a desgraça deles. O rapaz sabia que o pai dela jamais concordaria com aquele casamento se ele não tivesse a hipoteca da casa em seu poder. O que mais a chocava é que Aioria só queria se casar com ela por vingança. Uma vingança ridícula e cruel!  
Por mais que soubesse que seus pais haviam expulsado o rapaz e a mãe dele de casa, não conseguia perdoá-lo por transformá-la em uma peça do seu macabro jogo de vingança. Ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo! É verdade que tinha rompido sua amizade com ele, mas o fizera somente para obedecer seus pais. Nunca o discriminara por ser apenas um empregado.  
Irritada, socou o travesseiro várias vezes. Aioria devia estar se divertindo muito com aquela história... casar-se com a filha de seu maior inimigo seria uma retaliação perfeita. Porém, se ele pensava que ela cederia facilmente aos seus caprichos... estava completamente enganado!

Por sua vez, Aioria mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Estava ansioso demais para descobrir se Marin concordaria em ser sua esposa. Provavelmente, ela se revoltaria com aquela proposta, tal e qual Takeshi. Mas, para salvar sua família da vergonha de ser despejada, acabaria aceitando o inevitável.  
Ele mal podia esperar para tê-la como sua mulher. Sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto sonhava com a noite de núpcias. Com o passar dos anos, ela se tornara ainda mais bela e atraente. Revê-la só serviu para aumentar o seu desejo pela ruiva. Não se importava com o fato de Marin não amá-lo. Ele haveria de conquistá-la, nem que levasse a vida inteira para isso. Para todos os efeitos, porém, aquele casamento tinha apenas um objetivo: revanche.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Marin aguardava impaciente que o rapaz viesse à sua casa. Teriam que acertar os termos daquela união, e não sabia se Aioria estaria de acordo com suas exigências. Embora seu futuro estivesse nas mãos dele, deixaria bem claro o que pensava a seu respeito.  
Assim que Aioria chegou, a ruiva o encarou com frieza. Ele olhou fixamente para ela e disse:  
- Seu pai deve ter contado o que eu vim lhe propor ontem.  
- Sim. E, apesar da sua proposta ser vergonhosa, eu estou disposta a aceitá-la.  
Aioria sorriu discretamente. Entretanto, a jovem continuou:  
- Aceito me casar com você, mas tenho minhas condições para isso. E uma delas é que esse casamento seja válido apenas no papel. Ou seja: ele não será consumado.  
Chocado, o rapaz a encarou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
- Como é? Você está me dizendo que não vai cumprir os seus deveres conjugais?  
- Serei sua esposa da porta da casa para fora. Aqui dentro, me reservo ao direito de não me relacionar com você.  
Aioria olhou para ela com uma indisfarçável irritação. Por acaso ela sentia nojo dele? Que absurdo era esse de propor um casamento de fachada?  
- Acho que você não está em condições de impor nenhuma restrição – ele afirmou, em tom de desprezo.  
- É isso ou nada – disse Marin, encarando-o com hostilidade – Se pensa que vou me vender, está muito enganado. Eu até concordo em ser sua esposa legalmente, mas não espere nada além disso.  
Por um instante, o rapaz se deixou trair por seus sentimentos.  
- Por quê, Marin? Você tem nojo de mim? – ele perguntou, angustiado.  
- Eu já disse: não sou um produto à venda. Consumar esse casamento seria o mesmo que me prostituir!  
- Por que eu aceitaria uma coisa dessas? Eu sou um homem jovem, saudável, e posso garantir que muitas mulheres adorariam compartilhar a cama comigo! - disse o rapaz, num tom irônico.  
- Azar o delas. Eu não quero desfrutar desse "privilégio" – respondeu ela, sarcástica.

Visivelmente tenso, ele se afastou da moça. Marin o deixara furioso e o fizera se sentir menosprezado. Ela deveria dar graças aos céus por conseguir um marido como ele, ainda mais na idade em que estava! Em vez disso, tratava-o com descaso.  
- Não me interessa ter um casamento de aparências. Eu posso ter a mulher que eu quiser! Por que está agindo assim? Não percebe que sua exigência é inaceitável?  
- Não vejo porquê, se o seu único objetivo é se vingar de nós! Para você, tanto faz o tipo de casamento que nós teremos. Você só quer rebaixar a minha família! Ou estou enganada? – a jovem perguntou.  
Aioria hesitou por alguns segundos antes de responder.  
- Não, não está. Eu só quero vingança! E não consigo pensar em outra melhor do que ter a filha de Takeshi Kido como minha esposa. Mesmo que não seja para valer...  
- Se for assim, eu aceito me casar.  
Olhando-a com desdém, o rapaz disse:  
- Nesse caso, você não se importará se eu tiver outras mulheres.  
O tom de voz irônico a atingiu com a mesma força de uma lâmina afiada penetrando em seu peito. Mas ela conseguiu manter a mesma pose inatingível ao afirmar:  
- O quê fizer fora de casa, não será da minha conta.

Aquela conversa os deixara emocionalmente exaustos. Eles se calaram por algum tempo, mal conseguindo esconder a raiva que estavam sentindo um do outro.  
- Então só falta marcar a data – concluiu Aioria, depois de uma longa pausa.  
- Eu ainda tenho outra exigência.  
- O quê mais você quer? Morar em casas separadas? – perguntou ele, rispidamente.  
- Não exatamente. Na verdade, eu quero continuar morando nesta casa. Você aceita essa condição?  
Aioria ficou indeciso por alguns instantes. Morar outra vez naquela casa, que lhe trazia tantas recordações desagradáveis, não estava em seus planos. Mas, perto do que ela tinha acabado de impor, isso não representava nada.  
- Está bem. Podemos morar aqui - cedeu.  
- Ótimo.  
- Eu vou embora. Até outro dia, Marin – despediu-se o rapaz.  
A moça não respondeu, e mal olhou para ele enquanto Aioria se encaminhava em direção à porta. Naquele instante, sua única vontade era morrer para ficar livre daquele pesadelo...  
Trancou-se no quarto, isolando-se do mundo. Necessitava ficar sozinha para desabafar toda a infelicidade que se abatera sobre ela. _"Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo, por que?"_, perguntava-se a jovem, sentindo-se afundar num mar de desespero e revolta. Desejava ter forças para desistir daquele casamento, mas tudo estava contra ela: a ameaça de despejo, a pressão de seu pai para que aceitasse, a incerteza sobre o futuro dela e o de sua irmã... Além desses fatores, havia a dura constatação de que estava "velha" demais para conseguir outro casamento. Sem ânimo para mais nada, permaneceu estirada na cama durante algumas horas.

Ainda que não quisesse admitir, existia mais uma razão que a empurrava para aquela união aparentemente indesejada: a detestável e irresístivel atração que aquele homem exercia sobre ela. Atração essa que Marin repudiava com todas as forças, por ser absurda, imoral e vergonhosa.

* * *

Aioria saiu da casa dela às pressas. Uma dor profunda se apossou de seu coração, que parecia prestes a arrebentar de tanta angústia e revolta. No momento em que Marin determinou que o casamento seria apenas de fachada, teve que se segurar para não perder a cabeça e fazer uma loucura.  
Aquela mulher pensava que iria dar as cartas? Estava muito enganada! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela haveria de implorar por seu amor! Quando isso acontecesse, ele a rejeitaria, da mesma forma que ela estava fazendo agora. Se antes queria se casar com ela só para atormentar Takeshi, agora tinha mais um pretexto... casaria-se com Marin para desprezá-la. A jovem sofreria na pele tudo o que ele havia sofrido desde que se apaixonara por ela.  
O rapaz só não sabia o que faria com seus próprios sentimentos. Desejava arrancá-los de dentro dele e se libertar para sempre de Marin. Aquela mulher não merecia o seu amor...

**Dois meses depois...  
**No dia do casamento, Aioria perdoou as dívidas de Takeshi e anulou a hipoteca. O ex-milionário suspirou aliviado ao se ver livre daquela ameaça.  
- Garanto que o Sr. nunca imaginou que um dia se tornaria sogro de um "pobre bastardo" como eu – ironizou Aioria, na hora em que formalizaram o acordo.  
Takeshi irritou-se com o comentário. Sentia-se culpado por obrigar Marin a se casar com aquele rapaz, mas não havia outro jeito de resolver as coisas. Também não estava satisfeito com a idéia de dividir a casa com Aioria novamente. Entretanto, se esforçaria para conviver com ele em consideração à filha, pois sabia que ela havia exigido permanecer naquela casa. Só não imaginava que Marin também impusera a condição de não consumar o casamento.  
A noiva estava com os nervos à flor da pele, e não conseguia esconder isso de ninguém. Por mais que Aioria tivesse concordado com seus termos, ele poderia mudar de idéia e tentar forçá-la a cumprir seus deveres de esposa. Ela jamais aceitaria que ele a tocasse. Aquele homem não merecia desfrutar de seu corpo, de seus beijos, de seus carinhos. Era um canalha, que a obrigara a se casar com ele contra sua vontade! E daí se ele tinha olhos azuis como o céu, que pareciam ocultar mil segredos dentro deles? O que importava se os seus lábios eram cheios e sensuais? Se o corpo dele era forte e musculoso, ou se ele exalava um perfume másculo e perturbador? Ela não o queria em sua cama!

Após uma rápida cerimônia, os noivos receberam os convidados na mansão do Sr. Kido. Há vários anos aquela casa não era frequentada por tantas pessoas ricas e poderosas. Aioria fez questão de que todos fossem servidos como o que havia de mais caro e sofisticado. A equipe composta por dois chefs especializados em cozinha internacional e diversos auxiliares preparou uma ampla variedade de pratos requintados, que foram devidamente acompanhados por diversos tipos de bebidas, todas elas das melhores safras.  
Alheia ao drama que se desenrolava entre os noivos, Saori parecia estar se divertindo muito com a festa. Há muito tempo não se realizava um evento naquela casa, e a garota quase não recebia convites para os bailes da alta sociedade, devido ao fato de seu pai estar praticamente falido. Marin sorriu, enquanto observava atentamente a alegria da irmã mais nova. Aquele casamento haveria de servir para alguma coisa útil. Sua família voltaria a frequentar as festas luxuosas das quais havia sido excluída nos últimos tempos, e Saori teria a oportunidade de conhecer os melhores partidos e fazer um bom casamento. Só desejava que a caçula tivesse mais sorte do que ela...  
Próximo da noiva, Aioria parecia indiferente à festa. Sempre que se recordava de que iriam dormir em quartos separados, sentia um aperto no peito. Não sabia se ela estava fazendo aquilo só para feri-lo, ou se sua aversão por ele era tão grande a ponto de não admitir sequer a possibilidade de dividirem o mesmo quarto. Na verdade, Marin optara por dormirem separadamente como forma de evitar que o marido caísse em tentação e a agarrasse à força.

No fim do dia, quando festa terminou e todos se recolheram, Aioria entrou em seu novo quarto e se deitou na cama, mas demorou um pouco para adormecer. Estava inquieto.  
No quarto ao lado, havia uma mulher que, por incrível que parecesse, era sua esposa. Mas ela se negava para ele, como se o rapaz estivesse com alguma doença contagiosa!  
"_Você vai me pagar caro, Marin. A partir de hoje, a única coisa que você terá de mim será a minha indiferença"_, pensou ele, antes que o sono finalmente o vencesse.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- É uma interesseira... se casou comigo apenas para salvar o pai dela da falência. Ela não me quer, Shina. Só quer o meu dinheiro... – desabafou.  
Shina suspirou. Aquela mulher devia ser muito burra para não dar a Aioria o seu devido valor! Quem lhe dera ter a oportunidade de ser esposa dele. Não porque ele era rico, mas por ser um homem muito especial. _

_

* * *

__Ficava se perguntando onde Aioria estaria, com quem, o que estaria fazendo... sempre que o imaginava com outra mulher, sentia-se humilhada. Mas, afinal, não fora ela mesma quem propusera não consumar o casamento? Isso o libertava do dever de ser fiel. Por mais que soubesse desse detalhe, isso não diminuía sua aflição ao pensar nele ao lado de outras mulheres. _

_

* * *

__- Abra logo, ou eu vou derrubar esta porta! – insistiu ele, deixando-a ainda mais tensa. O quê ele poderia querer a uma hora dessas?  
- Já é muito tarde – ela disse, antes de finalmente atender à ordem dele – O quê você quer? – perguntou, assim que ficou cara a cara com Aioria.  
O rapaz entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.  
- Você – respondeu, antes de agarrar a jovem e beijá-la à força._

**Agradecimentos:  
Nina:** E aí, vc melhorou? Super agradeço seus elogios, claro que eu sei o qto vc gosta desse casal, mas fico feliz da história tmb agradar. Vc gostou do lado sádico do Aioria? Ui!! Acho que ele tá precisando urgente de um "sossega leão", hehehe... eu fico mega feliz por vc ter achado o capítulo maravilhoso (tomara que ache este tmb XD). Bjs!  
**Celina:** Até aqui consegui atualizar rápido, mas agora acho que vai demorar um pouco mais. Então vc gostou do Aioria vingativo? No fundo, acho que essa vingança só trará sofrimento. E o que vc achou da Marin sendo forçada a aceitar? Gracias pela review! Bjs!  
**Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias! Eu não vi essa novela que vc citou (Amor Real), mas já assisti outras mexicanas, como O privilégio de amar (a parte em que a mãe do Aioria é expulsa depois de engravidar do filho dos patrões foi inspirada nela) e Maria do Bairro. As duas novelas fizeram muito sucesso por aqui. Na verdade, eu tive várias fontes de inspiração para escrever essa fic: alguns livros que eu li, novelas que assisti, além das minhas próprias idéias (não necessariamente nesta ordem, hehehe). Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentários:  
**_Pessoal, queria dizer que está sendo muito, mas muito legal mesmo escrever essa fic e ver a repercussão que ela está tendo. Engraçado que é meio imprevisível saber qdo uma fic vai agradar, às vezes vc começa sem nenhuma expectativa (caso desta) e a coisa dá certo, rsrsrsrs...  
Outra coisa que eu queria comentar é que se a fic tivesse uma trilha sonora, a música tema seria Broken Strings (James Morrison e Nelly Furtado). Acho essa música a cara da Marin e do Aioria nessa fic e não consigo parar de escutar enqto escrevo. Pena que não ainda não existam fics áudiovisuais, hahaha... _

_Obrigada a todos, espero que vcs continuem acompanhando/comentando._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie.  
_  
**Capítulo 4**

Os primeiros dias de casados não foram exatamente fáceis. Aioria passava grande parte do dia fora de casa, alegando que precisava cuidar de seus negócios. Na maioria das vezes em que estavam juntos, ele tratava Marin com frieza. Ela, por sua vez, fingia não se incomodar com o tratamento que recebia do marido ou com suas ausências noturnas. O rapaz começou a sair todas as noites, sem explicar para onde ia. A jovem tinha quase certeza de que ele se encontrava com outras mulheres. _"É justo, já que o nosso casamento é apenas de fachada" _- ela tentava se convencer, cada vez que o observava sair às escondidas depois do jantar.  
O pai da moça não via com bons olhos as escapadas do genro, mas como a filha não se manifestou a respeito, decidiu não se intrometer. Além disso, o Sr. Kido não era a pessoa mais indicada para ensinar lições de moral à Aioria, uma vez que também costumava deixar a falecida esposa sozinha em casa para fazer suas apostas nos cassinos.

Desde solteiro, Aioria costumava frequentar uma espécie de bar ao estilo ocidental, no qual passava a noite bebendo e se divertindo com algumas mulheres que ali trabalhavam[1]. Lá havia conhecido Shina, que trabalhava no local como garçonete e, eventualmente, acompanhante de homens da alta sociedade de Tóquio. A jovem de origem italiana viera para o Japão quando era adolescente e nunca mais regressara à terra natal. Aioria era um de seus clientes mais assíduos.  
Shina procurava disfarçar, mas sempre sentiu uma forte atração por aquele homem tão charmoso. Percebera que ele andava triste e abatido desde que ficara noivo, e aquela tristeza parecia ter aumentado depois do casamento. Ela tentava animá-lo, mas Aioria a evitava. Ele não se interessava mais por seus "serviços personalizados", o que a deixava muito frustrada. Um dia, decidiu ter uma conversa com seu cliente preferido:  
- O que está acontecendo, Aioria? Você parece muito infeliz. E não tem me procurado mais...  
- Desculpe, Shina. Eu ando totalmente sem vontade, você entende?  
- Achei que fosse por fidelidade à sua esposa...  
- Ela não merece a minha fidelidade – ele retrucou, irritado – Ela não merece nada de mim, só o meu desprezo!  
- Nossa! O quê ela andou fazendo de tão terrível para você ficar assim? – Shina perguntou, curiosa.  
- Meu casamento foi um erro... eu me arrependi de ter me casado com ela... – revelou Aioria, magoado.  
Shina queria confortá-lo de alguma forma. Ela se aproximou mais dele e começou a acariciar seus cabelos.  
- Por que não se separa dela? – perguntou.  
Aioria a encarou, surpreso.  
- Me separar? Mas... eu acabei de me casar!  
- E daí? Se não está dando certo, porque insistir no erro?  
- Eu não posso fazer isso... – ele disse, bem baixinho.  
- Por que não?  
- Porque... mesmo ela sendo uma péssima esposa... eu a amo. Eu sempre a amei!  
- E por que ela é uma péssima esposa?  
O rapaz não soube o que responder. Sentia vergonha de confessar que Marin o rejeitava e que o casamento era apenas de aparências.  
- Ela não me ama – ele revelou por fim, deixando Shina confusa.  
- Não? Então porque ela se casou com você?  
- É uma interesseira... se casou comigo apenas para salvar o pai dela da falência. Ela não me quer, Shina. Só quer o meu dinheiro... – desabafou.

Shina suspirou. Aquela mulher devia ser muito burra para não dar a Aioria o seu devido valor! Quem lhe dera ter a oportunidade de ser esposa dele. Não porque ele era rico, mas por ser um homem muito especial. Não entendia como alguém podia jogar no lixo tamanha sorte.  
- Eu lamento, Aioria. Você merecia alguém melhor... alguém que o tratasse como você merece. Ouça... por que não vamos ao meu quarto? Conheço uma ótima forma de animar você... – ela convidou, insinuante.  
Um pouco sem jeito, ele recusou a oferta.  
- Obrigado Shina, mas... hoje não.  
- Você disse que ela não merece a sua fidelidade...  
- Eu sei. Não me leve a mal, mas não tenho cabeça para outras mulheres... apesar de tudo, ela é a mulher que eu amo. O meu primeiro e único amor...  
- Eu daria tudo para ser tão amada assim por um homem... – comentou a moça, desapontada com a recusa dele – Se mudar de idéia, é só me procurar – ela acrescentou, antes de ir atender outras mesas.  
Aioria passou o resto da noite bebendo e pensando numa forma de seduzir sua mulher. Queria que ela se apaixonasse por ele só para dispensá-la depois. Seria cruel, mas era o que ela merecia por tê-lo rejeitado daquela forma. Seu ego estava ferido, e seu coração, despedaçado.

As noites de Marin eram longas e solitárias. Ela se recolhia cedo, e tentava ler algum livro até pegar no sono. Porém, ultimamente não conseguia se concentrar na leitura. Ficava se perguntando onde Aioria estaria, com quem, o que estaria fazendo... sempre que o imaginava com outra mulher, sentia-se humilhada. Mas, afinal, não fora ela mesma quem propusera não consumar o casamento? Isso o libertava do dever de ser fiel. Por mais que soubesse desse detalhe, isso não diminuía sua aflição ao pensar nele com outras mulheres. _"Por que estou me preocupando com isso? Eu não o amo, pelo contrário! Eu o odeio por ter me tratado como um objeto! Ele trocou as dívidas do meu pai por mim!"_, refletia ela, revoltada.

Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que Aioria pudesse sentir algo por ela. Em sua opinião, o marido era incapaz de amar alguém. Ele só queria ferir as outras pessoas.

**Um mês depois...  
**Marin e Saori estavam inconsoláveis. O Sr. Kido falecera repentinamente naquela noite, após um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Nos últimos dias, ele sentira mal-estar e dores no peito, mas ninguém imaginava que isso acabaria por matá-lo.  
Mesmo odiando o sogro, Aioria se encarregou de providenciar o funeral. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguira se manter indiferente à dor de Marin. Sempre que a via chorando, tinha vontade de abraçá-la e acariciar seu cabelo. Só não o fazia porque ela se mantinha distante dele.

Ao saber da notícia, o rapaz lhe dissera:  
- Eu sinto muito, Marin.  
- Não minta, Aioria. Eu sei que você odiava o meu pai. Deve estar feliz com a morte dele! - ela o acusou, olhando-o com raiva.  
- Não, não estou – ele negou - E não gosto de ver você triste. Por mais que você me deteste, eu não me sinto bem quando a vejo sofrendo.  
- Se isso fosse verdade, não teria me obrigado a me casar com você! – respondeu a esposa, indignada.  
Ele se afastou, sem dizer mais nada. Não imaginava que aquele casamento fosse um suplício tão grande para Marin. Os dois mal se viam e, mesmo assim, ela parecia muito infeliz por ter se casado com ele.  
Depois do funeral, voltaram para a residência da família. Cada um foi para o seu canto, e ambos evitaram se encontrar durante alguns dias.  
A moça estava triste com a morte de seu pai, mas não só por isso. A cada dia, aumentava a sua depressão por estar casada com Aioria. Excetuando a solidariedade que ele demonstrara ao saber da morte do Sr. Kido, o rapaz mal lhe dirigia a palavra e se comportava como se ela não existisse. Durante as refeições, quase nunca conversavam. Ele falava mais com Saori do que com a própria esposa.  
Por sua vez, Saori já havia percebido o clima de hostilidade mútua entre sua irmã e Aioria. Na verdade, tinha estranhado muito aquele casamento repentino entre os dois. Quando Aioria fora embora da mansão, ela era muito pequena para entender o que tinha acontecido. Mas sabia que existia um grande ressentimento entre o cunhado e o Sr. Kido. Também não entendia porque Marin havia se casado com ele, se parecia desprezá-lo. Estava convencida, no entanto, de que aquilo tudo era só teatro. Já flagrara várias vezes a irmã olhando para o marido disfarçadamente, sem que o próprio reparasse. Era um sinal de que, no mínimo, Marin se sentia atraída pelo rapaz.  
Pessoalmente, Saori gostava de Aioria. Ele era uma companhia agradável e sempre tinha histórias interessantes para contar. Mas a relação conflituosa entre o rapaz e a irmã a preocupava. Embora Marin nunca quisesse conversar com ela a esse respeito, sabia que estava sofrendo e torcia para que os dois se entendessem.

Certo dia, entrou no quarto da irmã e a surpreendeu chorando.  
- O quê foi, Marin? Está assim por causa do papai? – Saori perguntou, aproximando-se da jovem – Ou é por causa do Aioria?  
- Do Aioria? Claro que não! Por que eu estaria chorando por ele? – a ruiva tentou disfarçar suas lágrimas.  
- Você pode até me achar nova demais para entender certas coisas, mas eu sei que a situação entre vocês não anda nada boa... – comentou Saori.  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso!  
- Você está sofrendo. E eu sei que ele também, porque está sempre triste, calado...  
- São coisas de casal. Você é muito inexperiente para compreender.  
- A única coisa que eu entendo é que vocês se amam, mas preferem fingir o contrário. Só não sei o motivo disso...  
- Você anda lendo romances demais, Saori – afirmou a ruiva, desconcertada.

No fundo, sabia que a garota tinha toda a razão, ao menos no que se referia a ela própria. Diante de Aioria, tentava demonstrar frieza, mas sua vontade era gritar que não aguentava mais ser tratada com tanta indiferença. Ela não suportava mais ver seu marido saindo de casa todas as noites para se encontrar com suas amantes. Sobretudo, sentia ódio de si mesma por se incomodar com as traições dele.

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Já era tarde da noite, e Aioria caminhava pelas ruas desertas depois de ter bebido várias doses de uísque no bar ocidental que costumava frequentar. Ele tinha encontrado Shina, mas a dispensara outra vez. Por mais atraente que ela fosse, só havia uma mulher no mundo com quem ele gostaria de dividir a cama. E, ironicamente, tratava-se da única mulher que o rejeitava...  
_"Isso não está certo"_, pensava ele, amargurado. _"Marin é minha esposa, e tem suas obrigações para comigo. Ela não pode se recusar a cumpri-las!"_. Estava revoltado com aquela situação, e começou a acelerar ainda mais os seus passos, querendo chegar em casa o mais rapidamente possível. Assim que entrou na residência, subiu as escadas correndo, indo em direção ao quarto da esposa.

Marin já estava deitada em sua cama, mas ainda não conseguira dormir. Andava cada vez mais perturbada com a presença de Aioria em sua vida. Ou com a falta dela...  
Ele continuava saindo todas as noites, sem dar satisfações. Provavelmente, deveria estar na cama com outra mulher naquele exato momento. A ruiva mordeu os lábios, contrariada. Por mais que Aioria tivesse seus motivos para agir assim, ele era seu marido! Até quando teria que aguentar aquela humilhação?  
Sabia que a culpa era toda sua. Por que inventara aquela restrição ridícula de não consumar o casamento? Porém, agora era tarde para voltar atrás. Ela jamais admitiria que havia se arrependido de ter feito tal exigência. Suspirou, entristecida. Vivia um grande conflito em relação aos seus sentimentos pelo marido. Aioria era um homem muito sedutor, e era seu por direito... porém, ela não podia usufruir de sua condição de esposa. _"E quem disse que eu quero usufruir?"_, censurou-se. Por mais atraente que ele fosse, ela tinha o seu orgulho, o seu amor-próprio! Sabia que ele só havia se casado por vingança, para provar que havia triunfado sobre sua família... não poderia simplesmente ignorar as atitudes daquele homem, que ameaçara expulsar sua família daquela casa se ela não cedesse à sua chantagem!  
Quem poderia imaginar que um dia aquele simples empregado conseguiria dar a volta por cima depois de ser escorraçado por seu pai? Agora, Aioria era o dono do poder. Ele ditava as regras...

De repente, alguém começou a bater na porta do quarto com violência, assustando-a.  
- Quem é? – perguntou a jovem, levantando-se da cama e correndo até a porta.  
- Sou eu. Abra a porta, Marin – ordenou Aioria, com a voz autoritária.  
- Psssiu! Você quer acordar a casa inteira? – a ruiva o repreendeu.  
- Abra logo, ou eu vou derrubar esta porta! – insistiu o rapaz, deixando-a ainda mais tensa. O quê ele poderia querer a uma hora dessas?  
- Já é muito tarde – ela disse, antes de finalmente atender à ordem dele – O quê você quer? – perguntou, assim que ficou cara a cara com o marido.  
Aioria entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.  
- Você – respondeu, antes de agarrar a jovem e beijá-la à força.

[1] Nas décadas de 20 e 30, bares de estilo ocidental tornaram-se muito populares pelo Japão e surgiram as _jokyûs _(garotas de cafés): moças que vestiam quimonos de uso cotidiano com aventais ou à ocidental, e que serviam de garçonetes e de acompanhantes para os clientes (as precursoras das atuais "bar hostesses").  
Fonte: www(ponto)culturajaponesa(ponto)com(ponto)br/htm/gueixa(ponto)html

**Próximo capítulo**

_O coração de Marin estava a mil por hora. Aquela era a primeira vez que um homem a beijava. E, apesar do modo bruto como havia começado, aquele beijo lhe despertara sensações completamente novas. As mãos de Aioria em sua cintura também contribuíram para deixar a jovem trêmula de excitação. _

_- Pouco me importa o que combinamos! Você é minha, Marin! Minha! – afirmou Aioria, descontrolado.  
- Você está bêbado! – acusou a jovem, que sentira nos lábios dele o gosto do alcóol que o marido havia ingerido.  
Ela desejava se entregar a ele, mas não naquelas circunstâncias. Queria que ele estivesse sóbrio. Queria que ele a desejasse por amor, e não movido pelo orgulho ferido. _

_Mesmo que ela fosse sua esposa, não tinha o direito de tomá-la a força. Além disso, ele não queria que fosse daquela maneira. Queria que Marin também desejasse o mesmo, por sua própria vontade. Se antes ela já tinha várias razões para desprezá-lo, ele acabara de acrescentar mais uma à lista._

**Agradecimentos**

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias! Desta vez, acreditem ou não, eu já tenho em mente o futuro de todos os personagens, **menos** o da Saori. Por isso, não posso garantir que irei atender seu pedido, mas vou anotar a sugestão. Ainda não decidi o que vai acontecer com ela, só sei que o Hyoga(?) vai aparecer num dos próximos capítulos e vai rolar uma paquera, mas se isso irá em frente, só Deus sabe... E o Aioria, será que vai conseguir se manter fiel à esposa, apesar de tudo? Só o futuro vai dizer, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!  
**Celina:** Gracias! Fiquei totalmente vermelha com seus comentários entusiasmados. As reviews de vcs me dão muito incentivo, mas confesso que está sendo uma tremenda responsabilidade escrever a fic. Me preocupo muito se vou conseguir corresponder à expectativas tão altas, mas eu tô me esforçando. Sem dúvida Aioria e Marin estão na maior guerra pra saber quem é o mais orgulhoso, hehehe... Pode ficar trânquila que a Shina não vai perturbar o casal (pretendo deixar ela mais "boazinha" desta vez). O que não significa que não possam aparecer novos rivais no caminho dos "pombinhos", rsrsrsrs... Bjs!  
**Karol:** Obrigada pela review! Se vc acha que as coisas estão esquentando, prepare-se, pq a história ainda vai ferver, kkkkkkk... Bjs!  
**Nina:** Vou começar sua resposta pelo fim: não consigo achar o Aioria mau nesta fic, sério. Ele está agindo dessa forma pq é orgulhoso, foi "humilhado" no entender dele e tmb pq se sente rejeitado pela Marin. Seria bem mais simples se ele tivesse pedido ela em casamento sem apelar pra chantagem, vc não acha? Mas aí não teria história, hehehe... Tensão sexual? Vc ainda não viu nada! Minha intenção é deixar os leitores roendo as unhas de tanta ansiedade até chegar o "grande momento" XD E posso te adiantar que eu tô planejando um negócio bem "quente", vou ter até que mudar a censura pra M, hahaha... Bjs e obrigada mais uma vez!

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentários:  
**_Pessoas, por favor não deixem de comentar o que acharam do capítulo, ok?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 5**

Um turbilhão de sentimentos confusos invadiu o coração de Marin, deixando-a dividida entre a surpresa, a raiva, a mágoa e... o desejo. O quê aquele homem estava fazendo com ela?  
Aioria a tomara contra sua vontade (ou não?), e estava beijando-a de uma forma selvagem e agressiva. Os lábios dele esmagavam os seus, e ele apertava seu corpo com tanta força que até machucava.  
O rapaz continuou forçando o beijo, tentando fazer com que a esposa o correspondesse. A ruiva queria se soltar dos braços dele, mas era impossível. Ele era muito mais forte do que ela. Sem outra opção, decidiu ceder, e permitiu que o marido aprofundasse o beijo.  
Percebendo que Marin estava se deixando dominar, o rapaz se acalmou um pouco e passou a beijá-la de uma forma mais suave. Sua língua enlaçou a dela, de um jeito lascivo e sensual. O beijo prosseguiu, ao mesmo tempo em que ele afrouxava um pouco seus braços em volta da esposa.  
O coração de Marin estava a mil por hora. Aquela era a primeira vez que um homem a beijava. E, apesar do modo bruto como havia começado, aquele beijo lhe despertara sensações completamente novas. As mãos de Aioria em sua cintura também contribuíram para deixar a jovem trêmula de excitação.  
Vendo que ela estava cada vez mais submissa aos seus encantos, o rapaz decidiu que não esperaria mais. Ele a queria em sua cama, naquele exato momento. Assim que terminou de beijá-la, começou a empurrar a esposa em direção à cama.  
Ainda um pouco atordoada por causa do beijo, Marin percebeu quais eram as intenções dele. Mas não estava disposta a ceder tão facilmente.  
- Me solta! – gritou ela, se debatendo entre os braços de Aioria.  
- Sou seu marido! Tenho meus direitos! – respondeu o rapaz, tentando obrigá-la a cooperar.  
- Não foi isso que nós combinamos! – a ruiva gritou outra vez, na inútil tentativa de fazê-lo parar.  
- Pouco me importa o que combinamos! Você é minha, Marin! Minha! – afirmou Aioria, descontrolado.  
- Você está bêbado! – acusou a jovem, que sentira nos lábios dele o gosto do álcool que o marido havia ingerido.  
Ela desejava se entregar a ele, mas não naquelas circunstâncias. Queria que ele estivesse sóbrio. Queria que ele a desejasse por amor, e não movido pelo orgulho ferido.  
O rapaz não respondeu. Ela ia ser dele de qualquer jeito, e não iria desistir! Tinha sido paciente demais ao respeitar a regra imposta pela moça, mas agora cansara-se de esperar que a situação mudasse. Desejava aquela mulher mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, e nada nem ninguém poderiam impedi-lo.  
Quando Marin tentou fugir outra vez, puxou-a de volta com força, e acabou arrebentando uma das alças da camisola da jovem. Foi então que caiu em si.  
O que estava fazendo era vergonhoso. Mesmo que ela fosse sua esposa, não tinha o direito de tomá-la à força. Além disso, ele não queria que fosse daquela maneira. Queria que Marin também desejasse o mesmo, por sua própria vontade. Se antes ela já tinha razões para desprezá-lo, ele acabara de acrescentar mais uma à lista.

Repentinamente, Aioria a soltou. Marin se afastou dele o mais rápido que pôde, indo se refugiar no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. Ela começou a chorar baixinho, com medo de acordar Saori ou os empregados da mansão. O que Aioria havia feito era imperdoável. Ele tentara obrigá-la a ser dele! Ainda que fosse seu marido, não tinha esse direito.  
O rapaz saiu do quarto da esposa de cabeça baixa. Como poderia encará-la dali em diante? Marin deveria considerá-lo um homem desprezível.  
Ao passar pela jovem no corredor, percebeu que ela estava tremendo, só não sabia se de medo ou de raiva. Antes de entrar em seu próprio quarto, olhou arrependido para ela e sussurrou:  
- Me desculpe, por favor...  
Marin o ignorou, desviando seu olhar para o outro lado. Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, com nojo de si mesmo. Como pudera descer tão baixo?  
Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos azuis, e Aioria se refugiou em sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro. _"Se ao menos eu pudesse dizer a ela o quanto eu a amo..."_, pensou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.  
Depois que o marido se recolheu, Marin voltou para seu quarto. Antes de se deitar, tomou a precaução de trancar a porta com a chave. Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Insone, só conseguia pensar no que havia acontecido naquele quarto algumas horas atrás.  
Por que Aioria agira daquela forma? Por que ele, sempre tão frio e indiferente, se deixara dominar por um impulso tão... primitivo? O quê aquele homem sentia por ela, afinal? Paixão? Desejo? Ou consumar o casamento seria apenas um mero capricho para ele? Apenas mais uma forma de vingança, de humilhação contra ela?

Chorou muito naquela noite. E decidiu que Aioria não a tocaria nunca mais... a menos que ela também o quisesse.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Aioria demorou mais do que de costume para se levantar e ir tomar o café da manhã. Fez isso de propósito, porque planejava ficar a sós com Marin. Precisava se desculpar pela atitude da noite anterior e não queria que ninguém ouvisse a conversa. Porém, para sua decepção, a esposa já havia saído antes.  
Ele perguntou à empregada que servia a mesa se Marin dera alguma informação a respeito de sua saída, mas a moça não revelara à ninguém aonde pretendia ir. Frustrado, saiu para trabalhar. Na condição de herdeiro de diversas empresas de seu pai, precisava se concentrar nos negócios. Mas, naquela manhã, ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Marin. O medo de perdê-la começou a tomar conta dele. E se a esposa procurasse um advogado com a intenção de anular o casamento?  
Na hora do almoço, não suportou mais ficar sem notícias dela. Voltou para casa e ficou mais aliviado quando encontrou Marin almoçando normalmente. Aproveitando que Saori ainda não chegara do colégio, ele se sentou à mesa com a ruiva para ter a conversa adiada pela manhã. A moça se espantou com a presença de Aioria, já que ele não costumava almoçar em casa.  
- Eu precisava falar com você... sobre ontem – o rapaz disse, apreensivo.  
Ela ergueu seus olhos do prato e o encarou com mágoa.  
- Perdão, Marin. Eu bebi demais ontem à noite, e acabei me excedendo. Eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai se repetir – afirmou ele, com sinceridade.  
- Eu espero que não, Aioria. Ou serei obrigada a tomar uma atitude – disse ela.  
- A que atitude está se referindo? – o marido perguntou, bastante tenso.  
Olhando-o com aparente indiferença, Marin respondeu:  
- Me separar de você, por exemplo.  
Aioria se controlou para não demonstrar seu desespero.  
- Você não se importa com o escândalo? O divórcio não é algo bem-visto pela sociedade. Você poderá ser discriminada.  
- Não me importo – ela se limitou a responder.  
- Tem certeza? Pensei que você gostasse de frequentar eventos sociais e que se preocupasse com sua reputação. Acima de tudo, que se preocupasse com o dinheiro. Não se importaria de perder tudo o que tem? – insistiu ele.

Com o rosto vermelho e o corpo trêmulo de raiva, Marin se levantou da cadeira. Aquelas palavras a ofenderam de tal forma que não conseguiria continuar perto dele nem mais um minuto. Olhando para o marido, respondeu com a voz alterada:  
- Existem coisas que o dinheiro não compra, Aioria. Uma delas é a felicidade. E eu não sou feliz ao seu lado! – dizendo isso, a ruiva saiu rapidamente da sala.  
Aioria ficou pasmo com aquela reação intempestiva, bastante incomum para uma pessoa tão fria e orgulhosa como ela. Precisava de uma explicação, e isso o levou a sair da sala correndo atrás de Marin.  
Encontrou a esposa chorando, sentada em um banco que havia no jardim da casa. Devagar, sentou-se ao lado dela e permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que a moça dissesse algo. Quando ela finalmente ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele, assustou-se. Marin o encarava com ódio.  
- Por que insiste em me ferir? Você queria se vingar da minha família, mas eu nunca fiz nada para você! Eu não tive culpa se você e sua mãe sofreram no tempo em que moraram aqui! Por que você me trata como se eu tivesse cometido um crime? – ela exigiu saber.  
Aioria não respondeu. Tentou abraçá-la, mas a jovem se afastou dele e continuou a chorar. Por fim, o rapaz se levantou do banco onde estavam sentados e caminhou em direção ao portão principal da mansão, deixando-a sozinha como ela parecia querer.  
_"Você é culpada de crimes muito graves, Marin. Além de ter roubado o meu coração, você pisou nele e o jogou fora sem a menor piedade..."_, refletiu ele, amargurado.

Duas semanas se passaram, e o relacionamento do casal continuava frio e distante. Houve dias em que Aioria sequer voltou do trabalho para jantar. Ele preferia permanecer na rua a ficar naquela casa, na qual sua presença não era bem-vinda. Marin, por sua vez, andava deprimida e insatisfeita. Na hora das refeições, mal tocava na comida, o que preocupava Saori. A menina percebera que sua irmã estava cada vez mais magra e abatida, e também que Aioria quase não parava em casa. Algo estava errado, e mesmo sabendo que em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher, ela precisava tomar uma atitude.  
Numa das raras noites em que Aioria decidiu jantar em casa, Saori aproveitou que Marin não estava por perto e pediu para conversar com o cunhado no escritório. O rapaz ficou surpreso, mas decidiu atendê-la. Depois do jantar, chamou-a para saber o que Saori queria.  
- Não me leve a mal, Aioria, mas eu estou muito preocupada com a Marin. Ela demonstra estar muito triste e quase não se alimenta... tenho medo que ela fique doente.  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Aioria também se preocupou. Não tinha notado antes, mas agora que Saori comentara, percebeu que Marin parecia pálida e abatida durante o jantar.  
- E você tem alguma sugestão para me dar? – perguntou ele, um tanto constrangido.  
- Acho que ela está precisando sair mais de casa, talvez ir à festas... se divertir um pouco, enfim. A Marin anda muito fechada aqui dentro, e está precisando se animar.  
- Talvez você tenha razão. Vou pensar em algo para distraí-la – prometeu o rapaz.

Na manhã seguinte, um empregado entregou a Aioria um convite para um baile que seria realizado no próximo sábado na casa de um banqueiro muito rico e influente. Seria uma ocasião perfeita para entreter Marin, e também uma boa oportunidade para se exibir ao lado daquela bela mulher que, para todos os efeitos, era sua esposa.  
Ele teve que se esforçar para convencer a ruiva a comparecer ao evento. Ela não estava muito disposta a participar daquele baile, onde estariam cercados de tantas pessoas ricas, importantes e, porque não dizer, esnobes e hipócritas. Ainda não tinha superado o fato de que aquelas mesmas pessoas haviam deixado de convidá-la para as festas na época das "vacas magras".  
- Pensei que você estivesse interessada em arrumar um pretendente para sua irmã – disse Aioria, procurando mudar o foco – Assim, ela não precisará se submeter a um casamento desastroso como o nosso – completou, irônico.  
_"Sempre falando a coisa errada na hora errada"_, pensou ela, chateada com o fato dele usar Saori como pretexto para obrigá-la a ir ao baile. Decidiu devolver na mesma moeda:  
- Você está certo. A Saori merece que eu faça esse sacríficio, para que mais tarde ela não venha a sofrer por ser obrigada a se casar com um ordinário qualquer – respondeu.  
Aioria pensou em revidar o insulto, mas preferiu se retirar da sala. A maneira rude e provocativa como Marin havia falado com ele o deixara bastante espantado.  
Depois que o marido saiu, ela ficou observando por alguns instantes um quadro de Monet [1] que havia na sala de jantar. Estava cansada. Cansada da vida que levava, do marido, de sua indiferença...

Talvez o baile a ajudasse a relaxar um pouco. Já fazia um certo tempo que não era convidada para uma ocasião como aquela. Resolveu que usaria seu melhor vestido e as jóias mais caras do cofre, tendo como único objetivo realçar ainda mais sua beleza e receber olhares masculinos de admiração. Se Aioria não lhe dava valor, outros dariam.

[1] Claude Monet, pintor impressionista do século XIX.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Eu nunca a tinha visto nos bailes antes, porque jamais teria me esquecido de um rosto tão belo como o seu - disse ele, jogando todo o seu charme para a inexperiente menina.  
- Eu não costumo frequentar bailes - respondeu Saori, um tanto quanto envergonhada.  
Com um sorriso sedutor, Hyoga afirmou:  
- Gostaria de poder revê-la em outras ocasiões..._

* * *

_Aioria a conduziu até o meio do salão, onde começaram a valsar. Ele a deixou supresa com sua desenvoltura para a dança. Não imaginava que o rapaz tivesse tanta habilidade. E, por mais que tentasse não se abalar, o simples contato da mão dele na sua cintura provocou um verdadeiro maremoto de sensações dentro dela. _

* * *

_Aioria ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela intensamente.  
- Naquela época, eu nunca imaginei que um dia nós sentiríamos tanta mágoa um do outro - ele confessou.  
Antes que Marin pudesse responder, avistou algo que a deixou desesperada.  
- Aquela não é a Saori? Eu acho que ela está... se afogando! – gritou a jovem._

**Agradecimentos:  
Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias! Esta semana eu tive uma idéia interessante para o desfecho da Saori, mas é lógico que não posso contar ainda, senão perde a graça (eu acho que vc vai gostar, hehehe). Quanto a Marin e Aioria, esses dois ainda vão sofrer muito por causa do orgulho que os impede de ficarem juntos. Bjs!  
**Nina:** Nininha querida, tenho uma notícia meio chata pra te dar: as partes "calientes" ainda vão levar alguns capítulos para acontecer (pra ser mais exata, só no final da fic). Mas até lá, eu prometo criar várias situações de "tensão sexual" entre os dois pra esquentar o clima XD Esse relacionamento de "amor e ódio" irá acompanhá-los até o último capítulo. Vc comentou que a Marin era boba, mas a coitada não tem como saber que o Aioria tá se "guardando" pra ela, hahaha... e eu concordo com vc, ele está sendo a maior vítima de si mesmo. Como diria o Chaves (abre aspas para a frase antológica): _"A vingança mata a alma e envenena"_. Só que o Aioria ainda não se tocou disso, tadinho. Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!  
**Mila Kotsu:** Super-mega obrigada! Se eu fosse uma personagem da minha história, me descreveria assim ao ler sua review: _"as faces dela coraram ao ler tantos elogios, especialmente um deles: que sua criatividade era admirável"._ Gente, assim meu ego vai lá nas alturas, rsrsrsrs... Brincadeiras à parte, fico feliz que esteja gostando. O quê vc achou da atitude do Aioria em relação à gafe de agarrar a Marin? Hehehe, pobre leãozinho, ainda não foi dessa vez que os dois se entenderam. Bjs!  
**Celina:** Gracias pela review! Realmente, esses dois se deixam levar pelo orgulho, e é exatamente por isso que o Aioria não fala o que sente para a Marin, e vice-versa. A pobrezinha fica lá sofrendo, achando que ele está com outras, quando na verdade ele tmb só pensa nela. Adorei seus elogios, e espero que goste deste novo capítulo. Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal, comentem o capítulo, please!!_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 6**

No dia da festa, Marin preparou-se com muito cuidado, e o resultado não poderia ter sido melhor. Embora disfarçasse, Aioria não parava de olhar para a esposa durante o trajeto. Ela estava deslumbrante com seu vestido vermelho, o colar de diamantes e os cabelos semipresos em um penteado sofisticado. A maquiagem destacava seus olhos grandes e os lábios vermelhos, que aos olhos de Aioria pareciam tão apetitosos como cerejas. Secretamente, a jovem desejava ser o centro das atenções e, quem sabe, atrair o interesse de outros homens. Suas atitudes eram motivadas por uma única razão: mostrar ao marido que ela ainda era uma mulher sedutora.  
Ao entrarem no elegante salão de baile, todos os olhares se voltaram para o casal. Indiscutivelmente, os dois formavam um belo par. Ele, alto, forte e imponente, dono de uma expressão altiva que provocava respeito nos homens e arrancava suspiros das mocinhas. Ela, esbelta e graciosa, com um olhar doce e marcante ao mesmo tempo, capaz de inspirar os mais delicados poemas.  
Após trocar cumprimentos cheios de falsidade com os anfitriões, Marin decidiu observar a festa em um canto mais reservado. Ficou admirando por algum tempo a decoração do ambiente, na qual predominavam os tons dourados. Mesmo de longe, ela vigiava sua irmã atentamente, sentindo-se orgulhosa do que estava vendo. Saori tinha ficado realmente encantadora com o vestido de organza cor-de-rosa que escolhera para a ocasião. Sua pele clara, os olhos verdes e as faces rosadas davam à garota uma aparência tão delicada quanto a de uma boneca de porcelana. Marin não resistiu e comentou com o marido:  
- Saori está fazendo o maior sucesso com os rapazes. Você reparou como eles estão disputando a atenção dela hoje?  
- Ela tem a quem puxar - respondeu Aioria, um pouco sarcástico.  
- O quê você está insinuando? - Marin perguntou, aparentemente aborrecida com a resposta do marido.  
- Na idade dela, você também era muito cortejada pelos rapazes. Sempre foi a garota mais bonita e elogiada de todos os bailes, especialmente quando eram na sua casa.  
A ruiva sorriu discretamente, recordando-se dos velhos tempos. Durante aqueles anos dourados, ela havia sido o centro das atenções nas festas da alta sociedade de Tóquio. E teria continuado a ser, se sua família não tivesse se afundado em dívidas...  
Suspirou. Agora estava casada, e era a vez de sua irmã caçula brilhar nos salões de baile, despertando o interesse dos rapazes que a rodeavam.

Naquele mesmo instante, Saori estava dançando com um atraente loiro que se chamava Hyoga. O pai dele era um diplomata russo que se mudara para o país há cerca de 12 anos. O rapaz era um excelente partido, e parecia completamente enfeitiçado pela jovem de longos cabelos lilases.  
- Eu nunca a tinha visto nos bailes antes, porque jamais teria me esquecido de um rosto tão belo como o seu - disse ele, jogando todo o seu charme para a inocente menina.  
- Eu não costumo frequentar bailes - respondeu Saori, um tanto quanto envergonhada.  
Com um sorriso sedutor, Hyoga afirmou:  
- Gostaria de poder revê-la em outras ocasiões...  
- Quem sabe? - desconversou ela.  
Ele era muito atraente e gentil, sem dúvida. Mas algo em seu coração lhe dizia que Hyoga não era o homem que o destino havia lhe reservado.

Aioria continuava observando os outros convidados dançarem. Lembranças que pareciam perdidas para sempre voltaram à sua mente. Uma delas o fez se distrair completamente e esquecer de onde estava...  
_Chegara o tão aguardado dia do baile de debutante de Marin. A jovem fez sua entrada triunfal ao descer a escadaria da mansão Kido enquanto os convidados admiravam a beleza e o porte da debutante. O vestido branco e rodado descia em camadas vaporosas até o chão, moldando a cintura fina e dando a ela um ar de princesa dos contos de fada. A tiara de strass com brilhantes emoldurava os cachos ruivos e realçava ainda mais a beleza de seu rosto delicado.  
A nata da alta sociedade de Tóquio reunira-se para aquele evento, especialmente os rapazes em idade de se casar. Embora tivesse apenas 15 anos, Marin se configurava como a candidata ideal à esposa para muitos deles. Belíssima, culta e herdeira de uma grande fortuna, não lhe faltariam pretendentes. Mal sabiam eles que os balancetes da fábrica do Sr. Kido já apresentavam os primeiros sinais de que a administração estava sendo mal conduzida.  
Aioria observava a chegada da moça escondido atrás de um enorme vaso de flores. Não podia participar da festa, uma vez que era apenas um empregado, mas não perderia por nada aquele momento. Marin parecia uma rainha com aquele traje de gala. Era isso que ela estava destinada a ser: uma rainha. A rainha dos bailes e dos corações dos rapazes. "Principalmente do meu", pensou ele, desiludido.  
Como mandava a tradição, ela dançou a primeira valsa com o pai. Em seguida, para irritação de Aioria, ela concedeu a segunda dança a Ikki Amamya. "Desgraçado!", revoltou-se o jovem de olhos azuis enquanto os observava à distância.  
"O quê está fazendo aqui, Aioria? Volte para a cozinha e vá ajudar sua mãe!", repreendeu Sophie, a governanta francesa de nariz empinado que ensinava idiomas às filhas do Sr. Kido.  
A contragosto, Aioria retirou-se. A última imagem que vira fora a de Marin ao lado daquele burguesinho insuportável. Impossível não notar que Ikki sentia-se superior aos outros rapazes. Desde que o jovem conhecera Marin e começara a cortejá-la, meses atrás, tivera certeza de que um dia ela seria esposa dele. Essa certeza tinha atormentado o coração de Aioria durante vários anos._

Entretanto, o mundo dera muitas voltas e, por uma ironia do destino, a ruiva se tornara sua esposa. Não fazia idéia de onde Ikki estaria atualmente, mas daria tudo para que ele soubesse que havia perdido Marin para um ex-empregado da família da moça.  
Uma valsa começou a tocar naquele exato momento, fazendo Aioria esquecer de suas velhas recordações.  
- Vamos dançar - ele disse subitamente para a esposa.  
- Eu não quero - respondeu ela, nervosa com seu tom de voz autoritário.  
- Você me deve essa dança - insistiu o rapaz, já enlaçando a cintura da jovem com uma das mãos.  
Marin quis protestar, mas decidiu se calar e obedecê-lo. Com tantos convidados ao seu redor, não ficaria bem discutir com o marido na frente deles.  
Aioria a levou até o meio do salão, onde começaram a valsar. Ele a deixou supresa com sua desenvoltura para a dança. Não imaginava que o rapaz tivesse tanta habilidade. E, por mais que tentasse não se abalar, o simples contato da mão dele na sua cintura provocou um verdadeiro maremoto de sensações dentro dela.  
Ela evitava a todo custo manter contato visual com aqueles olhos azuis, mas era impossível resistir à vontade de levantar seu rosto para observá-los. Lentamente, seus olhos se ergueram para encontrar os dele, e sentiu um frio no estômago quando isso finalmente aconteceu.  
Reparou que havia um brilho ofuscante nas íris azuladas, um brilho que conseguiu a proeza de deixá-la entorpecida e com falta de ar. Mal conseguia se mexer, por isso deixou que ele a conduzisse ao ritmo da música. Aioria dançava harmoniosamente, com movimentos precisos e sutis ao mesmo tempo, de tal modo que fazia a moça sentir-se tão leve quanto uma pluma.  
Por um breve momento, os olhos dele se perderam dentro do decote de Marin, o que produziu vários pensamentos libidinosos em sua mente. Disfarçou de imediato, com medo que ela percebesse. Sempre que ficava muito próximo da esposa, Aioria precisava fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não agarrá-la à força, tão intensa era a atração que sentia.  
Ao final da valsa, o rapaz retirou a mão que envolvia a cintura dela e separou-se rapidamente da ruiva.  
- Obrigado – agradeceu, antes de se afastar dela e ir conversar com outros homens que estavam ali por perto.  
Marin demorou para se recuperar das fortes emoções despertadas por aquela dança. Estava com raiva de si mesma por ser tão vulnerável ao charme de Aioria. A presença dele a deixava enfraquecida, sem forças sequer para raciocinar.

Ambos já estavam exaustos daquela verdadeira guerra particular que travavam diariamente. Algo precisava mudar entre eles, mas nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer, e nem sabiam direito como dar o primeiro passo. Até que Aioria teve uma idéia: decidiu levar Marin e Saori para um passeio. Talvez um dia longe daquela casa conseguisse melhorar os ânimos e diminuir um pouco a tensão que ameaçava destruir aquele casamento tão problemático.  
Durante o jantar de quarta-feira, ele fez o convite:  
- O que acham de fazermos um passeio ao Lago Biwa[1] no próximo domingo?  
Saori logo se entusiasmou com a idéia, até porque nunca tinha ido ao lago. Entretanto, Marin não parecia muito disposta a ir.  
- Por favor, Marin! Vai ser divertido! – pediu a garota, com olhos suplicantes.  
Era quase impossível para a jovem negar os pedidos de sua irmã mais nova. Saori era jovem e precisava se distrair, como qualquer garota da sua idade. Embora a ruiva soubesse que seria difícil passar um dia inteiro na companhia do marido, não poderia se recusar a acompanhá-los.  
- Está bem – concordou. Aioria sorriu discretamente.

No domingo, acordaram bem cedo. Aioria possuía um automóvel de último tipo, bem como um motorista particular. Naquele dia, porém, fez questão de dirigir ele mesmo até o local. Durante o percurso, o casal mal trocou meia dúzia de palavras. Saori se incomodou com aquele clima tenso, mas decidiu que os deixaria a sós para conversarem.  
Quando chegaram ao Lago Biwa, trocaram de roupa em uma cabine oferecida aos turistas. Ao ver Marin em trajes de banho, Aioria mal conseguiu disfarçar o quanto se sentia atraído pela jovem. Percebendo seu olhar interessado, ela corou imediatamente.  
Os três se aproximaram da margem do lago, e Marin estendeu uma toalha sobre a relva para sentar-se sobre a mesma. Um pouco sem jeito, Aioria perguntou:  
- Posso ficar aqui com você?  
Mesmo contrariada, ela concordou com a cabeça. O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, tomando cuidado para não ficar perto demais.  
- Eu vou entrar na água – avisou Saori, já correndo para dentro do lago.  
- Não vá para o fundo – gritou Marin, vendo-a se afastar – Você não sabe nadar!  
A garota nem deu ouvidos ao que a irmã disse. Queria aproveitar aquele lindo dia de sol e, de quebra, deixar os dois sozinhos para que se entendessem.

Marin se aborreceu por ficar à sós com Aioria. Quando estava perto dele, não conseguia ser tão sensata quanto gostaria. Aliás, perdia completamente o rumo sempre que seu olhar se encontrava com o dele.  
O rapaz também aparentava estar nem um pouco à vontade ao seu lado. Disfarçadamente, ele apreciava a visão das pernas bem-torneadas da esposa. Tinha vontade de tocar nelas, mas precisava se conter. Marin ainda deveria estar traumatizada depois da noite em que ele tentara agarrá-la à força. _"Será que ela não sente nada por mim além de desprezo?"_, atormentava-se.  
- Lindo dia, não? – ele perguntou, somente para quebrar o silêncio.  
- Realmente. Mas tem algumas nuvens no céu. Espero que não chova – respondeu a ruiva, somente por educação.  
Sem perceber, Aioria se aproximou um pouco mais dela. Marin sentiu um súbito calor invadir seu corpo quando a mão dele esbarrou acidentalmente na sua perna. Ou teria sido proposital?  
- Você quer beber alguma coisa? Posso comprar algo num desses quiosques próximos – ele ofereceu, querendo ser gentil.  
- Não, obrigada.  
Como a toalha era bem larga e comprida, Aioria decidiu se deitar sobre ela. Apoiou suas mãos embaixo da cabeça e ficou admirando o céu.  
- Você lembra de quando nós éramos crianças e ficávamos adivinhando o formato das nuvens? – perguntou.  
Aquela recordação fez Marin sorrir e visualizar uma cena guardada na memória: Aioria, com nove anos, apontando as nuvens e comparando-as com animais e objetos. Ela, com sete, rindo das gracinhas que seu amigo inventava. Suspirou. Eles eram tão próximos naquele tempo... Às vezes, só para provocá-la, o menino desatava o laço de fita que prendia seus cabelos e saía correndo, enquanto ela, furiosa, tentava alcançá-lo para acertar as contas.  
- Era muito divertido – concordou a moça, nostálgica.  
Ele também sentia uma saudade gigantesca da época em que os dois se entendiam bem. Naquele tempo, não existiam farpas nem ofensas entre eles, nem a necessidade de ferir um ao outro com atitudes mesquinhas.  
- Tudo é mais fácil quando somos crianças. Não existem grandes preocupações. A vida é bem menos complicada...  
- Você, filosofando? – divertiu-se a ruiva.  
Aioria ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela intensamente.  
- Naquela época, eu nunca imaginei que um dia nós sentiríamos tanta mágoa um do outro - ele confessou.

Antes que Marin pudesse responder, avistou algo que a deixou desesperada.  
- Aquela não é a Saori? Eu acho que ela está... se afogando! – gritou a jovem.  
O rapaz olhou na direção indicada pela esposa e percebeu que havia algo errado acontecendo com sua cunhada.  
- Por favor, Aioria! Salve a minha irmã! – implorou Marin, apavorada.

[1] O lago fica na Província de Shiga e é o maior do Japão. Considerado um local ideal para veraneio, possui excelentes instalações para pesca, natação, remo e acampamento.  
Fonte: www(ponto)japaoinfotur(ponto)org/a3(ponto)asp

**_Próximo capítulo_**

_Marin ficou feliz e ao mesmo tempo insegura com aquela mudança de hábito, porque ela poderia significar muitas coisas. Se Aioria não estava mais se encontrando com outras, talvez esperasse que ela viesse a cumprir seu papel de esposa. E, embora relutasse em admitir, ela estava cada vez mais ansiosa por isso. _

* * *

_- Está enganada, Marin. Eu não teria me casado com você se não a considerasse culta, sofisticada e... – o rapaz interrompeu a frase por alguns instantes, enquanto os dois trocavam olhares cada vez mais intensos – ...uma mulher belíssima – acrescentou.  
Naquele momento, a ruiva percebeu que estava sob o completo domínio dele. De que adiantaria negar? Apesar de tudo o que ele tinha feito contra sua família, ela o queria. E muito. Infinitamente mais do que ele poderia supor...  
Seu corpo estremeceu levemente ao imaginar o que estaria por vir. Eles estavam tão próximos um do outro que um beijo parecia inevitável. _

_

* * *

__Quando a pessoa abriu a porta e entrou, sua expressão mudou radicalmente. Como aquele rapaz tivera a audácia de pisar naquela casa novamente?  
O choque do Dr. Ikki Amamya não foi menor. Jamais esperaria encontrar Aioria na casa de Marin depois de tanto tempo._

**Agradecimentos  
Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Tmb sinto uma dor tão grande no coração quando sou obrigada a escrever essas cenas de sofrimento, essas trocas de ofensas entre os dois *bem irônica*, rsrsrsrs... Tô brincando! Claro que eu torço muito por eles, mas ficam tão bonitinhos brigando! No próximo capítulo, vai rolar uma pequena trégua (quero só ver até quando isso vai durar, hehehe...). E vc acertou, a felicidade dos "pombinhos" ainda vai demorar um pouco. Bjs!  
**Nina:** Menina, essa sua idéia deles se pegando em cima da mesa de jantar foi super-ultra-mega-instigante! Seria muuuuito sexy, mas eu planejei algo bem diferente para os dois. Qdo rolar (daqui a alguns capítulos), eu espero que vc e os outros leitores aprovem! E olha, o Seiya deve ter algo bem especial pra despertar paixões entre metade das garotas do anime (mesmo que duas delas sejam a insossa da Mino e a peste da Shina, argh!). Sorte da Marin que o Aioria não tenha tantas admiradoras, assim a concorrência é menor XD Voltando à fic: acho que o Aioria vai se redimir bastante no próximo capítulo (o motivo está no final deste capítulo, como vc deve ter percebido). Mais uma vez, obrigada por comentar! Bjs!  
**Celina:** Gracias pela review! Por favor, peço que vc tenha um pouco mais de paciência comigo, hehehe... estou tentando atualizar rapidamente, mas nem sempre isso é possível. Bom, tão cedo o Aioria não vai assumir que ama a Marin, pelo menos não em palavras (acho que ele vai demonstrar isso de outras formas, com gestos de carinho, por exemplo). E ela tmb não admite revelar seu amor por ele. Casalzinho complicado esse, rsrsrsrs... Por enquanto, a Marin ainda não provocou ciúmes no Aioria, mas parece que no próximo capítulo um certo personagem do seu passado vai dar as caras e deixar o Aioria furioso, hehehe... Quanto à Saori, vcs saberão o que aconteceu no próximo capítulo. Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Comentários:  
**Oi pessoal, tudo bem?  
__Por favor, comentem o capítulo. Eu gostaria de saber o que vcs estão achando do andamento da fic, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**_Capítulo 7_**

Aioria se jogou na água e foi nadando em direção ao lugar onde Saori estava se afogando. Quando a alcançou, pegou a garota desacordada nos braços e a trouxe para a margem do lago, enquanto Marin observava tudo à distância.  
- Por favor, não a deixe morrer! – ela pediu, aflita, assim que o marido colocou a garota no chão. O rapaz começou a fazer algumas manobras de primeiros-socorros, ao mesmo tempo em que vários curiosos se aproximavam para ver a cena.  
Marin ficou aliviada ao notar que a irmã estava reagindo. Ainda um pouco atordoada, Saori abriu os olhos.  
- Sua louca! Poderia ter morrido! – censurou a irmã, enquanto a abraçava – Você está proibida de se afastar de nós, entendeu?  
- Desculpe, Marin. Eu não sabia que ali era tão fundo – explicou a garota. Ela desviou o olhar para o marido da ruiva e o agradeceu:  
- Obrigada por me salvar, Aioria.  
- De nada. Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez – afirmou o rapaz, num tom descontraído.  
Ele e Marin se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto olhavam um para o outro.  
- Obrigada – ela disse, com vontade de abraçá-lo. Mas não o fez.  
A ruiva ajudou a irmã a se recompor do susto e a envolveu com uma toalha de banho. Aioria ficou observando as duas, sentindo admiração pelo modo maternal como sua esposa cuidava da garota. Ele sorriu ao imaginar como seria a vida deles se Marin tivesse um filho seu, mas logo afastou esse pensamento. _"Ela jamais concordaria com isso..."_, refletiu o rapaz, com um semblante entristecido.

No fim do dia, voltaram para casa. Saori foi para o seu quarto, e o casal ficou sozinho novamente. Marin decidiu demonstrar sua gratidão mais uma vez.  
- Eu nunca poderei agradecer o que você fez hoje, Aioria. Se algo tivesse acontecido com a Saori... não sei o que eu faria.  
- Você a ama muito, não é?  
- Eu cuidei dela desde que nasceu. Sempre fomos muito apegadas, principalmente depois da morte da nossa mãe. Por isso, eu me sinto um pouco "mãe" da minha irmã – afirmou a moça.  
- Você daria uma ótima mãe. Não gostaria de ter os seus próprios filhos? – perguntou o rapaz, deixando-a vermelha.  
- Eu sempre desejei ter filhos, mas, agora... eu sei que isso é impossível... – respondeu ela, desviando o olhar.  
Aioria disse algo que a surpreendeu:  
- Se a idéia de ter um filho meu é tão absurda para você, podemos pensar em adotar uma criança.  
A esposa o encarou admirada.  
- Você... faria isso?  
- Por que não? Existem tantas crianças orfãs, precisando de um lar... – explicou o rapaz – Eu estou um pouco cansado e vou me deitar. Boa noite, Marin.  
Ele subiu as escadas, deixando-a totalmente confusa. Jamais imaginara que Aioria seria capaz de um gesto tão generoso quanto adotar uma criança. _"Quem diria... dentro desse homem frio e vingativo, ainda resta um pouco de sensibilidade"_.

Depois daquele dia, Marin mudou o modo de tratar o marido. Talvez movida pela gratidão, já que Aioria tinha salvado a vida de sua irmã, começou a conversar mais com ele durante as refeições, e até mesmo a sorrir de vez em quando. Às vezes também fazia pequenos agrados, como preparar o chá preferido dele. Ela o adoçava com mel, desejando que aquela bebida também pudesse adoçar o coração de Aioria.  
Inicialmente, ele reagiu com surpresa e desconfiança ao perceber que Marin estava se comportando de forma diferente. Não compreendia direito porque ela estava baixando a guarda, mas não demorou para que também começasse a retribuir suas gentilezas. Uma noite, trouxe para Marin uma caixa de bombons de cereja, sabendo que a esposa os adorava. E, quando completaram quatro meses de casados, aproveitou a ocasião para presenteá-la com flores. Embora disfarçasse, ela ficou toda derretida com a delicadeza dele. _"Aioria sabe ser muito gentil e educado quando quer"_, pensou a ruiva ao receber as rosas.  
Aos poucos, os dois passaram a se entender melhor. E o maior sinal de que algo tinha mudado entre eles foi o de que Aioria parou de sair todas as noites. Lenta e gradualmente, suas saídas foram se espaçando, até que ele começou a preferir ficar em casa depois do jantar. Marin ficou feliz e ao mesmo tempo insegura com aquela mudança de hábito, porque ela poderia significar muitas coisas. Se Aioria não estava mais se encontrando com outras, talvez esperasse que ela viesse a cumprir seu papel de esposa. E, embora relutasse em admitir, estava cada vez mais ansiosa por isso.  
Secretamente, desejava que a mudança do rapaz representasse um novo começo para o casamento deles. Percebera que o marido estava cada dia mais gentil, e que, às vezes, mostrava-se até carinhoso com ela, o que a fazia nutrir esperanças de que um novo sentimento pudesse estar nascendo dentro daquele homem tão orgulhoso.

Certa noite, Aioria comentou após o jantar:  
- A noite está muito bonita. Vamos dar uma volta lá fora?  
Aquele convite fez o coração da ruiva disparar. _"O quê será que ele está planejando?"_, pensou ela, enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para o jardim.  
A lua, as estrelas e as flores ao redor deles formavam um cenário perfeito para uma declaração de amor. Seria essa a intenção de Aioria ao trazê-la para aquele passeio noturno? A simples possibilidade fazia o coração da jovem dar saltos dentro do peito.  
- Eu estava pensando em darmos um baile de reveillon aqui em casa – comentou o marido, como quem não quer nada - Sei que ainda falta mais de um mês para o fim do ano, mas o ideal seria que nós começássemos a organizar os preparativos desde já.  
- Como você preferir – respondeu ela, querendo agradá-lo.  
De repente, uma brisa gelada fez sua pele arrepiar-se. Esfregando os próprios braços para aquecê-los, Marin disse:  
- Está frio aqui.  
Com um sorriso charmoso, o rapaz retirou o casaco que vestia e o colocou delicadamente sobre os ombros da esposa. Ela o agradeceu:  
- Obrigada. Você é um homem gentil.  
- Ao contrário do que você imagina, não sou perverso e insensível – afirmou Aioria, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. O olhar profundo do marido a perturbou, fazendo suas faces corarem. Timidamente, ela negou:  
- Eu nunca disse que você era perverso.  
- Mas eu sei que você pensava isso a meu respeito.  
Marin ficou desconcertada. Não poderia desmentir, já que era a mais absoluta verdade.  
- Eu sei que sua opinião sobre mim também não é das melhores – observou a jovem.  
- Está enganada, Marin. Eu não teria me casado com você se não a considerasse culta, sofisticada e... – o rapaz interrompeu a frase por alguns instantes, enquanto os dois trocavam olhares cada vez mais intensos – ...uma mulher belíssima – acrescentou.  
Naquele momento, a ruiva percebeu que estava sob o completo domínio dele. De que adiantaria negar? Apesar de tudo o que ele tinha feito contra sua família, ela o queria. E muito. Infinitamente mais do que ele poderia supor...  
Seu corpo estremeceu levemente ao imaginar o que estaria por vir. Eles estavam tão próximos um do outro que um beijo parecia inevitável. Bastaria um único gesto e ela se entregaria a Aioria sem hesitar.

Para sua total frustração, ele se afastou dela e afirmou:  
- É melhor entrarmos. Está esfriando aqui fora.  
Contrariada, a moça o acompanhou até a casa, sem compreender porque o marido tinha estragado aquele momento tão especial. E pensar que ela tinha suspeitado de que Aioria estivesse se apaixonando por ela! _"Como eu pude ser tão ingênua?"_, perguntou-se, desanimada.  
O rapaz se despediu da esposa e subiu para o seu quarto. Tinha sido quase impossível resistir à vontade de beijá-la no jardim, mas ele conseguira se controlar. Prometera à ela que nunca mais tentaria agarrá-la à força, e não podia quebrar essa promessa. Por outro lado, a proibição imposta por Marin estava se transformando num sacrifício cada vez mais terrível para ele. Quase todas as noites, acordava banhado de suor depois de ter sonhos eróticos com a jovem. A pior parte era constatar que não havia ninguém ao seu lado na cama.  
Por um momento, Aioria tinha ficado com a impressão de que a ruiva esperava que ele tomasse a iniciativa de beijá-la, mas logo afastou aquela hipótese da cabeça. Seria ilusão de sua parte acreditar que Marin o desejava. É verdade que ela tinha mudado sua maneira de tratá-lo, mas daí a pensar que estivesse se apaixonando por ele, havia uma enorme distância.  
Suspirou, sentindo-se confuso. Depois que Marin passara a tratá-lo melhor, estava quase desistindo do seu antigo plano de seduzi-la e depois abandoná-la. Talvez devesse deixar de lado o orgulho ferido e tentar ser feliz com ela. Em vez de diminuir, o seu amor só havia aumentado com a convivência. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, nos quais ela havia demonstrado todo o seu desprezo e não hesitara em ofendê-lo, não conseguira deixar de amá-la. Pelo contrário. Parecia que, quanto mais a esposa o ignorava, mais ele desejava conquistar o seu amor. E, agora que ela estava sendo mais cordial, suas velhas ilusões haviam renascido. Devido a esses acontecimentos, Aioria ainda não perdera as esperanças de ter Marin em seus braços algum dia.

No dia seguinte, Marin decidiu cuidar dos preparativos para o baile de reveillon que iriam oferecer, conforme o marido lhe pedira. Elaborou a lista de convidados e providenciou todos os detalhes, desde a decoração da casa até o cardápio que seria servido. Ocupada com os assuntos da recepção, ela não deu muita importância para o forte resfriado que a abateu. No entanto, seu aspecto frágil começou a preocupar Saori, que insistiu para que consultasse um médico.  
- Não é nada, só um resfriado – a ruiva desconversou.  
- Mas você está cada vez pior, Marin. Nunca vi você tão pálida como agora.  
- Impressão sua. Eu estou ótima! – insistiu a moça, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava. Subitamente, sentiu uma forte tontura.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou Saori, vendo a irmã se apoiar na mesa para não cair.  
- Não foi nada – Marin tentou minimizar.  
- Eu vou ligar para o Aioria e pedir que volte para casa agora mesmo. Pode ser alguma coisa grave! – Saori afirmou, assustada.  
- Você não vai fazer isso! – repreendeu a irmã – Eu já disse que é apenas um resfriado.  
- E se você estiver grávida?  
Marin se segurou para não rir.  
- Mais fácil o Aioria estar – ironizou ela, para espanto de Saori.  
Aproveitando uma distração da irmã, a garota telefonou para a empresa do cunhado e pediu para falar com ele. Explicou a situação, e Aioria garantiu que chegaria em casa assim que fosse possível.  
Teimosamente, Marin ignorou os pedidos de Saori e se negou a ir para a cama, alegando que o mal-estar tinha passado. Porém, sentia calafrios tão fortes que faziam seu corpo inteiro tremer. Sua testa estava muito quente, e ela sabia que aquilo era febre. Quando Aioria entrou em casa, a ruiva mal se aguentava em pé.  
- Você parece muito doente – disse o marido, se aproximando dela – Por que não está deitada?  
- Você é médico, por acaso? – ela perguntou, mal-humorada. De repente, tudo ficou escuro à sua volta, e suas pernas não responderam mais. Marin perdeu os sentidos, e teria caído no chão se Aioria não corresse para ampará-la.  
- Ela desmaiou! Precisamos chamar um médico! – gritou o rapaz, segurando a esposa nos braços – Você conhece algum, Saori?  
- Sim, o Dr. Toshio. Ele é o médico da nossa família! – respondeu a garota, igualmente apavorada.  
- Por favor, ligue para ele e diga para que venha para cá com urgência!

Com Marin desfalecida em seu colo, Aioria começou a subir a escadaria. Levou-a até o quarto dela, colocando-a sobre a cama com todo o cuidado. Aquele desmaio o deixara desesperado, e ficou mais nervoso ainda ao perceber que ela não voltava a si. Ao pousar sua mão sobre a testa da esposa, sentiu que ela estava ardendo em febre, o que aumentou ainda mais a sua angústia.  
Saori obedeceu à ordem do cunhado e procurou o telefone do médico. Dez minutos depois, subiu ao quarto da irmã para dar uma notícia.  
- O Dr. Toshio avisou que não poderá vir porque está com a perna engessada, mas prometeu enviar um conhecido dele. Disse que é de sua inteira confiança.  
- Está bem – concordou Aioria, pegando o termômetro que colocara para medir a febre de Marin. Ao verificar a temperatura, levou um susto.  
- Ela está com quase quarenta graus!  
A menina ficou muito assustada com aquela informação.  
- O quê podemos fazer enquanto o médico não chega? – ela perguntou.  
- Peça à alguma empregada que traga algumas compressas de água fria. Talvez ajudem a diminuir a febre – ele sugeriu. Saori saiu correndo do quarto, deixando-o à sós com a esposa.  
Aioria estava aflito. Não sabia que doença era aquela, e o pavor de perdê-la se apoderou dele.  
- Não me deixe, Marin... – ele começou a dizer, debruçando-se sobre a moça – Eu não posso viver sem você...  
Algumas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos azuis. Não era justo que, logo agora que os dois estavam começando a se entender, ele corresse o risco de perder Marin.  
Ao ouvir as batidas na porta, enxugou suas lágrimas rapidamente.  
- Pode entrar – ele disse em voz alta.  
Quando a pessoa abriu a porta e entrou, sua expressão mudou radicalmente. Como aquele rapaz tivera a audácia de pisar naquela casa novamente?  
O choque do Dr. Ikki Amamya não foi menor. Jamais esperaria encontrar Aioria na casa de Marin depois de tanto tempo. Sobretudo, ajoelhado aos pés da cama dela e segurando as mãos da jovem entre as dele. Não entendia o que ele estava fazendo ali... e preferia continuar sem entender.  
- O Dr. Toshio pediu que eu viesse examinar a Marin – Ikki afirmou, ainda recobrando-se da surpresa.

Aioria não respondeu. Estava furioso com aquela peça que o destino havia lhe pregado. Com tantos médicos na cidade, porque justamente ele viera atender sua esposa?

**Próximo capítulo**

_Os anos haviam se passado, e ele retornara ao Japão com o objetivo de se estabelecer definitivamente. Já era hora de sossegar e ter uma vida estável, ao lado de uma esposa que pertencesse à sua classe social. Ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém melhor do que Marin para ocupar esse posto. Infelizmente, teria que mudar seus planos. "Nunca pensei que ela se casaria com aquele homem", refletia ele, enquanto se dirigia à mansão. _

* * *

_- Bom dia, Marin – cumprimentou o médico.  
- Bom dia – ela respondeu, um pouco desconcertada. Não esperava rever Ikki, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias.  
Aioria ficou observando as reações da moça, preocupado em descobrir se ela ainda possuía algum sentimento por Ikki. _

_

* * *

_

_- Eu quero o divórcio – afirmou ele, sem um traço de emoção na voz.  
A moça ficou ainda mais pálida do que já estava. Divórcio? Ele queria se separar dela?  
- Você... está falando sério? – perguntou ela, tentando desesperadamente não chorar.  
- Eu nunca falei tão sério - respondeu Aioria, afastando-se da cama onde Marin repousava._

**Agradecimentos  
****Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias! Você observou bem: a Marin não teve outros namorados antes de se casar com Aioria, apenas pretendentes, como o Ikki. Aos poucos, nós teremos novas revelações a respeito do amor dela pelo Aioria (qdo começou, etc). Tmb quero aproveitar para agradecer as reviews que vc deixou nas outras fics. Bjs!  
**Celina:** Gracias pelos elogios! Realmente vai ser ótimo ver o Aioria se roendo de ciúmes (ou "celos") do Ikki né? O Aioria deu uma de herói como você disse e conseguiu comover a Marin, mas essa "paz" entre o casal não vai durar muito, hehehe... Agradeço pela compreensão, mas eu (como leitora) sei bem como é difícil esperar as atualizações de uma fic qdo estamos interessados em saber o que vem pela frente. Bjs!  
**Nina:** Claro que eu sei que o Aioria tem muitas admiradoras fora do anime, e algumas até bem "fanáticas", hehehe... A volta do Ikki vai provocar muitas lágrimas, cenas de ciúme e novas confusões entre o casal, como vc deve ter percebido nas "cenas do próximo capítulo". Não precisa ficar com inveja da Marin, afinal ela é só uma personagem XD Na vida real ninguém tem tantos admiradores assim, a não ser algumas dessas atrizes/modelos que aparecem na TV. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentários:  
**_Queridos leitores, tudo blz?  
Pessoal, onde foram parar os comentários sobre a fic? Será que os últimos capítulos ficaram chatos?? Tô sentindo falta daquele entusiasmo do começo... desse jeito, fico desmotivada pra atualizar com mais frequência XD Por favor, continuem deixando reviews, pq eu preciso (e muito) do incentivo de vcs, ok?  
_  
_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 8**

Com um semblante sério, Ikki se aproximou da cama e disse:  
- Se me dá licença, eu preciso examiná-la.  
Contrariado, Aioria se afastou um pouco para que o médico realizasse o procedimento.  
- Poderia sair do quarto? – pediu o doutor ao outro rapaz. O sangue de Aioria ferveu diante daquela pergunta.  
- Não vou sair. Eu sou o marido dela! – anunciou, acabando com qualquer dúvida que Ikki ainda pudesse ter a esse respeito.  
- Está bem. Se faz questão, pode ficar – cedeu o médico.  
Ele pegou o estetoscópio da maleta e o colocou sobre o peito de Marin, que ainda não recobrara os sentidos. Vendo a cena, Aioria fez uma carranca.  
- Ela está com muita febre, e desmaiou há cerca de meia hora – informou ele – Acha que é muito grave?  
Antes de responder, Ikki continuou o exame. Alguns minutos depois, deu o diagnóstico:  
- Marin está com pneumonia. Vou receitar alguns remédios, e amanhã cedo retornarei para examiná-la.  
Aioria respirou fundo, tentando afastar o ciúme que estava sentindo. Perguntou:  
- Ela corre algum risco de morrer?  
O médico o encarou com certa frieza.  
- Por enquanto, não podemos afastar essa possibidade. Mas, se seguir todas as recomendações que vou lhe passar, acredito que ela estará curada dentro de alguns dias.  
Ele fez algumas anotações em uma folha. Ao terminar, entregou a receita para Aioria.  
- Estes são os remédios que ela deve tomar, bem como os horários. Siga essas orientações com atenção. Eu voltarei amanhã.  
Antes que ele saísse do quarto, Aioria forçou-se a dizer:  
- Obrigado. Eu o acompanho até a porta.

Depois que Ikki se foi, ele retornou para o quarto da esposa e não saiu de lá pelo resto da noite. Saori lhe fez companhia por algum tempo, mas logo a dispensou, alegando que ela precisava dormir cedo para ir ao colégio na manhã seguinte.  
- Está bem. Eu sei que ela ficará em boas mãos – a garota disse, antes de sair do quarto.  
Ao longo da noite, Marin despertou algumas vezes, um tanto quanto agitada. A febre alta lhe provocava delírios. Aioria lhe deu os remédios receitados por Ikki e, aos poucos, a temperatura começou a diminuir.  
Durante a vígilia, Aioria aproveitou para ficar bem perto da esposa, e até mesmo para roubar alguns beijos dela enquanto dormia. O que mais o impressionou, porém, foi quando ela chamou por ele em seus momentos de delírio. Sua voz estava fraca e débil, mas insistia em repetir o nome do marido:  
- Aioria...  
- Estou aqui, meu amor – ele respondeu, acariciando levemente o rosto dela.  
- Fique comigo... – Marin pediu, de olhos fechados.  
O rapaz sabia que aquilo era apenas um delírio, mas não pôde deixar de se emocionar com aquelas palavras.  
- Eu vou ficar... para sempre – ele prometeu. A jovem se aquietou um pouco e voltou a dormir.  
Na manhã seguinte, Aioria não foi trabalhar. Decidiu ficar em casa cuidando de Marin, pois sabia que Ikki retornaria para vê-la e estava determinado a não deixá-los a sós nem por um segundo.  
Aquele ciúme era tolo e infantil, ele sabia. No fundo, porém, sempre desconfiara de que Marin ainda pudesse estar apaixonada por Ikki. E, pela reação do rapaz ao se encontrarem, no dia anterior, tinha certeza de que o médico ainda sentia algo por sua esposa.

Naquele mesmo horário, Ikki estava se preparando para ir à casa de Marin. Desde que regressara ao Japão, cerca de dois meses antes, ele desejava ter uma conversa com a jovem.  
Durante os oito anos em que permanecera fora, o rapaz não escrevera uma linha sequer para a ex-pretendente. Assim que iniciou o curso de Medicina, ele passou a se dividir entre os estudos e as farras noturnas com seus colegas de faculdade. Estivera tão ocupado com as bebedeiras e as prostitutas londrinas que não sobrara tempo para enviar à ela uma única carta.  
Apesar de não ter assumido um compromisso oficial com Marin antes de partir para a Inglaterra, ele ainda nutria esperanças de casar-se com ela quando voltasse. Por isso, a notícia de seu casamento com Aioria o pegara totalmente de surpresa.  
Não sabia explicar se ainda sentia algo por aquela mulher. Ele tinha se apaixonado por ela quando eram adolescentes, e a jovem parecia corresponder ao seu interesse. Os anos haviam se passado, e ele retornara ao Japão com o objetivo de se estabelecer definitivamente. Já era hora de sossegar e ter uma vida estável, ao lado de uma esposa que pertencesse à sua classe social. Ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém melhor do que Marin para ocupar esse posto. Infelizmente, teria que mudar seus planos. _"Nunca pensei que ela se casaria com aquele homem",_ refletia ele, enquanto se dirigia à mansão. Desconhecia o fato de que Aioria ficara milionário na mesma época em que ele havia partido para a Inglaterra. Por isso, tinha ficado muito curioso para entender as razões que levaram Marin a se casar com o rapaz. Teria ela enfrentado a oposição da família? Parecia bastante improvável, uma vez que continuava vivendo na casa que pertencera aos pais.

Assim que entrou na mansão, Aioria fez questão de conduzi-lo até o quarto da esposa e acompanhar os exames pessoalmente. A febre de Marin tinha baixado, e ela acordara um pouco antes de Ikki chegar. Por isso, ficou muito surpresa quando os dois rapazes entraram juntos no quarto.  
- Bom dia, Marin – cumprimentou o médico.  
- Bom dia – ela respondeu, um pouco desconcertada. Não esperava rever Ikki, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias.  
Aioria ficou observando as reações da moça, preocupado em descobrir se ela ainda possuía algum sentimento por Ikki.  
O doutor se aproximou da cama, vigiado de perto pelo marido da paciente. Começou a examiná-la, tentando ser o mais profissional possível diante daquela situação constrangedora: ele, Marin e Aioria juntos, dentro do mesmo quarto.  
- Parece que a febre cedeu. Isso é um bom sinal – ele comentou.  
- O quê devemos fazer agora? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Marin deve continuar o tratamento com os remédios e fazer muito repouso, para não ter uma recaída.  
Havia uma grande tensão no ar. De um lado, Ikki estava incomodado por reencontrar Marin casada com outro homem; de outro, Aioria mal disfarçava seus ciúmes devido à presença do médico; e, no meio do fogo cruzado, estava Marin. Aqueles dois homens a haviam decepcionado, cada um a seu modo. Ikki tinha viajado para a Inglaterra e esquecido que ela existia. E o que dizer de Aioria, que tanto sofrimento lhe causara nos últimos meses?  
- Eu já vou – disse Ikki, querendo fugir daquela situação – Até logo, Marin. Voltarei para vê-la outro dia, se for necessário.  
Aioria se irritou.  
- Eu espero que não seja - disse ele, num tom ríspido.  
A ruiva sentiu seu rosto corar, envergonhada pela grosseria do marido.  
- Obrigada, Ikki – ela o agradeceu, antes que saísse do aposento.  
Com uma irresistível vontade de irritar o marido da paciente, o médico respondeu:  
- Disponha.  
Completamente arrependido por ter demonstrado seus ciúmes tão abertamente, Aioria acompanhou o doutor até a porta. Ele esperava que Marin não tivesse percebido o real motivo do seu estranho comportamento.  
Por sua vez, ela tinha ficado chocada com a falta de cortesia do marido para com Ikki. O médico viera para examiná-la e Aioria o tratara com rispidez. Não entendia porque ele agira assim, como se estivesse enciumado.

Sua saúde foi se reestabelecendo aos poucos. Nas primeiras noites, a febre insistiu em voltar, embora com menos intensidade. Aioria ficava horas sentado em uma cadeira próxima à cama da esposa, e só ia para o seu próprio quarto quando já não se aguentava mais de sono. Tão logo despertava, ele voltava correndo para junto de Marin. Tanta dedicação surpreendeu a moça, já que ela não entendia porque o marido parecia tão preocupado com sua saúde. Ele se esforçava ao máximo para agradá-la, atendendo à todas as suas vontades. Até café na cama levava para ela!  
Provavelmente, sentia-se culpado pela maneira como a tratara nos primeiros meses de casados. Essa era a única explicação que conseguia encontrar para os atos de Aioria.  
Seu espanto foi ainda maior depois que Saori lhe contou sobre a reação desesperada do rapaz no dia em que Marin perdera os sentidos em seus braços.  
- Você nem imagina o quanto ele ficou transtornado quando você desmaiou. Parecia que o mundo estava acabando! Mais tarde, quando eu me ofereci para ficar no seu quarto durante a noite, Aioria disse que fazia questão de cuidar de você pessoalmente e que eu podia ir dormir trânquila.  
Marin corou ao saber desses detalhes.  
- Quer dizer que eu e Aioria ficamos aqui no meu quarto... sozinhos? – perguntou, com as faces ardendo.  
- O quê tem demais nisso? – perguntou Saori, ingenuamente. Nem lhe passava pela cabeça que a moça e o marido viviam como dois irmãos – Sinceramente, sempre achei estranho vocês dormirem em quartos separados.  
- Nós preferimos assim – explicou a ruiva, totalmente sem graça.  
- De qualquer forma, você tem muita sorte por ter um marido tão apaixonado quanto o Aioria – comentou a irmã, com ar sonhador – Eu só espero encontrar alguém como ele.  
"_Se ela soubesse da verdade..."_, pensou a moça, amargurada.  
Aquela história a deixou muito agitada, e surgiram algumas dúvidas em sua cabeça. Por que ele fizera tanta questão de ficar sozinho com ela? Será que Aioria tinha feito alguma coisa indevida enquanto estiveram à sós no quarto? Teria ele se aproveitado de sua incapacidade momentânea para "abusar" de uma pobre doente indefesa?  
Não queria acreditar que o marido fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas... ou seria? Afinal, ele não tentara levá-la para a cama à força algum tempo atrás?

No fim da tarde, Aioria mal chegou em casa e já foi correndo até o quarto da mulher para ver como ela estava passando. Entretanto, ficou muito decepcionado com a recepção fria de Marin.  
- Eu trouxe estas flores para você – disse ele, entregando o buquê de rosas que havia comprado.  
- São lindas. Obrigada – respondeu ela, secamente.  
O rapaz logo percebeu que algo estava errado. Já fazia algum tempo que Marin não o tratava daquela maneira indiferente.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Aioria perguntou, um pouco tenso.  
- Sim. Eu soube que você passou uma noite inteira sozinho comigo no meu quarto, quando eu estava ardendo em febre... e não permitiu que a Saori ficasse aqui. O quê você tinha em mente, Aioria? – ela exigiu saber.  
O marido ficou nervoso com a insinuação.  
- Como assim, o que eu tinha em mente? Você é minha esposa, e eu fiquei preocupado com a sua doença. Nada mais natural que eu ficasse aqui com você.  
- Isso se nós dois não soubéssemos que o nosso casamento é uma farsa.

A frase dela o feriu profundamente. Ele reagiu com fúria:  
- Você é uma ingrata! Eu perdi uma noite inteira de sono para ficar aqui, dando os remédios nos horários certos e cuidando de você!  
- Eu agradeço muito, mas acho no mínimo intrigante essa preocupação toda com a minha saúde. Além do mais, eu estava com muita febre naquela noite, por isso não estranharia nada se você se aproveitasse da situação, sabendo que eu não podia reagir e...  
- E o quê? – perguntou ele, cada vez mais irritado com a discussão.  
- Se aproveitasse de mim – ela insinuou.  
Aquela acusação injusta revoltou Aioria. Havia beijado Marin quando ela estava desfalecida, mas não tinha passado disso. Como ela podia pensar que ele seria capaz de algo tão baixo quanto abusar de uma doente?  
Ele já andava de cabeça quente por conta dos ciúmes provocados pela reaparição de Ikki, e aquilo foi a gota d'água. Sabia que a moça ainda estava se recuperando da pneumonia, mas estava chocado e magoado demais para ter uma atitude ponderada e sensata. Por isso, começou a desabafar tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta há muito tempo:  
- Você se acha irresístivel, não é Marin? Pois fique sabendo que eu não preciso apelar para esse tipo de recurso para ter uma mulher! Eu posso ter a mulher que eu quiser, na hora que eu quiser! E saiba que, mesmo que você me implorasse de joelhos, eu não a aceitaria. Quer saber por quê? Eu cheguei à conclusão de que mereço uma mulher à minha altura. Alguém que me valorize e que não esteja apenas interessada em desfrutar do meu dinheiro. Portanto, eu decidi que não vou mais insistir nesse casamento falido!  
- O quê você quer dizer? – ela perguntou, humilhada e assustada ao mesmo tempo.  
- Eu quero o divórcio – afirmou ele, sem um traço de emoção na voz.  
A moça ficou ainda mais pálida do que já estava. Divórcio? Ele queria se separar dela?  
- Você... está falando sério? – perguntou ela, tentando desesperadamente não chorar.  
- Eu nunca falei tão sério - respondeu Aioria, afastando-se da cama onde Marin repousava.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou dentro do quarto. Ela se esforçava para não derramar as lágrimas que estavam se formando em seus olhos. Por sua vez, o rapaz procurava não demonstrar as emoções violentas que se agitavam dentro dele.  
A palavra divórcio surgira impulsivamente, mas talvez fosse a melhor alternativa para os dois. Não havia futuro para eles. Para Marin, ele era um homem covarde e digno de asco. Tinha se esforçado inutilmente para fazê-la mudar de opinião. Seria perda de tempo prosseguir com aquele casamento, que se transformara em uma verdadeira tortura para ambos.  
O arrependimento tomou conta de Marin. Jamais deveria ter feito aquelas insinuações, pois nem sequer existia uma prova concreta de que Aioria tivesse se comportado indevidamente com ela. E se estivesse enganada e ele fosse inocente?  
- Me perdoe... – a jovem pediu, olhando para o marido – Eu não deveria ter pensado aquilo a seu respeito.  
- Sua atitude só demonstrou o quanto você me odeia, Marin. E eu não posso culpá-la. Eu fui o responsável pelo nosso casamento, mas estou disposto a consertar esse erro. Você vai ficar livre de mim para sempre.

A ameaça de perdê-lo a fez derramar as lágrimas que estava segurando até aquele instante. Seu desespero falou mais alto do que a vergonha em demonstrar seus sentimentos por aquele homem.  
- Eu... eu não quero o divórcio – ela tomou coragem para dizer, deixando-o muito espantado.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Eu... – ela começou a dizer, mas Aioria a interrompeu:  
- Você é uma mulher fria e interesseira, portanto, não tente me manipular com essas lágrimas de fingimento. Eu sei muito bem que você também quer a separação, e agora você tem um motivo ainda mais forte para isso. O seu "doutorzinho" voltou da Europa, e finalmente vocês poderão ficar juntos, como você sempre sonhou! – afirmou ele com ironia. _

_

* * *

__Uma grande tristeza se apossou dela quando descobriu que Aioria voltara a sair todas as noites. Sua decepção foi profunda, pois percebeu que havia se iludido ao acreditar que eles poderiam ser felizes algum dia. Ao contrário do que imaginara, ele não havia mudado. _

_

* * *

__- E o meu orgulho, onde fica? O pai dela me humilhou, Shina. Depois de tudo, você queria que eu salvasse a pele dele sem cobrar nada em troca?  
A moça suspirou.  
- Dane-se o orgulho, Aioria! O quê você conseguiu agindo dessa forma? O desprezo da mulher que você ama, é claro. Qualquer outra teria reagido como ela!  
- Você está defendendo a Marin? – ele se irritou._

**Agradecimentos  
Nina:** Eu, cruel?? Imagina! Hehehe... Vc viu que, apesar dos ciúmes, o principal motivo do Aioria pedir o divórcio foi a acusação (injusta) da Marin, né? Resta saber se ela vai conseguir reverter a situação (acho que não, a julgar pelas cenas do próximo capítulo). Esses dois ainda vão chorar muito por causa do orgulho, viu? Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Celina:** Gracias! Ah, tadinho do Aioria, ele só não beijou a Marin pq tinha prometido que não ia mais agarrar a mulher à força... e que coincidência o outro médico ter indicado justamente o Ikki, não?? Mas o Aioria só perdeu a cabeça e pediu o divórcio pq a Marin insinuou que ele tinha "abusado" dela quando estava com febre. Falou bobagem, deu nisso... Gracias pelos elogios! Bjs!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

A reação de Marin confundiu Aioria. Ele estava oferecendo a liberdade a ela! Deveria estar feliz por livrar-se dele, mas estava chorando. Seria por medo de que ele a deixasse sem dinheiro, entregue à própria sorte? Não conseguiu evitar um nó na garganta ao vê-la tão angustiada e frágil. Durante breves segundos, ele teve vontade de voltar atrás em sua decisão e tomar a esposa em seus braços para confortá-la. Entretanto, as lembranças de todo o sofrimento que ela lhe causara o obrigaram a manter o controle e decidir que não se deixaria comover por aquele melodrama barato.  
- Por quê não quer o divórcio? Não precisa ter medo quanto ao seu futuro. Esta casa é sua e de Saori, e eu vou providenciar para que vocês fiquem amparadas financeiramente. Eu não vou deixar vocês na miséria, se é essa a sua preocupação - afirmou o rapaz.  
- Eu não estou preocupada com isso! – ela negou, com lágrimas caindo pelo rosto. Sabia que qualidades como tato e sensibilidade não eram o forte de seu marido, mas será que ele não percebia a dor que estava lhe causando com aquelas palavras?  
Aioria insistiu:  
- Não estou entendendo, Marin. A única razão que a levou a se casar comigo foi o meu dinheiro. Eu já prometi que você ficará com a casa e manterá o mesmo padrão de vida de agora. Por que você não quer se divorciar?  
Embora hesitasse, ela precisava dizer a verdade. Não podia mais mentir sobre seus sentimentos. Precisava confessar que o motivo de sua recusa era um só: o seu amor por ele.  
- Eu... – a moça começou a dizer, mas Aioria a interrompeu:  
- Você é uma mulher fria e interesseira, portanto, não tente me manipular com essas lágrimas de fingimento. Eu sei muito bem que você também quer a separação, e agora você tem um motivo ainda mais forte para isso. O seu "doutorzinho" voltou da Europa, e finalmente vocês poderão ficar juntos, como você sempre sonhou! – afirmou ele, com ironia.  
A jovem ficou tão ofendida com aquela insinuação maldosa que o expulsou do quarto aos gritos:  
- Saia daqui, Aioria! Suma da minha frente!  
- Com todo o prazer, "querida esposa" – debochou ele, encarando-a com cinismo.

Assim que o rapaz saiu e fechou a porta, Marin começou a chorar de forma convulsiva.  
Como podia amar aquele homem, se ele só sabia machucá-la?

* * *

O casal passou alguns dias afastado. Marin ainda não se recuperara totalmente, e preferia passar a maior parte do tempo no quarto, só aparecendo na sala na hora do jantar. Uma grande tristeza se apossou dela quando descobriu que Aioria voltara a sair todas as noites. Sua decepção foi profunda, pois percebeu que havia se iludido ao acreditar que eles poderiam ser felizes algum dia. Ao contrário do que imaginara, ele não havia mudado. Para a ruiva, Aioria continuava a ser o mesmo homem insensível de antes.  
Por sua vez, o rapaz também estava decepcionado consigo mesmo. Quando Marin adoecera, tinha demonstrado de várias formas o quanto ela era importante para ele. Havia exposto abertamente seus sentimentos, mas nem isso foi suficiente para comover o coração de gelo da esposa. Marin devia estar muito feliz com a volta do seu namoradinho da adolescência. Ikki havia reaparecido na pior hora possível, e destruído toda e qualquer esperança de entendimento que Aioria pudesse ter em relação à moça.  
Estava cansado da rejeição de Marin e disposto a terminar aquele casamento de uma vez por todas. Decidiu retomar suas saídas noturnas para ficar bem longe dela, uma vez que não suportava mais conviver com uma mulher que o odiava tanto.

Shina estava servindo as mesas quando avistou um velho conhecido. Sorrindo, ela se aproximou do rapaz, cujo rosto parecia mais abatido do que nunca. Os olhos azuis de Aioria revelavam uma indisfarçável decepção, o que aumentou a curiosidade da moça. O que teria acontecido com ele?  
- Olá, sumido! O bom filho à casa torna! – ela o saudou alegremente, tentando descontrai-lo.  
- Oi Shina – ele cumprimentou, se esforçando para sorrir – Se você estiver disponível, eu gostaria de passar esta noite ao seu lado – acrescentou Aioria, decidido.  
A jovem estranhou um pouco a proposta do cliente. Ele não costumava ser tão direto, e quase sempre deixava que ela tomasse a iniciativa de convidá-lo. Desta vez, Aioria a surpreendera.  
- Você ficou tanto tempo sem aparecer que eu pensei que você tinha se entendido com sua esposa – comentou Shina.  
O rapaz suspirou, demonstrando toda a sua amargura.  
- Eu também pensei que isso seria possível, mas... descobri que o meu casamento não tem mais salvação...  
- Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu? Vamos até minha casa – decidiu Shina, impulsivamente.  
- Seu patrão não vai se incomodar com sua saída? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Não, eu posso repor as horas depois. Ele é bastante flexível nesse sentido – explicou a moça – Minha casa é aqui perto, como você sabe.  
Disposto a esquecer Marin nos braços de sua velha "amiga", Aioria decidiu acompanhá-la até o local. Eles entraram na casa de Shina, que, apesar de bastante simples, era bem arrumada e decorada com bom-gosto. Ela ofereceu uma bebida ao rapaz, e os dois sentaram-se no sofá da sala. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até que Shina disse:  
- Estou curiosa para saber porque você desistiu do seu casamento.

Aioria abaixou a cabeça, constragido. Era duro admitir que fracassara em seu objetivo de conquistar Marin. Entretanto, precisava desabafar com alguém.  
- Eu percebi que estava me iludindo ao esperar que ela viesse a me amar algum dia... – confessou.  
"_Essa mulher só pode ser cega"_, pensou Shina, revoltada com aquela história. Como alguém poderia não amar Aioria, se ele era um homem lindo, charmoso, inteligente, sensual?  
- Você vai me desculpar por dizer isso, mas a sua mulher é uma completa idiota! – afirmou a moça.  
Aioria sorriu, achando graça no modo revoltado como Shina dissera aquela frase. Ela continuou:  
– É impossível não se apaixonar por você, Aioria. Tem mesmo certeza de que ela não o ama?  
O semblante do rapaz se entristeceu novamente.  
- Ela me odeia, me despreza! E o pior é que tenho quase certeza de que ela ama outro, Shina. Um antigo namorado da adolescência. Se eu pudesse, mataria aquele desgraçado! – exaltou-se ele.  
- Calma! Ciúmes não vão resolver as coisas. Por que não me conta tudo desde o início?  
Aioria hesitou um pouco, mas logo começou a falar sobre seu amor conflituoso por Marin e do reencontro entre a esposa e Ikki. Shina ouvia atentamente, sentindo-se penalizada com a situação de Aioria. Quando ele terminou de desabafar, ela opinou:  
- Você errou ao forçá-la a se casar com você. Por que não a pediu em casamento simplesmente, sem ter que chantagear o pai dela?  
- Porque tanto ele como Marin jamais concordariam com o casamento se eu não os pressionasse – afirmou o rapaz.  
- Não sei, não... Pelo que você disse, a família dela estava falida. Se você tivesse pedido para se casar com Marin e se oferecesse para pagar as dívidas, duvido que ela não teria reagido de outra forma.  
- E o meu orgulho, onde fica? O pai dela me humilhou, Shina. Depois de tudo, você queria que eu salvasse a pele dele sem cobrar nada em troca?  
A moça suspirou.  
- Dane-se o orgulho, Aioria! O quê você conseguiu agindo dessa forma? O desprezo da mulher que você ama, é claro. Qualquer outra teria reagido como ela!  
- Você está defendendo a Marin? – ele se irritou.  
- Não se trata de defender, mas de entender o lado dela. Ela te fez sofrer, mas você não deixou por menos. Esse casamento por obrigação deve ter sido humilhante para ela. Marin não teve outra opção, senão aceitar.

Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Nunca havia analisado as coisas desta forma. Será que o orgulho o havia cegado tanto a ponto de não perceber o quanto havia ferido a mulher que amava?  
- Se a ama tanto, deveria tentar uma reconciliação – sugeriu Shina – E não pense que me sinto confortável te aconselhando a fazer isso. Continuo sentindo inveja dela por ter tudo o que eu nunca tive: dinheiro, a admiração das pessoas e, principalmente... o amor de um homem como você. Ela não sabe a sorte que tem. Qualquer mulher gostaria de ter você como marido.  
As palavras dela inflaram o ego do rapaz. Precisava tanto que alguém o admirasse, que o considerasse especial! Infelizmente, amava Marin... se tudo fosse diferente, ele consideraria a possibilidade de se envolver com Shina. Não se importava com o fato dela sair com homens por dinheiro, pois sabia que aquilo era apenas temporário. Um dia, ela haveria de encontrar alguém que a tiraria daquela vida.  
- Obrigado, Shina. Você me ajudou muito – ele agradeceu.  
- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Aioria... Agora que você já desabafou seus problemas... ainda quer se divertir comigo? – a moça perguntou, curiosa.  
O rapaz ficou um pouco sem jeito.  
- Eu peço desculpas, mas... para ser sincero, eu perdi a vontade de passar a noite com você. Não precisa se preocupar, porque eu não vou deixá-la no prejuízo – disse ele, pegando a carteira – Por favor, fique com isso – o rapaz entregou algumas notas na mão de Shina.  
- Não, Aioria... – começou ela, recusando o dinheiro - Nós não fizemos nada e, mesmo que tivéssemos, você não precisaria pagar. Para você, é de graça – explicou a moça, com as faces vermelhas.  
- Eu insisto. Considere isto um presente meu – Aioria afirmou, colocando as notas em cima de um móvel.  
- Obrigada – Shina respondeu, um pouco sem graça.  
– Você é uma pessoa muito digna, e eu sei que um dia encontrará alguém que a mereça – afirmou ele.

Comovida, a moça o abraçou. Aioria retribuiu o abraço, mas não pôde deixar de pensar em Marin. Como gostaria que ela o tratasse assim, com carinho e consideração... infelizmente, a única coisa que poderia esperar dela era desprezo.

**Na tarde seguinte, em outro ponto da cidade...  
**Um fracassado. Era isso o que ele era, pensava o garoto, enquanto contemplava o rio no qual pretendia se afogar dentro de alguns minutos. Só precisava criar coragem suficiente para se atirar nas águas. O rio era bastante fundo, e ele não sabia nadar. Depois que se jogasse, não haveria nenhuma chance de ser salvo.  
"_Ninguém sentirá minha falta mesmo"_, refletia, enquanto várias lágrimas despencavam por seu rosto. Por que dar um desgosto ao pai, contando que fora reprovado no _juken_, o exame de admissão para a universidade? O Sr. Ogawara era particularmente rigoroso com as notas escolares dos filhos, e o mais velho, Shiryu, havia se classificado com louvor para o curso de Direito, dois anos atrás. Seiya viu seu pior temor se materializar quando recebeu a notícia de que não conseguira ingressar na universidade. Temia a reação de seu pai, que lhe daria uma surra de chicote e talvez até o expulsasse de casa. Sendo assim, preferiu se antecipar e fugiu antes que o Sr. Ogawara descobrisse a verdade.  
Passou boa parte do dia vagando sem destino pelas ruas de Tóquio, e agora estava diante daquele rio. Há dias vinha flertando com a idéia de suícidio, caso não entrasse na faculdade. E o momento havia chegado. Envergonharia menos sua família se tirasse a própria vida do que se soubessem que ele era um incompetente, um completo inútil que não herdara o brilho intelectual de seu pai e do irmão mais velho.  
Caminhou alguns metros sobre a ponte, ao mesmo tempo em que se despedia mentalmente das coisas de que mais gostava: sua família, seus amigos, os esportes que praticava, as deliciosas guloseimas preparadas pela cozinheira da casa...  
Vivera apenas 17 anos, mas aproveitara bem sua breve existência, mesmo não tendo aptidão para as atividades acadêmicas. Ele gostaria mesmo de se dedicar aos esportes, que lhe despertavam um grande interesse. Porém, como convencer o influente juiz Raiden Ogawara de que seu filho mais novo não havia nascido para exercer a profissão de advogado?  
Não, não havia como convencê-lo de que aquela tradição familiar era completamente ultrapassada e equivocada no caso de Seiya. O rapaz já tinha dito que não tinha vocação, mas Raiden insistia em ignorá-lo. Seus filhos deviam obedecê-lo, concordando ou não com suas decisões. Se Shiryu entrara na faculdade e estava se preparando para ser advogado, por que seu outro filho não poderia fazer o mesmo?  
Uma enorme aflição tomou conta do jovem. Decidira se matar, mas faltava coragem para concretizar o ato. Até nisso era um fracassado: não conseguia ir em frente e acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas. Precisava ser mais forte que seu medo e pular daquela ponte.

Quando finalmente se preparava para o seu último mergulho, ouviu alguém gritar:  
- Espere! Não faça isso!  
Seiya virou-se para trás e viu uma linda garota correndo em sua direção.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Desculpe se fui rude... eu não deveria ter falado assim com uma menina tão atenciosa como você – ele começou a dizer, enquanto a seguia.  
Saori começou a rir. Que garoto volúvel! Há menos de um minuto tinha dado um sermão nela por dar palpite em sua vida, mas agora já parecia bem mais manso.  
- Não se preocupe comigo. Pode voltar e fazer o que tinha planejado – respondeu, sem dar muita trela para ele._

* * *

_- Sua presença é insignificante – respondeu Marin, friamente. Se ele pensava que iria cair em seu jogo de provocações, estava enganado – Eu deveria imaginar que você não abriria mão de realizar o baile de reveillon. Só gostaria de saber o que iremos comemorar, se o nosso casamento foi um desastre e a convivência entre nós dois é um verdadeiro inferno?  
Aioria hesitou por alguns instantes antes de dar uma resposta ácida.  
- Vamos celebrar a nossa separação. Logo nós ficaremos livres um do outro. Quer um motivo melhor do que esse? – acrescentou, com um olhar sarcástico._

* * *

_Marin estava conversando e rindo ao lado de alguns conhecidos quando viu o marido se aproximar com uma expressão que a assustou.  
- Com licença – a ruiva disse, afastando-se dos convidados e indo ao encontro de Aioria.  
- Posso saber o que o Sr. Amamya está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, num tom que mesclava ódio e ironia._

**Agradecimentos  
Nina: **Senti uma certa revolta contra a Marin no seu comentário, rsrsrs... Realmente ela foi bem injusta, mas se analisarmos bem, ela teve seus motivos para pensar mal dele, pq ela não sabe qual foi a razão do Aioria ter passado a noite sozinho no quarto dela. Dá pra desconfiar das intenções dele, principalmente pq ele já tentou agarrá-la a força, né? Mas aí ela destruiu as chances de se entender com o Aioria (apesar que ele tmb não facilita, né? Acusou ela de ser interesseira e de querer ficar com o Ikki...). E tudo indica que as farpas vão continuar no próximo capítulo... não dá vontade de bater nesses dois? Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Daniele:** Muito obrigada pela review! Fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários e elogios, e espero que vc continue acompanhando essa relação tão conturbada do Aioria com a Marin. Bjs!  
**Celina:** Gracias! Também fiquei com pena da Marin, porque apesar dela ter sido injusta, se arrependeu de sua atitude e agora está ameaçada de perder o Aioria. Acho que ainda vai demorar um bom tempo até um dos dois se declarar, viu? Qto à sua pergunta, no capítulo 2 tem uma parte que explica a relação da Marin com o Ikki: ela não o amava, mas aceitaria se casar com ele para salvar a família dela da miséria. Acho que ela sente apenas mágoa do Ikki, pq ele tinha prometido se casar e não voltou para cumprir a promessa, daí ela se viu obrigada a casar com o Aioria contra a vontade (não pq ela não gostasse dele, mas ficou revoltada com a chantagem que ele fez). Bjs!


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentários:**

_Oi pessoal  
Não resisti e acabei incluindo a música "Broken strings" (de James Morrison e Nelly Furtado) na fic, porque ela combina perfeitamente com o "casal ternura", hehehe... Alguns trechos estão neste capítulo, e o resto da música virá num próximo. Espero que gostem XD_

_Bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 10**

- Ficou maluco? Esse rio é muito fundo! Você poderia se afogar se pulasse nele! – a desconhecida começou a dizer.  
Por mais bonita que ela fosse, tinha atrapalhado seus planos. Por isso, Seiya não se incomodou em dar uma resposta ríspida:  
- E o quê você tem a ver com isso? A vida é minha, e se eu quiser me atirar lá embaixo, não é da sua conta!  
- Além de louco, é mal-educado! – revidou a jovem – Desculpe se me intrometi, mas minha intenção foi a melhor possível. Se prefere correr o risco de morrer, faça como quiser! – disse ela, afastando-se.  
Subitamente, Seiya se arrependeu de ter falado daquele modo com a garota. Afinal, ela parecia preocupada com ele, mesmo não o conhecendo. Para o rapaz, isso era uma grande novidade, uma vez que nem sua própria família lhe dava muita atenção. E a desconhecida também não tinha culpa dos seus problemas existenciais.  
- Desculpe se fui rude... eu não deveria ter falado assim com uma menina tão atenciosa como você – ele começou a dizer, enquanto a seguia.  
Saori começou a rir. Que garoto volúvel! Há menos de um minuto tinha dado um sermão nela por dar palpite em sua vida, mas agora já parecia bem mais manso.  
- Não se preocupe comigo. Pode voltar e fazer o que tinha planejado – respondeu, sem dar muita trela para ele.  
- Você sabe o que eu ia fazer? Eu... eu ia me matar! – o rapaz continuou puxando assunto, ainda caminhando atrás dela.  
- Desistiu? – ela quis saber, em tom de brincadeira.  
- Eu não sei. Será que existe algum motivo para eu continuar vivendo? – perguntou Seiya, parecendo meio desorientado.  
- Você é quem deve saber. Eu não sei como é a sua vida, mas... será que não está exagerando ao querer acabar com ela? Você é muito jovem, e dá para perceber que você tem um bom nível social, pelo jeito como está vestido... por que se matar? Não me diga que teve uma desilusão amorosa...  
- Não, não é nada disso. Eu resolvi me matar porque fui reprovado no _juken _e meu pai vai me esganar quando souber. Eu só quis poupar o trabalho dele – respondeu o garoto, num tom irônico.  
Saori olhou muito séria para ele.  
- Você é bem engraçadinho para alguém que pretende se suicidar.  
- Estou rindo para não chorar... qual é o seu nome mesmo?  
- Saori.  
- Saori, você não entende o que estou passando. Meu pai é um homem muito exigente com os filhos, e faz questão de que todos se formem em Direito. Eu, além de detestar a idéia de ser advogado, não consegui sequer entrar na faculdade...  
- Pelo menos, você ainda tem pai. E eu, que perdi o meu? Sem falar que também sou orfã de mãe... – afirmou a garota.  
- Eu sinto muito... pelo jeito, sua vida é bem pior do que a minha – disse ele, caindo em si. Naquele momento, sua tentativa de suícidio por um motivo aparentemente fútil lhe pareceu ridícula.  
- Eu não diria que é pior, mas eu tento ver as coisas de outra maneira – explicou Saori – Claro que fiquei muito triste por ter perdido meus pais, mas nem por isso quis me matar. E o mundo não vai acabar só porque você não entrou na faculdade. Você pode tentar outra vez, ou não? Ou ainda, se você tem coragem suficiente para se matar, por que não tem coragem de enfrentar seu pai e deixar claro que não quer ser advogado? – perguntou ela, um pouco alterada.  
Seiya encarou a jovem com grande admiração. Pensando bem, parecia até uma intervenção do destino ela aparecer ali bem na hora em que planejava se atirar no rio. Depois de impedi-lo, ainda lhe dissera todas aquelas coisas que, de repente, passaram a fazer muito sentido.

Como o garoto não respondeu nada, Saori continuou seu caminho e seguiu em frente. Estava voltando do colégio e já se atrasara quase meia hora para chegar em casa. Esperava que Marin não lhe desse uma bronca.  
- Você tem razão – afirmou ele, inesperadamente.  
Ela olhou para trás e viu que o estranho continuava em seu encalço.  
- Você vai ficar me seguindo? – perguntou, um tanto quanto incomodada.  
- Não, eu só... queria agradecer por você ter me impedido de fazer uma loucura. E pelos conselhos que me deu, também.  
- De nada. Só espero que você pense melhor antes de fazer alguma bobagem – a jovem disse, enquanto apressava seus passos.  
- Escute, já que me ajudou tanto, será que eu poderia ver você de novo? – Seiya quis saber, ligeiramente corado. A pergunta provocou a mesma reação em Saori. Ela ficou um pouco indecisa quanto à resposta, mas acabou dizendo:  
- Hã... Talvez... se você ainda estiver vivo no final do mês... vai ter um baile de ano-novo na minha casa. Se quiser ir, considere-se convidado.  
- E onde você mora? – o rapaz insistiu.  
- Bem ali – ela apontou para o local - Se no dia alguém perguntar, pode dizer que eu o convidei. Está bem?  
- Mais uma vez, obrigado por me ajudar – ele agradeceu com um sorriso.  
- Boa sorte com seu pai – respondeu a menina, impressionada com o belo sorriso dele.

Saori afastou-se rapidamente, sentindo seu coração muito agitado. Correu até o portão de sua residência e o abriu, entrando no jardim. Ela se dirigiu até a entrada principal, e Seiya ficou observando-a até que desapareceu de sua vista.  
Suspirou. Sua vida não tinha terminado, muito pelo contrário. Depois daquele inesperado encontro, percebeu que ela estava apenas começando.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, Aioria decidiu ficar em casa. Durante o jantar, Marin mal olhou para ele, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado. Tentando descontrair o ambiente, Saori contou o que havia acontecido à tarde, quando impedira que aquele garoto cometesse suícidio no rio. Aioria sorriu ao ouvir o relato, mas, em seu íntimo, continuava tenso. Aquele silêncio prolongado entre ele e Marin tornara-se incômodo, quase insuportável.  
Assim que terminou a refeição, o rapaz decidiu ir para o quarto. Não queria passar o resto da noite ao lado de uma mulher que não se importava em ignorá-lo, como se ele fosse um ser invisível.  
Minutos depois, ouviu batidas na porta. Sem imaginar quem era, disse apenas:  
- Entre.  
Para sua surpresa, Marin surgiu na sua frente com um semblante muito sério e afirmou, de modo determinado:  
- Eu quero falar sobre o divórcio.  
Aioria empalideceu com aquela atitude inesperada. E mal se recuperara do baque quando a esposa o atingiu com palavras ainda mais ríspidas.  
- Quero saber quando pretende sair desta casa – ela disse, sem que um pingo de emoção transparecesse em seu rosto.

**_Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything  
_**_Deixa eu te abraçar  
Pela ultima vez  
É a última chance para sentir de novo  
Mas você me partiu o coração  
Agora eu não consigo sentir mais nada_

Como se fosse uma fera acuada tentando se proteger de seu agressor, o rapaz reagiu de modo defensivo.  
– Podemos deixar o divórcio para depois do baile de ano-novo? Ou minha presença aqui é intolerável demais para você?  
– Sua presença é insignificante – respondeu Marin, friamente. Se ele pensava que iria cair em seu jogo de provocações, estava enganado – Eu deveria imaginar que você não abriria mão de realizar o baile de _reveillon_. Só gostaria de saber o que iremos comemorar, se o nosso casamento foi um desastre e a convivência entre nós dois é um verdadeiro inferno?  
Aioria hesitou por alguns instantes antes de dar uma resposta ácida.  
– Vamos celebrar a nossa separação. Logo nós ficaremos livres um do outro. Quer um motivo melhor do que esse? – acrescentou, com um olhar sarcástico.

**_When I love you  
Is so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else  
_**_Quando eu te amo  
Isso é tão irreal  
Eu nem ao menos posso me convencer disso  
Quando estou falando  
É a voz de outra pessoa_

O sangue de Marin ferveu diante daquela ironia. Precisou de muito auto-controle para não demonstrar o quanto ele a tinha ferido com aquele comentário. Entretanto, ela jamais se rebaixaria na frente daquele homem. Com um sorriso maldoso, comentou:  
- Quando penso que o seu cinismo atingiu o nível máximo, percebo que subestimei sua capacidade de ser desagradável.  
- Você pode me acusar de tudo, menos de ser previsível – rebateu Aioria.  
Ela suspirou, cansada da discussão.  
- Por mim, tudo bem. Fique até o ano-novo, se preferir. Boa noite.

**_Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay  
_**_Oh, isso me faz chorar  
Eu tentei continuar em frente, mas isso machuca demais  
Eu tentei perdoar, mas isso não é o bastante.  
Para fazer tudo ficar bem_

Após dizer isso, ela se retirou do quarto do marido, indo para o dela. Trancou a porta com a chave e, vendo-se sozinha, se permitiu chorar todas as lágrimas que havia segurado até aquele instante.  
Ele iria embora daquela casa. Devia estar feliz, mas só conseguia pensar no enorme vazio que seria sua vida depois da partida dele.  
A jovem passou o resto da noite relembrando as discussões, as farpas trocadas, as traições dele... e também os raros momentos de paz e tranquilidade vividos ao lado de Aioria.  
Seu corpo ainda queimava todas as vezes em que se recordava do beijo forçado... daquela noite em que, por muito pouco, ele quase a possuíra...

**_You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  
_**_Você não pode insistir nos nossos erros  
Você não pode sentir nada  
Que seu coração não queira sentir  
Eu não consigo te dizer alguma coisa que não seja real_

Também ficara gravado nitidamente em sua memória o dia em que o rapaz deixara aquela casa após ser expulso dali pelo pai dela...  
_Através da janela do quarto, ela observara a partida de Aioria. Ele e a mãe carregavam seus pertences em duas pequenas maletas. Os dois cruzaram o portão da casa sem sequer olhar para trás. Se o rapaz tivesse olhado na direção da janela de Marin, talvez tivesse visto as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto da garota ao vê-lo ir embora.  
_Uma década havia se passado e, durante todo aquele tempo, Marin tinha se obrigado a esquecer da existência de Aioria. Ele se transformara apenas em uma remota lembrança do passado. Porém, desde o dia em que o reencontrara, ela percebeu que todos os seus esforços para esquecê-lo foram inúteis. Contra sua vontade, Aioria voltou a fazer parte da sua vida e do seu coração...  
Dez anos depois, ela estava se dando conta de que aquela cena iria se repetir outra vez quando o marido se fosse dali. Mas, ao contrário daquela época, agora tinha a chance de tentar impedi-lo de partir. Marin só não sabia se o amor seria capaz de superar o orgulho e o ressentimento que insistiam em dominar seu coração.

**_Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before  
_**_Oh a verdade machuca  
E a mentira mais ainda  
Como posso dar algo a mais  
Quando eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes_

Aioria também não conteve as próprias lágrimas ao compreender que nada teria mais sentido depois que Marin deixasse de fazer parte da sua vida. Em péssima hora havia pedido a separação! Agora que ela concordara, não poderia mais voltar atrás. Seria uma demonstração de fraqueza, e ele não se humilharia a esse ponto. Além disso, por mais doloroso que fosse, o divórcio era a melhor solução para ambos. Marin teria a chance de refazer sua vida, mesmo que fosse ao lado de Ikki Amamya. Porém, a simples hipótese disso acontecer o enfurecia.

**_Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us  
_**_Oh o que nós estamos fazendo?  
Estamos acabando com a gente  
Jogando pela casa as ruínas de nós_

E quanto a ele? O que seria dele depois que a perdesse?

**No dia da festa de reveillon...  
**Depois de refletir muito, Ikki decidiu comparecer ao baile na casa de Marin. Estava convencido de que ela tinha se casado por interesse, depois de se inteirar a respeito da herança de Aioria e dos boatos de que o pai dela se afundara em dívidas antes de morrer. Porém, ele queria ouvir da própria jovem o que a levara a se casar com o filho de uma ex-empregada da família Kido.  
O rapaz chegou à festa pouco antes das 23h00. Assim que entrou no salão principal, seu olhar se cruzou com o de Aioria. A presença de Ikki enfureceu o dono da casa, que imediatamente procurou a esposa para tomar satisfações.  
Marin estava conversando e rindo ao lado de alguns conhecidos quando viu o marido se aproximar com uma expressão que a assustou.  
- Com licença – a ruiva disse, afastando-se dos convidados e indo ao encontro de Aioria.  
- Posso saber o que o Sr. Amamya está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, num tom que mesclava ódio e ironia.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Não, não mudaria nada – ele respondeu, olhando-a com frieza – Mas, já que convidou seu amante, espero que seja discreta o suficiente para não me envergonhar diante dos convidados.  
Depois disso, lhe deu as costas e foi para o outro lado da sala, deixando Marin com a cara no chão. "Meu amante? Ele está achando que eu tenho um caso com o Ikki?", pensou ela, entre revoltada e angustiada. _

_- Parece que deu tudo certo na sua vida – concluiu ela.  
- Quase tudo. Ainda falta uma coisa.  
- E o que pode ser? – a menina perguntou, deixando transparecer uma leve ansiedade.  
Seiya olhou para ela de um modo envolvente.  
- Falta você aceitar ser minha esposa – ele respondeu, da forma mais direta possível. _

_A voz dele saiu um pouco trêmula:  
- Você me ama?  
Surpresa e um pouco perdida, Marin desviou o olhar dele. No seu íntimo, ela queria gritar que sim, que o amava, que sempre o amou. Mas não podia fazer isso. Para quê? Para que Aioria se orgulhasse de mais uma vitória? Não era isso o que ele queria? Tripudiar sobre ela e humilhá-la mais uma vez?_

**Agradecimentos  
Celina: **Gracias! É triste ver como o orgulho desses dois consegue ser mais forte do que o amor, mas (eu espero) isso ainda irá mudar... Por enquanto, tanto Marin quanto Aioria estão decididos a se divorciarem, mas será que vão mesmo?? Essa resposta os leitores só vão ter no último capítulo (detalhe: ainda faltam 4 para terminar). Ainda bem que o Seiya percebeu que ia se matar por um motivo fútil e acabou desistindo (esse encontro inesperado com a Saori foi mais do que providencial, hehehe). Bjs!  
**Lya Mizuno:** Adorei sua review! Realmente, o que o orgulho excessivo não faz com as pessoas? Eu fico feliz que vc esteja gostando, pq me dá muita motivação saber que a fic tá conseguindo prender a atenção. Espero que vc continue acompanhando, e se possível comentando. Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!  
**Nina: **O que seria de mim sem as suas reviews hilárias? Simplesmente a-do-rei suas "teorias", e concordo totalmente com elas! E digo mais: dentro de alguns capítulos, pretendo colocá-las em prática, hahaha... Tô preparando um capítulo quentíssimo com os "pombinhos", censurado para menores, kkkkkkkkkkk... eles precisam urgente tirar o atraso, pq essa abstinência sexual só serve pra piorar ainda mais o humor dos dois. Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjs!


	11. Chapter 11

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal_

_Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar o capítulo, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 11 **

Sem compreender o motivo da reação exagerada de Aioria, Marin respondeu:  
- Eu o convidei.  
A resposta o deixou ainda mais furioso:  
- Posso saber o por quê?  
- O Ikki é um velho amigo da minha família. Além disso, ele me curou da pneumonia. No mínimo, você deveria estar agradecido a ele.  
- Ele foi muito bem pago para tratar da sua saúde – retrucou o rapaz, mal disfarçando seus ciúmes.  
- O quê você tem contra ele, Aioria? Você mal o conhece! – a ruiva afirmou, desconfiada. Afinal, por que será que a presença de Ikki o irritava tanto?  
- Eu me lembro muito bem que vocês dois tiveram um affair na época em que eu ainda morava aqui – resmungou o marido.  
- Eu e o Ikki éramos muito jovens, e nunca existiu nada de concreto entre nós. Ele disse algumas vezes que pretendia se casar comigo no futuro, mas...  
- Isso é o que você diz. Quem garante que foi só isso? – perguntou Aioria, de forma possessiva.  
Marin arregalou um pouco os olhos. Seria possível que ele... estivesse com ciúmes dela? Essa hipótese parecia absurda demais.  
- Qual a importância disso, afinal? Nosso casamento é apenas uma farsa! Mudaria algo para você se eu tivesse vivido um romance com Ikki no passado? – provocou a jovem.  
Naquele instante, Aioria teve que se conter para não demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Um ciúme doentio se apossou dele, e a única maneira de não deixar isso transparecer era se afastar dela o quanto antes.  
- Não, não mudaria nada – ele respondeu, olhando-a com frieza – Mas, já que convidou seu amante, espero que seja discreta o suficiente para não me envergonhar diante dos convidados.  
Depois disso, lhe deu as costas e foi para o outro lado da sala, deixando Marin com a cara no chão. _"Meu amante? Ele está achando que eu tenho um caso com o Ikki?"_, pensou ela, entre revoltada e angustiada. Precisava esclarecer as coisas com Aioria imediatamente. Ele não tinha o direito de acusá-la de uma coisa dessas. Embora soubesse que o marido saía com outras mulheres, não admitia que ele a responsabilizasse por algo que não tinha feito.

Entretanto, não teve tempo para procurar Aioria, pois Ikki surgiu inesperadamente diante dela e perguntou:  
- Podemos conversar a sós, Marin? Tenho um assunto a resolver com você. Um assunto inadiável.  
A jovem pensou em recusar, mas subitamente mudou de idéia ao perceber que o marido os observava à distância. Foi então que ela decidiu se vingar da acusação injusta de Aioria.  
- Está bem. Vamos até o escritório - respondeu.  
Os dois se dirigiram ao local, enquanto Aioria mordia-se de raiva. Seria possível que Marin estivesse pensando em trai-lo dentro de sua própria casa? Para onde eles estavam indo? E para fazer o quê?  
A dona da casa entrou no escritório ao lado de Ikki. A imagem de Aioria olhando-a com censura não saía de sua mente. Com toda certeza, devia estar imaginando verdadeiros absurdos a seu respeito. Porém, se ele não fazia a menor questão de esconder que tinha seus casos fora de casa, por que não deixá-lo pensar que ela retribuía na mesma moeda? Parecia justo fazê-lo provar do próprio veneno.  
- O quê você queria conversar comigo, Ikki? – perguntou a moça, tentando aparentar tranquilidade.  
- Algo muito simples. Eu quero saber porque você se casou com aquele homem, Marin.  
Ela ficou pasma com a ousadia do médico. Não fora ele quem se mudara para a Inglaterra e não lhe escrevera uma só vez nos últimos oitos anos? Com que direito ele cobrava alguma coisa dela?  
- Sua pergunta é absurda! Eu não te devo nenhuma satisfação da minha vida! Nós nunca formalizamos um compromisso, até onde me lembro. E, ainda que tivessemos feito isso, você ficou ausente durante oito anos sem me mandar uma única notícia!  
- Sei disso, e peço que me perdoe. Queria que soubesse que eu nunca me esqueci de você, apesar de não ter escrito...  
- Não acredito que você tenha coragem de me cobrar qualquer coisa depois de tanto tempo! – interrompeu Marin – Ou você achou que eu ficaria esperando por você pelo resto da eternidade?  
Ikki parecia envergonhado ao dizer:  
- Sei que agi mal, mas... quando saí do país para estudar, acreditava que você também quisesse se casar comigo quando eu voltasse.  
- Meus pais me incentivaram muitas vezes a me casar com você porque o consideravam um ótimo partido, mas eu só concordei em assumir um compromisso depois que você se formasse. Eu queria agradar meus pais e, muito provavelmente, eu teria me casado com você se não tivesse ficado ausente por tanto tempo - ela explicou, nervosa.  
- Agradar seus pais? - ele perguntou, perplexo - Isso quer dizer que... que você nunca me amou?  
Olhando diretamente para Ikki, Marin confirmou:  
- Isso mesmo.

Atordoado, o médico afastou-se um pouco dela. Nunca passara por sua cabeça que Marin pretendia se casar com ele apenas para satisfazer a família.  
- Como se não bastasse a humilhação de ter sido trocado pelo filho da empregada, agora eu descubro que você estava apenas fingindo que me amava! – ele disse, magoado.  
- Eu nunca disse que o amava, Ikki. Você sabe perfeitamente que nunca existiu nada entre nós.  
- Então, porque me deixou pensar que sentia algo por mim? – o rapaz insistiu, angustiado.  
- Você pensou isso porque quis. Além do mais, se eu planejasse me casar por amor, teria escolhido outra pessoa...  
Ikki reagiu com revolta:  
- Até parece que você se importa com amor, Marin! Ou vai me dizer que não se casou com o Aioria só porque ele herdou uma fortuna milionária?  
- Não, não foi por isso – negou a ruiva.  
- Isso significa que você... que você o ama? – espantou-se ele.  
Marin desviou seu olhar, sem saber o que responder. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, ela disse:  
- Esse assunto só interessa a mim e ao meu marido. E agora, me dê licença. Preciso voltar para a festa.  
A jovem se afastou, deixando Ikki completamente intrigado com sua resposta.

Ao sair do escritório, ela deu de cara com Aioria. Sem encará-la, ele a censurou:  
- Você é a anfitriã, e não pode abandonar os convidados desse jeito!  
Marin voltou para o salão e foi dar atenção aos convidados. O marido a seguiu, sentindo-se muito confuso com tudo o que acabara de escutar.  
Sem que a esposa percebesse, ele a seguira até o escritório. Pretendia descobrir se ela o estava traindo com Ikki, e ficou escondido atrás da porta entreaberta. Desta forma, pudera ouvir toda a conversa e descobrira que, ao contrário do que imaginava, ela não amava o médico.  
_"O quê será que ela quis dizer com aquilo?"_, torturava-se ele ao lembrar das palavras de Marin quando respondera à pergunta de Ikki: "Esse assunto só interessa a mim e ao meu marido".  
Uma pequenina esperança se renovou em seu coração. Haveria a possibilidade de que ela o amasse? Depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito, da forma detestável como a tinha tratado – seria viável esperar que ela o amasse?  
Não podia falar a esse respeito com Marin durante a festa. Teria que esperar até o final do baile, quando o último convidado fosse embora. Só então poderia esclarecer aquela terrível dúvida que o afligia.

Enquanto isso, Saori tentava se divertir, mas, no fundo, estava ansiosa. Será que aquele garoto com tendências suicidas viria ao baile? Vinha se perguntando isso desde o dia em que o convidara. Esperava que ele não tivesse mudado de idéia e tentado se jogar no rio outra vez. _"Seria um desperdício, já que ele era um rapaz bonito e muito interessante"_, pensava a jovem, distraidamente.  
De repente, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando viu um certo convidado aproximar-se dela com um grande sorriso.  
- Então você veio... desistiu de se matar? – perguntou ela, também sorridente.  
- Você acha que eu ia perder uma festa como essa? – perguntou Seiya, totalmente encantado ao observar que a garota estava ainda mais bela do que no dia em que a encontrara pela primeira vez.  
- Você falou com seu pai? Como ele reagiu? – quis saber Saori.  
- Ele ameaçou me dar uma surra, mas eu o enfrentei e disse que iria embora de casa se não me deixasse fazer minhas próprias escolhas. Nós ficamos brigados durante algum tempo, mas meu irmão o convenceu de que eu não levava o menor jeito para a advocacia. Então, um tio meu que é dono de um hotel pediu ao meu pai que eu fosse trabalhar com ele. Não vou dizer que é o trabalho dos meus sonhos, mas é muito melhor do que ser obrigado a me formar em Direito e trabalhar no escritório da família. Meu pai não teve outra escolha e acabou aceitando.  
- Parece que deu tudo certo na sua vida – concluiu ela.  
- Quase tudo. Ainda falta uma coisa.  
- E o que pode ser? – a menina perguntou, deixando transparecer uma leve ansiedade.  
Seiya olhou para ela de um modo envolvente.  
- Falta você aceitar ser minha esposa – ele respondeu, da forma mais direta possível.  
Saori ficou muda por alguns segundos, tamanha foi sua surpresa.  
- Desde o nosso primeiro encontro, desconfiei que você era meio louco. Agora, tenho absoluta certeza disso! – afirmou ela, recobrando-se do susto – Mal nos conhecemos e você vem com uma proposta de casamento?  
- O quê mais posso fazer, se você mudou a minha vida? Para começar, impediu que eu cometesse uma loucura; depois, me incentivou a lutar pelo que eu queria; e, como se não bastasse, você é a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci. Não pretendo forçar você a se casar comigo amanhã, embora eu estivesse disposto a fazer isso. Mas gostaria que você analisasse essa proposta com muito carinho antes de recusá-la. Podemos marcar a data para dentro de seis meses, ou até mesmo um ano, se você preferir. Assim, nós teremos bastante tempo para nos conhecermos melhor. E então, o que me diz?  
A garota sorriu, achando tudo aquilo muito louco e... romântico.  
- Tudo estaria perfeito, não fosse um pequeno detalhe...  
- Qual?  
- Você ainda nem me disse o seu nome!  
Ele estendeu sua mão direita para Saori, enquanto dizia:  
- Meu nome é Seiya Ogawara, e eu sou seu futuro marido. Muito prazer.

Ela aceitou o cumprimento do rapaz, que não soltou mais a mão dela e ainda sorriu ao perceber que Saori corou intensamente com seu gesto. Mesmo assim, ela não retirou a mão. Ele a conduziu até o meio da sala e começaram a dançar, sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro.  
Após a contagem regressiva, o relógio da sala marcou meia-noite. Todas as pessoas presentes se cumprimentaram, desejando feliz ano-novo umas às outras. Num canto escondido do salão, Seiya tomou as mãos da garota entre as suas e disse:  
- Feliz ano novo! Que este seja apenas o primeiro dos muitos anos que nós iremos passar juntos...  
Saori se emocionou com as palavras dele.  
- Feliz ano novo para você também! Que neste ano, você só tenha motivos para sorrir - ela desejou.  
- O maior deles está aqui, bem na minha frente – respondeu o jovem, com um sorriso que a deixou vermelha.  
Lentamente, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar um do outro, até que os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Em meio à pequena multidão de convidados, o olhar de Aioria se encontrou com o de Marin. Ele sorriu para ela, que retribuiu com outro sorriso, um tanto quanto surpresa com o gesto inesperado de seu marido. O rapaz cruzou o salão até chegar perto da esposa e, sem que ela esperasse, abraçou-a, sussurrando em seu ouvido:  
- Feliz ano novo...  
A ruiva reagiu com espanto. Não conseguia entender Aioria... uma hora, ele a tratava com desprezo... depois, agia como se estivesse com ciúmes dela... para em seguida, ter um gesto de carinho!  
Se ele pretendia enlouquecê-la, estava no caminho certo.

A festa prosseguiu animada até o raiar do sol, quando o último convidado se despediu. Exausta, Marin desejava apenas tomar um bom banho e dormir um pouco. Porém, antes que fosse para o seu quarto, sentiu a mão de alguém segurando seu braço. Era Aioria.  
- Precisamos conversar, e tem que ser agora.  
Ela olhou para o marido sem entender.  
- Estou tão cansada, Aioria! Por favor, esse assunto não pode ser tão urgente assim. Outra hora nós conversamos... – respondeu a moça, já se preparando para subir as escadas.  
Mas o rapaz a deteve.  
- Não, Marin. Eu esperei a noite toda para ficarmos a sós. Preciso de uma resposta que só você pode me dar.  
- Que resposta? Se é sobre o Ikki, quero deixar bem claro que ele não é meu amante!  
- Eu sei. Eu ouvi sua conversa com ele ontem.  
Ela se irritou:  
- Você ouviu? Isso significa que você ficou me espionando, Aioria?  
- Não, eu... quer dizer, eu fiquei, sim! Eu vi vocês dois saindo juntos da sala e quis saber para onde estavam indo. Então, eu os segui até o escritório.  
- Você não tinha esse direito! – gritou a jovem, furiosa.  
- Tinha, sim. Eu ainda sou seu marido! – retrucou Aioria, segurando a esposa pelos ombros e olhando-a intensamente.  
Por instantes, Marin desejou que ele a tomasse à força outra vez, só para sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Entretanto, obrigou a si mesma a afastar esse pensamento impróprio da cabeça e gritou:  
- Me solta! Você não devia ter me seguido! Eu nunca fui atrás de você para descobrir se estava se encontrando com outras mulheres!  
Aioria não disse nada e continuou a encará-la. Percebendo o quanto o marido estava sério, ela se calou imediatamente.  
- Eu quero saber uma coisa muito simples. Quando ele perguntou se você tinha se casado comigo por interesse, você negou. Então, o Ikki perguntou se você me amava, e você respondeu que esse assunto só interessava a nós dois. Marin, o que eu preciso saber é... – ele fez uma pequena pausa, como se estivesse com medo de saber a resposta antes mesmo de fazer a pergunta.  
- O quê, Aioria? – a ruiva perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos do marido.  
A voz dele saiu um pouco trêmula:  
- Você me ama?

Surpresa e um pouco perdida, Marin desviou o olhar dele. No seu íntimo, ela queria gritar que sim, que o amava, que sempre o amou. Mas não podia fazer isso. Para quê? Para que Aioria se orgulhasse de mais uma vitória? Não era isso que ele queria? Tripudiar sobre ela e humilhá-la mais uma vez?

**Próximo capítulo**

_Retirou-se para o seu quarto, sem conseguir evitar que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto ao pensar na conversa que acabara de ter com a esposa. Sua vingança havia falhado, na medida em que ele próprio se transformara em sua maior vítima. __

* * *

A moça estava à beira das lágrimas, mas disfarçou. Aioria prosseguiu:  
- Eu sei que o nosso casamento foi um erro, e que você exigiu que fosse apenas de fachada... mesmo assim, eu gostaria de fazer um último pedido antes da nossa separação.  
- Qual? - perguntou ela, com a voz trêmula.  
As palavras vieram de forma impulsiva:  
- Quero que passe esta noite comigo... __

* * *

- Amor? O quê é isso? – Ikki devolveu a pergunta, irônico.  
- Bem... – Shina começou a dizer - Dizem que o amor é um sentimento muito bonito.  
- Você acredita no amor? – quis saber o rapaz, interessado.  
- Não sei. Ainda não cheguei à uma conclusão definitiva sobre esse tema – respondeu a jovem.  
O médico sorriu. Aquela garota parecia ser muito esperta._

**Agradecimentos:  
**Eu queria aproveitar e agradecer a uma pessoa que me mandou um e-mail logo no começo desta fic dizendo que eu tinha melhorado minha forma de escrever, além de me dar umas dicas muito legais de como eu poderia melhorar minhas fics (não sei se o resultado foi o esperado, mas eu tentei seguir suas orientações). Só não vou citar seu nome pq não sei se vc gostaria disso, mas quero registrar aqui o meu agradecimento pelas sugestões!  
**Lya Mizuno:** Lya, quem me dera se mais pessoas fizessem como você e comentassem a fic. Eu fico muito feliz de receber suas reviews, assim como dos outros leitores, pq isso mostra que vc e outras pessoas estão gostando da história. Achei legal vc contar o caso do amigo que vc ajudou... e eu concordo com vc, Aioria e Marin já estão passando dos limites, mas uma hora eles se vão se cansar disso, né? Bjs e obrigada por comentar!  
**Celina: **Dessa vez foi a Saori quem salvou o Seiya, hehehehe... Como diz nossa amiga Nina, Aioria e Marin precisavam de um tratamento de choque! Até eu que sou autora da fic não acredito como eles conseguem ser tão teimosos! Pelo menos agora o Aioria já sabe que o Ikki não é amante da Marin e que não representa nenhum perigo... mas isso não significa que o seu "gatito" não vai sofrer mais um pouquinho *como sou cruel, hahaha* Bjs e gracias pela review!  
**Nina:** Vc me mata de rir com suas teorias, Dra. Nina (pós-graduada em relacionamentos amorosos de personagens de fanfics, kkkkkk...). Mas acredito que este não seja apenas um caso de orgulho crônico, mas também de miopia aguda acentuada XD Eu tmb fico irritada com a criancice dos dois, só que eles precisam chegar no auge do desespero antes de tomarem uma atitude... A Marin dará a resposta no próximo capítulo, mas desconfio que o Aioria não vai ficar nada satisfeito, tadinho... Maaaaas, as "cenas do próximo capítulo" já anteciparam que o Aioria decidiu fazer uma proposta "irrecusável"... só resta saber se dessa vez eles irão para os "finalmentes"! Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Aviso importante:  
**_Devido ao conteúdo do __**próximo capítulo**__, a classificação da fanfic será alterada para M (por precaução). Por isso, é possível que ela não apareça mais nas buscas do filtro padrão do site (que só mostra as classificações etárias K-T). Recomendo que vcs selecionem a opção "rating: all" na hora de procurar as atualizações.  
__Obrigada pela compreensão e desculpem o transtorno..._

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

Obs: Neste capítulo, eu acrescentei o resto da música Broken Strings (James Morrison e Nelly Furtado).

**Capítulo 12**

Marin continuou calada por alguns instantes, ainda sob o efeito da supresa que a pergunta inesperada de Aioria lhe provocara. Não conseguia entender qual era o propósito daquilo. Ele não saía com outras mulheres? Não tinha pedido o divórcio? Não a acusara de ser uma mulher fria e interesseira? Que diferença faria para ele saber se ela o amava? As atitudes de seu marido só haviam confirmado o óbvio: ele não merecia o seu amor.  
Aflito, Aioria ainda esperava por uma resposta. Que veio de um modo áspero e seco:  
- Não. Eu não te amo.

Se Marin tivesse atirado pedras nele, não o teriam machucado tanto quanto aquelas palavras. Mesmo assim, o rapaz insistiu:  
- Então, por que disse ao Ikki que não se casou comigo por causa do meu dinheiro?  
Por mais que tentasse, a moça não conseguia compreender o motivo daquele interrogatório. O quê Aioria esperava que ela respondesse, depois de tudo o que ele a fizera sofrer? Não havia nenhuma justificativa razoável para prosseguir com aquele assunto inconveniente.  
- Eu já me sinto humilhada demais para ficar anunciando para outras pessoas que fui chantageada e obrigada a me casar para salvar a minha família da miséria - desabafou, por fim.

_**Running back through the fire  
**__**When there's nothing left to save  
**__**It's like chasing the very last train  
**__**When it's too late  
**__**Too late  
**__Correndo em direção ao fogo  
Quando não há mais nada para salvar  
É como se estivesse perseguindo o último trem  
Quando isso é muito tarde  
__Tarde demais  
_

O peso da decepção se abateu sobre Aioria ao perceber que havia se enganado sobre Marin. Como tinha sido idiota em acreditar que ela pudesse estar apaixonada por ele!  
A resposta dela o deixara sem chão, mas não queria que a esposa percebesse o quanto o havia ferido. Sem olhar para trás, afastou-se da moça e começou a subir as escadas.  
Um novo e inesperado golpe o atingiu quando ela fez uma pergunta:  
- Você não disse que iríamos tratar do divórcio depois do ano novo? Pois bem, já é ano novo...

_**Oh it tears me up  
**__**I try to hold on but it hurts too much  
**__**I try to forgive but it's not enough  
**__**To make it all okay  
**__Oh, isso me faz chorar.  
Eu tentei continuar em frente, mas isso machuca demais  
Eu tentei perdoar, mas isso não é o bastante  
Para fazer tudo ficar bem  
_

Aioria suspirou, desiludido. Ela estava mesmo com pressa para se libertar dele...  
- Mais tarde – ele afirmou, de um jeito amargo - Agora preciso descansar...  
Retirou-se para o seu quarto, sem conseguir evitar que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto ao pensar na conversa que acabara de ter com a esposa. Sua vingança havia falhado, na medida em que ele próprio se transformara em sua maior vítima.

_**You can't play on broken strings  
**__**You can't feel anything  
**__**That your heart don't want to feel  
**__**I can't tell you something that ain't real  
**__Você não pode insistir nos nossos erros  
Você não pode sentir nada  
Que seu coração não queira sentir  
Eu não consigo te dizer alguma coisa que não seja real_

Marin o desprezava. Jamais o amaria. Estava mais do que na hora de reconhecer sua derrota... depois do que ela dissera há poucos minutos, não havia porque insistir. Seria uma grande estupidez de sua parte se continuasse casado com aquela mulher.  
Por mais que ele a amasse...

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Aioria evitara aquela conversa ao máximo, mas finalmente percebeu que não poderia mais adiá-la. Precisava enfrentar o fato de que o sonho de um dia conquistar o amor de Marin jamais se tornaria realidade.  
O casal se reuniu depois do café da manhã para discutir os termos da separação. Como já afirmara antes, o rapaz repetiu que a deixaria amparada financeiramente, e fez questão de enumerar todos os bens aos quais ela teria direito após o divórcio: duas propriedades, ações de suas empresas, um carro com chofer, além de uma alta quantia mensal no banco. Marin se surpreendeu com aquela atitude generosa.  
- Eu agradeço a sua oferta, mas... você não precisa me dar todos esses bens, Aioria. Na verdade, a única coisa que eu desejo é continuar morando nesta casa. Não quero nada além disso.  
- Isso é absurdo, Marin. Como você se manteria?  
- Antes do casamento, eu tinha planejado trabalhar como governanta ou mesmo dar aulas de idiomas para sustentar minha família. Eu ainda pretendo retomar esses planos.  
- De jeito nenhum! Não vou permitir que minha ex-esposa seja empregada de outras pessoas! – disse Aioria, exaltado.  
- Você parece o meu pai, falando assim - comentou a ruiva, com um sorriso irônico.  
_**  
Oh the truth hurts  
**__**And lies worse  
**__**How can I give anymore  
**__**When I love you a little less than before  
**__Oh a verdade machuca  
E a mentira mais ainda  
como eu posso dar algo a mais  
Quando eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes_

Um pouco ofendido com a comparação, ele retrucou:  
- Se tem alguém no mundo com quem eu não me pareço é com seu pai.  
- Vocês tem muito em comum, principalmente o orgulho – insistiu ela – Qual o problema se eu trabalhar? Assim, eu vou ter o meu próprio dinheiro e não precisarei depender da sua caridade. E você nunca mais vai me acusar de ser uma mulher interesseira... - concluiu, num tom sarcástico. Preferia ser empregada de outras pessoas a ter que ouvi-lo dizer outra vez que ela só estava interessada no dinheiro dele.  
Aioria pensou em dar uma resposta bastante amarga ao comentário de Marin, mas calou-se. Já estava cansado de discutir com a esposa. Se ela não queria aceitar seu dinheiro, respeitaria sua decisão, embora estivesse preocupado com seu futuro. Sabia que a sociedade costumava discriminar mulheres divorciadas e que dificilmente alguém a contrataria para dar aulas, como ela pretendia fazer.  
- Não posso obrigá-la a aceitar minha oferta. Mas, caso você mude de idéia, saiba que eu sempre estarei disposto a ajudá-la - disse ele, por fim.  
- Eu agradeço – respondeu a jovem, um pouco abalada. De repente, ela se dera conta de que, no dia seguinte, Aioria já não estaria mais ali. Essa constatação a encheu de tristeza.  
_**  
But we're running through the fire  
**__**When there's nothing left to save  
**__**It's like chasing the very last train  
**__**When we both know it's too late  
**__**Too late  
**__Mas nós estamos correndo em direção ao fogo  
Quando não há mais nada para salvar  
É como se estivéssemos perseguindo o último trem  
Quando nós dois sabemos que isso é muito tarde  
__Tarde demais_

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Marin, o rapaz afirmou:  
- Então está decidido. Eu vou embora desta casa amanhã.  
Depois daquela conversa, ambos sabiam que não haveria mais volta. A partir da manhã seguinte, estariam separados para sempre, ainda que nenhum dos dois quisesse realmente o divórcio.  
A moça estava à beira das lágrimas, mas disfarçou. Aioria prosseguiu:  
- Eu sei que o nosso casamento foi um erro, e que você exigiu que fosse apenas de fachada... mesmo assim, eu gostaria de fazer um último pedido antes da nossa separação.  
- Qual? - perguntou ela, com a voz trêmula.  
As palavras vieram de forma impulsiva:  
- Quero que passe esta noite comigo...  
O corpo de Marin estremeceu diante da simples idéia de uma noite de amor com Aioria.

_**Let me hold you  
**__**For the last time  
**__**It's the last chance to feel again  
**__Deixa eu te abraçar  
__Pela última vez  
É a última chance para sentir de novo_

Sua imaginação voou longe, e a jovem sentiu seu rosto arder quando se flagrou tendo pensamentos impróprios. Por alguns instantes, ela considerou a possibilidade de esquecer todas as mágoas e se entregar completamente para Aioria, como há muito tempo sonhava fazer... entretanto, por mais tentadora que aquela proposta fosse, era completamente absurda.  
- Isso não faz o menor sentido... por que está me pedindo uma coisa dessas, se nós vamos nos separar amanhã? – ela perguntou, perturbada e confusa.  
- Não me peça explicações, e nem precisa me responder agora - disse o rapaz - Eu vou ficar esperando por você no meu quarto esta noite. Se você não for, eu vou entender...  
Em seguida, ele se despediu rapidamente e saiu para trabalhar, deixando-a completamente atordoada com aquele pedido inesperado.

Aioria passou o resto do dia arrependido por ter proposto a Marin que fizesse amor com ele. É claro que ela não iria aceitar! Se em todos aqueles meses de casados ela jamais o quisera, não seria agora, na véspera do dia em que eles iriam se separar, que mudaria de idéia. Ele agira como um completo idiota. Parecia até que estava pedindo uma esmola para Marin... algumas migalhas de amor, durante umas poucas horas. Sentia-se envergonhado por ter se rebaixado daquele jeito. Ela deveria estar achando-o ridículo. Logo ele, que poderia ter qualquer mulher em seus braços, implorando por um pouco de afeição!

**No fim daquela tarde...  
**Ikki ainda não se recuperara da decepção que havia sofrido durante a noite do baile de reveillon na casa de Marin. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era imaturidade de sua parte, o sentimento de orgulho ferido tinha se apossado dele desde aquela ocasião.  
Se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria escrito para a jovem durante os anos em que estivera ausente. Mais do que isso, ele teria firmado um compromisso sério com Marin, a fim de garantir que ela não o trocaria por outro como havia acontecido.  
De qualquer forma, não tinha certeza de que ela teria esperado por sua volta. Marin confessara que só se casaria com ele para agradar seus pais. E o pior: ela tinha dado a entender que amava Aioria. Caso contrário, teria negado quando Ikki perguntara se ela amava o marido.  
Precisava enterrar aquele assunto de uma vez por todas e encontrar novos objetivos para sua vida. Ao sair do hospital onde trabalhava, decidiu conhecer um bar no estilo ocidental que alguns amigos haviam indicado. Queria beber um bom uísque escocês para afogar as mágoas e se distrair um pouco.  
Entrou no local, escolheu a primeira mesa que viu na frente e esperou que alguém viesse atendê-lo. Uma jovem de cabelos verdes apareceu rapidamente, perguntando o que ele desejava beber. Enquanto fazia o pedido, reparou no quanto ela era atraente.  
Bebeu algumas doses de uísque, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para a garçonete de modo insistente. A moça percebeu e decidiu fazer companhia para aquele belo rapaz, que parecia tão carente e solitário.  
Shina se aproximou da mesa com um sorriso e decidiu puxar conversa:  
- Você parece triste... não me diga que está sofrendo por um amor não-correspondido?  
- Amor? O quê é isso? – Ikki devolveu a pergunta, irônico.  
- Bem... – Shina começou a dizer - Dizem que o amor é um sentimento muito bonito.  
- Você acredita no amor? – quis saber o rapaz, interessado.  
- Não sei. Ainda não cheguei à uma conclusão definitiva sobre esse tema – ela respondeu.  
O médico sorriu. Aquela garota parecia ser muito esperta.  
- Meu nome é Ikki Amamya – apresentou-se - E o seu?  
- Shina. É a primeira vez que vem aqui?  
- Sim. Eu passei alguns anos fora do país, e retornei há pouco tempo. Gostei desse lugar – comentou, reparando melhor no ambiente – E gostei muito do atendimento também – concluiu, de forma atrevida.  
- Espero que volte muitas vezes aqui – ela disse.  
- Eu também espero vê-la outras vezes – concordou o rapaz, com um olhar sugestivo.  
- Eu tenho que servir as outras mesas, mas se precisar de algo, é só chamar – avisou Shina.  
- Pode deixar. Acho que nós vamos nos dar muito bem... – comentou Ikki, com um sorriso tão malicioso que deixou a garota perturbada. _"Parece ser um cliente em potencial"_, pensou ela, enquanto se afastava da mesa.

Ikki lhe causara uma ótima impressão: era jovem, atraente e dono de um humor bastante peculiar. _"Eu não o deixarei escapar", _prometeu Shina a si mesma.

**Naquela noite...  
**Durante o jantar, Marin e Aioria procuraram se comportar normalmente, como se aquela conversa matinal nunca tivesse acontecido. Distraída com seus próprios interesses românticos, Saori nem desconfiava de que aquele seria o último jantar do rapaz na casa, já que o casal ainda não havia comunicado a ninguém sobre a separação. Pelo fato de ser muito jovem e inocente, ela também não percebeu a forte tensão sexual entre sua irmã e Aioria enquanto jantavam.  
Durante muito tempo, o orgulho de ambos havia mascarado os desejos inconfessáveis que nutriam um pelo outro, e a separação iminente só contribuíra para agravar a situação, tornando-a insustentável.  
A expectativa pelo que poderia acontecer naquela noite era torturante, especialmente para Aioria. Ele evitava olhar para a esposa, sentindo-se intimidado com a possibilidade dela recusá-lo mais uma vez. Marin, por sua vez, conversava com a irmã sobre assuntos amenos e aparentava tranquilidade. Em seu íntimo, porém, ela se encontrava dividida por uma série de sentimentos conflitantes...

Por mais que seu corpo gritasse pelas carícias de Aioria, sua mente insistia em repetir que aceitar aquela proposta seria um erro. _"O quê eu tenho a perder? Nós vamos nos separar mesmo"_, pensava ela, para logo em seguida acrescentar: _"Exatamente por isso. Não posso permitir que ele satisfaça esse capricho. Ele só quer passar a noite comigo porque sabe que será a última antes da separação"._

**Próximo capitulo:**

_Os lábios de Aioria queimaram os seus, e Marin sentiu a língua dele invadir sua boca de um jeito ávido, desesperado. Aquela sensação era inesquecível, e ela desejava revivê-la novamente desde a noite em que ele a beijara pela primeira vez, quando estava bêbado.__

* * *

Ambos se deixavam guiar apenas pelo louco desejo que arrebatara seus corpos, um desejo tão forte que tinha conseguido quebrar as barreiras do orgulho e do ressentimento que existiam entre eles. Um desejo que se tornava mais incontrolável a cada instante, fazendo com que os dois quisessem se tornar um só.__

* * *

Chamou por ele, mas não obteve resposta._ _Um sentimento de angústia se apossou dela. Depois de tudo o que acontecera entre os dois na noite anterior, Aioria tinha ido embora sem se despedir. Por que ele tinha feito isso com ela?  
_

**Agradecimentos**

**Shakinha:** Obrigada pela review, fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic. Apesar das brigas, uma hora Aioria e Marin terão que dar o braço a torcer e revelar o que sentem um pelo outro, né? E isso não vai demorar muito, pq só faltam mais dois capítulos pra história terminar. Bjs!  
**Lya:** Ah vc achou o Aioria intrometido? Tadinho, ele só escutou a conversa pq tava se roendo de ciúmes, kkkkkkk... Pena que a conversa dele com a Marin não acabou muito bem... mas já deu pra perceber nos spoillers do próximo capítulo que as coisas vão esquentar entre os dois XD Será que dessa vez eles vão superar suas diferenças? Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Ainda não foi desta vez que os "pombinhos" se entenderam... Concordo que o Seiya foi bem atrevido e direto, mas de casais enrolados nesta fic já chega Aioria e Marin, não? Só eles já valem por 10 casais complicados, hehehe... sobre a tentativa de suicídio do Seiya, eu me baseei em algumas notícias sobre esse assunto. No Japão, acontecem muitos casos de suicídio entre os estudantes que são reprovados na escola. Eles ficam tão envergonhados com a reprovação que preferem se matar! Imagina se essa moda pegasse aqui no Brasil... Bjs!  
**Dra. Nina:** *Ainda me recuperando do ataque de risos provocado por sua review anterior* Doutora, vc sabe tudo meeeeesmo em matéria de relacionamentos amorosos dos personagens de Saint Seiya! Adorei seus diagnósticos, foram todos perfeitos ahahahaha... Vc arriscaria mais algum palpite, baseada nos spoillers do próximo capítulo? Confesso que tmb fiquei com pena do leãozinho, mas vendo as coisas pelo lado da Marin, o que mais ela poderia ter respondido? _"Vc me traiu, me chantageou, me humilhou, pediu o divórcio e apesar de tudo isso, eu te amo"?_ Não seria coerente, até pq ela ainda não sabe que o Aioria tmb a ama apesar dele ter agido tão mal (convenhamos que a forma dele demonstrar amor é meio estranha XD). Apesar dos pesares, tudo indica que logo eles vão passar por cima desses obstáculos e finalmente se entregar à paixão (demorou!!). Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!  
**Celina:** Gracias pela review! Concordo com vc, bem-feito pro Ikki, quem mandou dar uma de gostoso e exigir explicações da Marin? Mas pelo jeito ele já arrumou alguém pra curar sua desilusão amorosa, hehehe... tmb acho que Ikki e Shina formariam um casal fogoso, mas desta vez não vai ter nenhuma cena quente entre os dois (prometo que vou explorar melhor esse casal em outra fic XD) Mas pode esperar que no próximo capítulo vc vai ver o que é um casal fogoso caso a Marin aceite a proposta do "gatito" de passar a noite com ele (se ela não aceitasse seria um caso de internação né Dra. Nina?). Agora é só ter calma e esperar o próximo XD Bjs!


	13. Chapter 13

**Comentários:  
**_Oi pessoal  
Depois de passarem praticamente 12 capítulos trocando ofensas, já era hora de Aioria e Marin terem uma noite de amor "caprichada", rsrsrsrs... Peço desculpas às pessoas que não gostam de hentai, mas foi meio que inevitável escrever um capítulo nesse estilo (com muito romance, mas incluindo algumas partes mais "picantes"). Tanto que mudei a classificação para M, a fim de evitar problemas. Espero que vcs gostem e comentem o que acharam ok? Ah! O próximo capítulo será o último..._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie  
_  
**Capítulo 13**

Assim que o jantar terminou, Marin deu boa-noite à irmã e ao marido e se retirou para o seu quarto. O olhar decepcionado de Aioria a acompanhou enquanto subia os degraus da escada. Sentindo seu coração dilacerado, o rapaz chegou à conclusão de que a resposta dela já havia sido dada. Ele decidiu se trancar no escritório, onde ninguém presenciaria suas lágrimas.  
Pela primeira vez na vida, Aioria deixou de lado todo o seu orgulho e começou a chorar convulsivamente, tentando desabafar a dor que o corroía por dentro. Não conseguia descobrir o que era mais doloroso: se a rejeição de Marin ou a certeza de que a perderia para sempre...  
Já passava das dez da noite quando o rapaz decidiu subir para o seu quarto. Suas malas já estavam prontas e, no dia seguinte, ele acordaria cedo e deixaria aquela casa para sempre. Nunca mais voltaria a colocar seus pés ali novamente, e esperava não ter que rever Marin. Estava decidido a resolver a separação por intermédio de seu advogado.  
Trocou de roupa e apagou a luz antes de se deitar na cama. Olhou para o teto e suspirou, desanimado. Por que havia se deixado levar por aquela vingança infantil e mesquinha? Marin tinha todas as razões do mundo para desprezá-lo... além disso, não podia culpá-la por ter transformado seu amor por ela em uma verdadeira obsessão. E pensar que ele nutrira esperanças de conquistar o amor dela... como poderia esperar que ela o amasse, depois de tudo? Tinha obrigado Marin a se casar com ele contra a vontade, na base da chantagem. Com toda certeza, ela o considerava uma pessoa abominável...  
Lágrimas molharam seu rosto novamente, sem que pudesse evitá-las. Definitivamente, seu casamento havia chegado ao fim, e não restava a menor dúvida quanto a isso. Nunca teria a oportunidade de dizer a Marin que a amava. Que sempre a amou...  
Distraído com essa reflexão, Aioria não percebeu que alguém tinha aberto a porta do quarto e a fechara logo em seguida.

Silenciosamente, Marin começou a se aproximar do rapaz. Seu coração acelerou loucamente, como se fosse explodir, e ela foi chegando cada vez mais perto da cama. O quarto estava escuro, e a única iluminação vinha de um abajur sobre o criado-mudo. A moça chegou a pensar que Aioria estivesse dormindo, uma vez que o rosto dele estava virado para o lado oposto. Delicadamente, ela pousou sua mão direita sobre a cabeça do marido e acariciou os fios castanhos-dourados.  
Aioria estremeceu de leve ao sentir o toque de Marin em seus cabelos. Surpreso, virou-se devagar até ficar de frente para ela. Perdeu o fôlego ao ver o quanto estava linda e sedutora, vestida apenas com uma camisola branca de seda. Os cabelos vermelhos caíam em cascatas sobre os ombros, e seus olhos o contemplavam de uma forma diferente. Ela o olhava com ternura e desejo.  
Ele sentou na cama e começou a se levantar com cuidado, temendo que a jovem fugisse a qualquer momento. Mas não era isso o que Marin pretendia fazer. Mesmo que nunca houvesse admitido antes, ela era dele. E, naquela noite, deixaria que Aioria tomasse posse dela.

O rapaz ficou de pé, frente a frente com a esposa. Estava sem camisa, vestido apenas com a calça do pijama. A ruiva ficou admirando o corpo dele por alguns segundos. Aioria era alto e musculoso, e ela sempre desejara tocar naqueles braços tão fortes. Timidamente, ela se aproximou mais alguns milimetros, até que ambos ficaram praticamente colados um no outro. Entretanto, Marin não tinha coragem de erguer seus olhos para encará-lo. Aioria percebeu seu receio e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. A moça não teve como impedir que seus olhos se encontrassem com os do marido. Ele parecia um leão admirando a presa antes do ataque, e essa comparação a deixou ainda mais perturbada do que já estava.  
Aioria mal a tocara, mas o corpo dela já estava em brasas. Até aquele momento, não haviam trocado uma só palavra. Quando ela pensou em dizer algo, ele a tomou para si e a beijou.  
Os lábios de Aioria queimaram os seus, e Marin sentiu a língua dele invadir sua boca de um jeito ávido, desesperado. Aquela sensação era inesquecível, e ela desejava revivê-la novamente desde a noite em que ele a beijara pela primeira vez, quando estava bêbado. Os braços do rapaz a envolveram com força, como se ele quisesse fundir-se à Marin. A jovem retribuiu o abraço e se entregou completamente ao beijo, tentando corresponder com a mesma intensidade.  
Suas línguas iniciaram uma dança lenta e passional, com a mesma intimidade de dois velhos amantes. O calor inibriante de suas bocas os excitava ao extremo, levando-os a extravasarem todos os sentimentos que até então teimavam em esconder. O beijo se prolongou até o momento em que eles ficaram ofegantes demais e precisaram interrompê-lo, a contragosto.  
Quando finalmente seus lábios se separaram, o casal se olhou de um jeito cúmplice. Sem dizer uma única palavra, eles perceberam que, por mais que se beijassem, nenhum beijo seria suficiente para saciar a fome que sentiam um do outro. O desejo carnal e insano que havia entre eles era uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir, e seria impossível contê-lo.

Voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, enquanto as mãos de Aioria tocavam o corpo da mulher por cima do fino tecido da camisola. Ela arrepiou-se toda com aquelas carícias e procurou retribui-las, deslizando suas mãos lentamente pelos ombros e pelo peito do marido. A pele dele era quente e macia, e Marin interrompeu o beijo apenas para provar sua textura. O rapaz estremeceu ao sentir os lábios úmidos acariciarem seu tórax, ao mesmo tempo em que a língua dela deslizava suavemente por sua pele, arrancando gemidos dele.  
Aioria estava mais do que ansioso para vê-la nua, e não demorou para que começasse a despi-la. Lentamente, foi descendo as alças da camisola abaixo dos ombros, deixando à mostra os seios dela. Eram tão perfeitos como havia imaginado, e pareciam implorar por suas carícias.  
Marin quase desmaiou no instante em que os lábios quentes dele envolveram um dos mamilos rosados, sugando-o e mordiscando-o com delicadeza. As pernas dela ficaram trêmulas e a jovem começou a gemer, sentindo que Aioria a estava enlouquecendo aos poucos... o rapaz pressionou ainda mais o corpo dele contra o seu, ao mesmo tempo em que a boca dele se apossava do outro seio e repetia as carícias anteriores com mais intensidade. Isso a fez gemer ainda mais alto, deixando-o ligeiramente desconcertado com sua reação e fazendo com que se afastasse um pouco dela.  
- Por favor... não pare... - ela quase implorou, fechando os olhos.  
Sorrindo maliciosamente, Aioria atendeu ao pedido e continuou a excitá-la. Queria proporcionar à Marin o máximo de prazer possível, e percebeu que estava atingindo seu objetivo ao vê-la se contorcer enquanto a provocava com seus lábios e se deliciava com o gosto de sua pele. Lentamente, terminou de tirar a camisola da ruiva e quase perdeu o fôlego ao contemplar suas curvas.  
Enquanto a deitava sobre os lençóis de cetim, beijou-a novamente na boca, no pescoço e nos seios. Ele se deitou sobre a esposa e continuou a tocá-la e a distribuir beijos por todo o corpo dela, provocando sensações de puro deleite em Marin. Ela estremeceu outra vez no momento em que o marido retirou sua roupa íntima e a deixou completamente nua.  
- Aioria... – ela sussurrou o nome dele, sentindo suas faces arderem ao perceber que ele parecia hipnotizado com a visão de suas formas femininas. O olhar do rapaz se demorou nela por um longo tempo, analisando cada detalhe: a cintura fina, os quadris arredondados, as pernas bem torneadas...

De repente, Aioria despertou e saiu do transe em que se encontrava. De um jeito rápido e ansioso, começou a tirar a calça que o vestia e, assim que terminou, se deitou novamente sobre Marin, permitindo que ela sentisse a rigidez de sua virilidade. O corpo dele estava tão próximo e quente que a jovem mordeu os lábios, num misto de ansiedade e desejo de que Aioria a possuísse. Suas mãos tocaram nos braços do marido, e ela pôde apreciar a rigidez de seus músculos e o calor de sua pele. Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos dela, deixando claro o quanto ele a queria. Porém, ao contrário do que esperava, Aioria não estava com pressa de ir adiante. Ele queria aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo passado ao lado dela durante aquela noite tão especial. Abraçando-a por trás, o rapaz começou a mordiscar sua nuca, o que a deixou totalmente arrepiada.  
- Você é linda... – ele disse baixinho no ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer de excitação.  
Aioria continuou mordendo de leve os ombros e as costas de Marin, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos desciam até as pernas dela, tocando suavemente naquela pele sedosa e perfumada que ele gostaria de acariciar infinitas vezes. Devagar, suas mãos foram se aproximando da região entre as coxas, fazendo-a gemer quando finalmente alcançaram a parte mais íntima do corpo dela. Apesar de um pouco supresa com aquela ousadia, a jovem permitiu que continuasse a tocá-la. Os dedos dele passaram a provocá-la de todas as formas possíveis, o que aumentou sua vontade de ter Aioria dentro dela de uma vez por todas.  
Mesmo percebendo que ela já estava mais do que pronta para recebê-lo, Aioria preferiu prorrogar um pouco mais os seus jogos de sedução. Antes de consumar sua paixão por Marin, ele necessitava desfrutar dela durante o maior tempo possível, para depois poder guardar em sua memória todas aquelas sensações. Voltou a explorar o corpo da esposa por completo, incendiando-a com seus lábios e a língua. O irresístivel calor daquela boca percorrendo avidamente cada centímetro de sua pele fazia a ruiva suspirar e sentir que estava derretendo por dentro.

Ambos se deixavam guiar apenas pelo louco desejo que arrebatara seus corpos, um desejo tão forte que tinha conseguido quebrar as barreiras do orgulho e do ressentimento que existiam entre eles. Um desejo que se tornava mais incontrolável a cada instante, fazendo com que os dois quisessem se tornar um só.  
Os olhos de Aioria se encontraram novamente com os de Marin segundos antes que seus lábios se unissem mais uma vez, ainda mais famintos e insaciáveis. Depois do beijo, os lábios dela se desviaram até o pescoço do marido, beijando-o e mordiscando-o de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos acariciavam o corpo dele. Gemendo, o rapaz a abraçou outra vez, sentindo-se completamente dominado por aquela mulher, a ponto de deixar que ela fizesse com ele o que bem entendesse.  
Percebendo que não conseguiria resistir por mais tempo, a moça o olhou de um jeito insinuante e pediu:  
- Me faça sua, Aioria...  
O rapaz não pensou duas vezes antes de atendê-la. Lentamente, ele afastou as pernas de Marin. Ao se deitar em cima dela, percebeu a ansiedade refletida nos olhos da jovem e sentiu as batidas descontroladas de seu coração. Essa era a maior prova de que ela o desejava, e fez Aioria se emocionar.  
- Marin... - ele sussurrou o nome dela, mas não teve coragem de acrescentar _"Eu te amo"_.  
Depois de beijá-la mais uma vez, começou a penetrá-la devagar, tomando cuidado para não ferir seu corpo virgem. Marin não conteve um grito de dor ao senti-lo dentro de si pela primeira vez. Ela sabia, no entanto, que aquele era um preço muito pequeno a pagar se comparado à enorme felicidade que se instalara em seu coração. Naquela noite, Aioria era apenas seu, e ninguém poderia tirá-lo de seus braços.

Aos poucos, a dor foi cedendo lugar ao prazer. Ele aprofundou a penetração até sentir que estava completamente dentro dela e começou a se mover num ritmo lento, que foi se intensificando a cada segundo. Instintivamente, as pernas da jovem envolveram os quadris dele com força, como se quisesse aumentar a proximidade entre eles. Esse gesto fez crescer ainda mais a excitação de Aioria, que não conteve um gemido. O calor úmido dela o enlouquecia de prazer, não apenas porque ele estava há muito tempo sem sexo, mas por finalmente ter em seus braços a mulher que amava há tantos anos.  
Sem perceber, o rapaz acelerou suas investidas, tornando-as mais fortes e profundas. Marin o abraçou com força, e ambos se entregaram completamente à deliciosa sensação proporcionada pela união de seus corpos.  
Aquele contato tão íntimo fazia os dois gemerem cada vez mais alto, tal era o prazer que estavam desfrutando juntos. Suas almas podiam até não se harmonizar uma com a outra, mas era inegável que seus corpos se entendiam com perfeição...  
Após alguns minutos de paixão ardente, Marin foi possuida por uma espécie de vibração explosiva. Por breves segundos, a jovem sentiu como se um pequeno terremoto tivesse acontecido no interior dela... e mal havia se recuperado daquela surpresa quando uma nova e desconhecida sensação a envolveu... uma sensação de plenitude.  
Pouco depois, foi a vez de Aioria chegar ao clímax. Espasmos intensos o fizeram estremecer por inteiro, e ele não conteve um profundo gemido de êxtase, que deixou evidente o alto grau de prazer atingido naquele ato de amor.

Eles estavam exaustos, suados e respirando de maneira ofegante. Marin deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do marido, sentindo-se feliz por ter tido coragem de se entregar ao desejo de ambos. Não menos feliz, Aioria sorriu e começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, que agora era sua mulher de fato.  
Embora não soubessem ao certo como seria a convivência entre eles dali em diante, nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com o futuro. A última coisa que desejavam era estragar uma noite tão especial com novas discussões. Agora que estavam juntos naquela cama, nada mais tinha importância...  
Ainda trocaram alguns beijos apaixonados, mas não demorou muito para que Marin adormecesse nos braços de Aioria. Gentilmente, ele a acomodou melhor na cama, deitando-se ao lado da esposa e colocando um dos braços sobre o corpo dela, envolvendo-a com ternura. Esgotado pelas emoções daquela noite, o rapaz também acabou adormecendo.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Aioria foi despertado pelos primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela vidraça. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando viu Marin deitada ao seu lado, ainda dormindo. Havia sonhado com essa cena durante inúmeras noites. Por alguns instantes, relembrou dos momentos de paixão vividos na noite passada... mas logo seus pensamentos se desviaram, e ele começou a refletir sobre seu relacionamento com a jovem.  
Por mais que desejasse continuar ali para sempre, sabia que isso era impossível. Ele decidira ir embora naquela manhã, e era isso o que deveria fazer. Mesmo não sabendo o que motivara Marin para ter ido ao seu quarto e cedido aos seus desejos, não podia se iludir com falsas esperanças. O fato dela ter feito amor com ele não significava que o amasse. Inclusive, ela havia negado esse sentimento há apenas alguns dias. Mas então, por qual motivo ela teria aceitado sua proposta? O que mais poderia explicar o desejo que tinha visto nos olhos dela enquanto se amavam?  
Estava muito confuso e não sabia que atitude tomar... poderia se arriscar e confessar à Marin que a amava, e pedir para que recomeçassem tudo do zero... mas, o que faria se ela respondesse que não queria continuar casada com ele e recusasse o seu amor? Ele não suportaria ouvir outra vez que não era amado...  
Com cuidado para não acordá-la, o rapaz se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir. Depois, procurou papel e uma caneta para escrever uma carta. Assim que terminou, colocou o envelope em cima da escrivaninha, aproximou-se da cama e ficou admirando a jovem adormecida pela última vez. Por fim, pegou as malas que havia preparado e saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás.

Marin acordou logo em seguida e se decepcionou ao não encontrar o marido na cama. Chamou por ele, mas não obteve resposta. Um sentimento de angústia se apossou dela. Depois de tudo o que acontecera entre os dois na noite anterior, Aioria tinha ido embora sem se despedir. Por que ele tinha feito isso com ela? Será que havia se enganado mais uma vez quando acreditou que aquela noite de amor pudesse salvar seu casamento?  
Levantou-se rapidamente ao reparar em um pequeno envelope sobre a escrivaninha. Ansiosa, ela o abriu e começou a ler o papel que havia dentro dele. Era uma carta de Aioria.

"_Marin_

_Estou indo embora, conforme o combinado. Meu advogado irá procurá-la para tratar do divórcio dentro de alguns dias.  
__Nosso casamento foi um erro, admito. Eu me arrependo muito por tê-la obrigado a se casar comigo e peço perdão. Eu me deixei levar por um sentimento mesquinho de vingança contra seu pai, e acabei usando você para isso. Hoje percebo o quanto fui injusto com você ao fazer essa chantagem... __E, apesar de tudo o que eu fiz, preciso confessar que eu tive um motivo mais importante do que a vingança para ter me casado com você.  
__Eu te amo, Marin. Sempre a amei, e sempre vou amar.  
__  
Nunca me esqueci do tempo em que eu e minha mãe morávamos nesta casa. Eu sofri muito, mas confesso que também fui muito feliz, mesmo sabendo que você era apenas um sonho impossível e que eu nunca a teria para mim... Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que a reencontraria, e por isso fiquei decepcionado com o modo como você me tratou, principalmente quando me disse que só aceitaria se casar comigo se o nosso casamento fosse de fachada. Naquela ocasião, eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria você me amar... infelizmente, eu fracassei no meu objetivo...  
____  
Gostaria que você soubesse que eu nunca toquei em outra mulher durante todo o tempo em que estivemos casados. Eu sei que fiz você acreditar que eu tinha amantes, mas a minha intenção era apenas ____te ferir e te desprezar. A verdade é que eu continuava te amando desesperadamente e desejando que você fosse minha algum dia... _entretanto, eu compreendo que só dei motivos para você me odiar e que mereço o seu desprezo... eu cometi muitos erros e espero que um dia você possa perdoá-los...  
_  
Eu nunca me esquecerei da noite que passamos juntos. Se hoje de manhã eu não tivesse acordado com você nos meus braços, poderia jurar que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo, Marin, embora eu não merecesse. Eu não sei porque você concordou em se entregar a mim, se há poucos dias atrás você disse que não me amava. Até pensei na possibilidade de pedir uma nova chance à você, mas acho que é tarde demais... Eu já a magooei muito, e você tem todo o direito de reconstruir sua vida longe de mim. Só quero que saiba que eu vou te amar para sempre..._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Aioria"_

A jovem derramou uma lágrima sobre a carta, manchando o papel. Seria mesmo verdade o que tinha acabado de ler? Aioria a amava?  
Ainda haveria uma chance de salvar o casamento dos dois?

_**Aviso:  
**Para manter o suspense sobre o final, hoje não serão exibidas as "cenas do próximo capítulo". Sorry!_

**Agradecimentos:  
**

**Shakinha:** Se a Marin recusasse o Aioria, eu mesma a esganaria, hehehe... vc vê que a vontade dela era tanta que ela até "esqueceu" que ia se divorciar dele né? Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Lya:** Como vc observou, o Aioria sofreu uma gde mudança ao longo da fic. Ele era tão orgulhoso que deixava seu amor pela Marin em segundo plano, mas qdo percebeu que iria perdê-la pra sempre, entrou em depressão... ah, e com certeza ela soube cuidar muito bem da carência dele XD Bom, no próximo capítulo vou revelar o destino deles e tmb dos outros casais que vc citou. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo "picante", hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pelo comentário!  
**Dra. Nina:** Doutora, vc precisa escrever um livro sobre relacionamentos, urgente!! Vai ser um best-seller! Sério, alguém precisa te convidar pra dar palestras em algum congresso de psicologia XD Hahahaha, vc é muito criativa, parabéns! Adorei sua consulta com o Aioria, e espero ansiosa pra ler a da Marin. Vc disse que estava curiosa pra ler este capítulo, o que achou do resultado? Consegui atender suas expectativas? Pena que a fic tá acabando, pq vou ficar sem os hilários diagnósticos da Dra. Nina, rsrsrsrs... Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!  
**Pegaso Seiya:** Amor apache? Gostei do termo, e define bem um casal como Aioria e Marin, hehehe... gostou do capítulo hot? Olha, eu fiquei até surpresa depois de ler as reviews e ver que todos estavam tão ansiosos por isso XD Gracias pela review! Bjs!  
**Celina: **Caaaaaaalma Celina, não precisa ficar tão ansiosa assim! Eu admito que sou má e a-do-ro deixar os leitores nervosos com as cenas dos próximos capítulos, mas essa é a graça de escrever, né? Deixar as pessoas na expectativa do que virá! Mas pode ficar tranquila: 95 por cento das minhas fics tem final feliz. (Obs: desde já eu aviso que o último capítulo terá uma grande passagem de tempo, já que a história se iniciou em 1998 e voltou para 1935. Por isso, o final propriamente dito poderá ser um "pouquinho" diferente do que vcs estão acostumados). Olha, eu concordo com o que vc falou numa das reviews, eu tmb aceitaria a proposta do Aioria sem pensar duas vezes (depois dessa fic, preciso confessar: eu me apaixonei pelo "gatito" XD). A Marin pode ser orgulhosa mas não é boba, ela demorou um pouco mas acabou se rendendo ao charme do lindo... e agora que ela descobriu que o Aioria tmb a ama, será obrigada a tomar uma atitude! Me desculpem por deixar vcs na curiosidade, mas é por uma boa causa, hehehe... Bjs e gracias pela review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Final**

"_Como você ainda pode ter alguma dúvida sobre os meus sentimentos? Eu me entreguei a você Aioria, mesmo sem saber que você também me amava!"_ – Marin refletia desesperada, enquanto se vestia às pressas.  
Embora ele tivesse demonstrado o contrário por diversas vezes... ainda que a tivesse ferido com palavras duras e tratado-a com indiferença... mesmo que insistisse em repetir que se casara com ela apenas por vingança... nenhuma daquelas atitudes tinha a menor importância para ela depois da inesperada confissão que Aioria fizera naquela carta. Precisava confirmar urgentemente se as palavras escritas naquele papel eram verdadeiras... ela precisava ouvir dos lábios do marido que ele a amava.  
Para sua sorte, Aioria estava saindo de casa naquele exato momento. Quando viu o rapaz chegar ao portão, a ruiva atravessou o jardim correndo, enquanto gritava:  
- Onde você pensa que vai?  
Aioria a encarou com espanto. Ela saíra no jardim apenas de camisola, com os cabelos ligeiramente desalinhados. Estava linda, mas não entendia porque viera atrás dele vestida daquele jeito. Não haviam decidido se separar?  
- Você sabe que eu vou embora – ele respondeu, com um olhar triste.  
- Acha mesmo que eu vou permitir que você vá? – Marin perguntou, nervosa.

Surpreso, ele olhou para a moça sem conseguir dizer uma única palavra.  
- Você é meu marido, e não irá a lugar algum sem a minha permissão – insistiu ela, o que o deixou ainda mais confuso.  
- Não brinque comigo, Marin – pediu ele.  
- Não estou brincando, Aioria.  
Totalmente desconcertado com aquela atitude, o rapaz perguntou:  
- Você... leu a carta?  
- Li. E quero ouvir você dizer que me ama, olhando nos meus olhos.  
Aioria pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos.  
- Por que, Marin? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Você não percebe que está me machucando? – perguntou, desolado.  
- Por que? – ela repetiu a pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia os ombros dele com suas mãos, abraçando-o – Porque eu te amo, Aioria! E eu preciso muito ouvir que você sente o mesmo por mim!  
Aquela declaração o desarmou completamente. Aioria largou as malas que segurava, deixando-as cairem no chão. Ele envolveu a cintura de Marin com as mãos, apertando o corpo dela junto ao seu.  
- Marin... eu te amo! Eu a amei desde... sempre... – sussurrou, com os olhos úmidos. Nesse momento, reparou que os olhos dela também estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
A moça ergueu o rosto e aproximou seus lábios devagar, tocando os dele suavemente. Aioria não resistiu, e a beijou com toda a paixão reprimida que havia dentro dele.

Sem que o casal percebesse, Saori observava a cena de sua janela. Ao ver os dois se beijando, a garota suspirou, com ar sonhador:  
- Ah... o amor...  
Depois do beijo, Marin e Aioria ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, como se estivessem com receio de quebrar aquele encantamento.  
- Vamos entrar. Está muito frio aqui fora – ela disse, rompendo o silêncio.  
O rapaz pegou suas bagagens e a acompanhou até a porta. Quando chegaram à sala, ele colocou as malas no chão e disse:  
- Nós temos muito o que conversar.  
- Eu sei – ela respondeu – Vamos até o meu quarto.  
O casal subiu as escadas de mãos dadas e atravessou o corredor, indo até o quarto da jovem. Depois que entraram, Marin fechou a porta e ficou encarando o marido. Os dois sabiam que aquela conversa não seria nada fácil. Ainda que eles se amassem, não havia como ignorar os acontecimentos dos últimos meses.  
- Por que você escondeu que me amava, Aioria? Você não vê que nós teríamos evitado muito sofrimento se você tivesse me proposto um casamento por amor? – perguntou ela, magoada.  
- Porque eu tenho meu orgulho, Marin. E eu sei que você não teria se casado comigo se eu dissesse simplesmente que a amava...  
A jovem o interrompeu:  
- Aí é que você se engana, Aioria. Eu confesso que, durante todos esses anos, pensei em aceitar o primeiro homem que me pedisse em casamento, desde que ele tivesse dinheiro. Eu estava disposta a me sacrificar pela minha família, mas apenas porque eu sabia que nunca poderia me unir ao homem que eu realmente amava. E esse homem... era você!

A revelação deixou Aioria estarrecido.  
- Eu?!  
- Sim... você foi o meu primeiro e único amor! Eu sempre lutei contra esse sentimento, e pensei que tivesse conseguido arrancá-lo de dentro de mim... mas aí, você voltou a fazer parte da minha vida, e eu percebi que nunca deixei de te amar – confessou ela, de cabeça baixa.  
- Por que então você exigiu um casamento de fachada? – ele perguntou, um pouco descontrolado.  
- Como você acha que eu me senti quando você chantageou meu pai, dizendo que nos expulsaria desta casa se eu não me casasse com você? Eu nunca esperei que você tomasse uma atitude tão... sórdida! – Marin afirmou, chorando - Como eu poderia deixar que você me tocasse, sabendo que eu era apenas um instrumento para a sua vingança?  
Aioria sentiu-se um verdadeiro monstro ouvindo-a falar assim. Ele tentou abraçá-la, mas a esposa se afastou dele. A atitude dela o transtornou.  
- Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você me amasse! Eu sempre a vi flertando com aqueles filhinhos de papai que frequentavam esta casa na época em que eu ainda vivia aqui... pensei até que você estivesse apaixonada pelo Ikki! – gritou o rapaz.  
- O quê eu você queria que eu fizesse? Que enfrentasse meus pais e dissesse que estava apaixonada pelo filho da empregada? Que eu fugisse com você? – perguntou a moça, igualmente alterada - Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri por sua causa! Eu te amava, mas jamais poderia me casar com alguém que meus pais não aprovariam!  
- Se você realmente me amava, poderia ter considerado a possibilidade de largar tudo por mim!  
- Não, Aioria... eu nunca poderia fazer isso com a minha família, principalmente depois que o meu pai expulsou você daqui! Eu não pude fazer nada para impedir a sua partida... Tentei de todas as formas tirar você do meu coração, e achei que tinha conseguido até você reaparecer exigindo que eu me casasse com você... eu fiquei arrasada quando descobri que você só me queria por vingança!

Ele não soube o que responder. Marin continuou:  
- Só aceitei ser sua esposa porque meu pai estava disposto a tudo para recuperar a hipoteca. Até mesmo oferecer a Saori para você, caso eu não concordasse em me casar. Eu não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse! Não só porque ela não podia pagar pelos erros dos outros, mas porque eu não suportaria ver você casado com a minha própria irmã!  
- Eu não sabia disso... – respondeu Aioria, revoltado com a atitude do falecido sogro.  
- Como se não bastasse, minha vida virou um inferno quando nos casamos e você passou a sair todas as noites, dando a entender que tinha várias amantes! – afirmou ela, demonstrando seu ciúme.  
Aioria não conseguiu ocultar um sorriso, mas procurou se justificar:  
- Eu fazia isso de propósito para provocar você! Queria me vingar da sua rejeição e fazer você sofrer, da mesma maneira que você fazia comigo...  
A explicação a irritou um pouco. Entretanto, ela ainda tinha outras coisas para esclarecer.  
- Quando fiquei doente, você começou a me tratar melhor. Percebi que se preocupava comigo e que teve medo que eu morresse. Eu pensei que você tinha mudado, e estava disposta a esquecer tudo o que você tinha feito contra minha família... mas aí, você voltou a me tratar do mesmo jeito de antes!  
Mais uma vez, o rapaz tentou se explicar.  
- Eu fiquei louco quando vi aquele sujeito entrar aqui, no seu quarto, usando como pretexto o tratamento da sua doença! Eu quis matá-lo, achando que você ainda estivesse apaixonada por ele... eu não suportava mais a sua rejeição... não sei como aguentei viver tanto tempo assim, sendo desprezado todos os dias! – ele desabafou, emocionado – No fundo, eu ainda acreditava que você pudesse me amar... tanto que eu me enchi de esperanças quando ouvi você dizer ao Ikki na noite de ano-novo que nunca o amou. Mas aí, você negou que me amava e me desiludiu outra vez...  
- Eu só fiz isso por orgulho ferido, porque achava que você não merecia o meu amor! Além do mais, você estava decidido a se divorciar de mim! Você me acusou várias vezes de ser uma interesseira, e eu te odiei por ter me machucado tanto! – afirmou ela, nervosamente.

Um pouco receoso, Aioria se aproximou mais da esposa, sentindo-se arrependido por todos os erros que havia cometido e disposto a pedir perdão. Tomando as mãos dela entre as suas, ele implorou:  
- Me perdoe, por favor... eu errei muito e fiz sofrer a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo...  
Com lágrimas nos olhos, Marin o encarou.  
- Você foi muito imaturo, Aioria... mas eu também cometi alguns erros e fiz você sofrer... – reconheceu ela – Eu me arrependo muito por ter deixado o orgulho falar mais alto que o meu amor...  
- Você acredita que esse amor seja forte o suficiente para superar tudo o que aconteceu entre nós? – ele perguntou, apreensivo.  
Sorrindo, a moça afirmou:  
- Acredito...  
Olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, o rapaz perguntou:  
- Marin... você aceita ser minha esposa por sua livre vontade e ficar ao meu lado até que a morte nos separe?  
- Sim... e você, aceita ser meu marido e compartilhar seu amor e sua cama comigo? – ela perguntou, com um olhar apaixonado.  
- Isso é o que eu mais quero na vida... – afirmou Aioria, com um sorriso malicioso - Eu prometo te amar e respeitar para sempre. Quero que o nosso casamento seja baseado na confiança e na fidelidade de ambos...  
- E eu prometo te fazer feliz todos os dias da minha vida... – disse Marin, comovida.  
- Sendo assim, eu declaro que estamos casados. Já posso beijar minha mulher? – perguntou Aioria, olhando-a de uma forma irresistível.  
Marin se antecipou a ele e o beijou, como sonhara fazer desde o dia em que descobrira que estava apaixonada por Aioria. O rapaz a tomou em seus braços e a levou para a cama, onde passaram o resto do dia se amando.

Por mais tempo que ficassem juntos naquela cama, nunca seria o suficiente para eles. Haviam desperdiçado tantos momentos de amor e felicidade que agora só lhes restava tentar recuperá-los nos braços um do outro.

* * *

**Alguns meses depois...  
**Um jovem casal caminhava pelas ruas de Londres naquela manhã de sábado. O rapaz estava de folga após mais um plantão no hospital e aproveitara para dar um passeio com a esposa. Ao reparar que ela estava muito quieta e pensativa, decidiu perguntar:  
- Está gostando da Inglaterra, minha _lady_?  
- Claro que sim! Foi uma ótima idéia nos mudarmos para cá.  
- É mesmo... principalmente porque aqui ninguém conhece o seu passado – afirmou Ikki, levemente irônico.  
Um pouco chateada, Shina perguntou:  
- Será que algum dia você vai superar esses ciúmes?  
- Talvez no dia em que você também superar os seus e entender que eu não sinto mais nada pela Marin...  
- Não sei se consigo acreditar nisso... – disse ela, com uma expressão aborrecida. Depois que Ikki lhe contara sobre sua antiga paixão pela esposa de Aioria, havia ficado bastante insegura.  
Percebendo seu mau-humor, o rapaz sorriu.  
- Você fica linda com essa carinha de brava... – brincou ele, enquanto a beijava suavemente.  
Depois que se afastaram, a moça perguntou:  
- Será que você não vai se arrepender, Ikki? Sua família não ficou nada satisfeita com o nosso casamento...  
- Com o tempo, eles se acostumam - respondeu o médico - Além disso, nós viemos para cá com a intenção de começarmos uma vida nova, longe de tudo e de todos.  
Os dois decidiram dar uma volta no parque municipal. Enquanto caminhavam, Ikki pensava no quanto a vida era surpreendente. Não imaginara que acabaria voltando para a Inglaterra, ainda por cima casado com alguém como Shina. Não porque se importasse com o passado dela (embora ficasse enciumado às vezes), mas por ela ser muito diferente do perfil de esposa que ele procurava. Shina era bastante geniosa e ciumenta, além de não ser nada refinada. Porém, a presença dela o estimulava e fazia com que ele se sentisse vivo.

De repente, o rapaz surpreendeu Shina ao tomá-la em seus braços. Olhando-a fixamente, ele agradeceu:  
- Obrigado, Dra. Shina.  
- Por que você está me agradecendo? E por que está me chamando de "Dra. Shina", se eu não sou médica? - perguntou ela, sem entender.  
- Porque você curou o meu coração ferido – Ikki explicou, com um sorriso charmoso.  
A jovem até tentou disfarçar, mas ficou toda derretida com a resposta do marido.  
- Sabe... finalmente eu cheguei à uma conclusão definitiva sobre o amor... – ela começou a dizer.  
- E qual foi?  
Olhando dentro dos olhos dele, Shina respondeu:  
- Ele existe... e agora eu sei disso por experiência própria...  
Aquela declaração inesperada deixou Ikki desconcertado. Sem se importar se alguém poderia vê-los, ele a puxou para si e a beijou apaixonadamente.

**Enquanto isso, a milhares de quilômetros dali...  
**Naquela noite, um grande baile foi realizado na mansão para celebrar o noivado de Saori e Seiya. O jovem casal aproveitou que todos estavam dançando para dar uma volta no jardim e ficar um pouco a sós.  
- Eu tinha certeza que você acabaria aceitando a minha proposta – disse o rapaz, depois de beijá-la ardentemente.  
- Não seja pretensioso... – ela retrucou, com um sorriso discreto.  
- Juro que não estou sendo! É que eu já tinha percebido que nós fomos feitos um para o outro desde o dia em que nos conhecemos... – explicou ele, enquanto acariciava o rosto da noiva.  
Ligeiramente emocionada, Saori confessou:  
- Pode parecer loucura, mas eu tive a mesma sensação...  
Em seguida, a garota deu um longo beijo em Seiya. Ela tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor nos últimos meses, e já não restava nenhuma dúvida de que tomara a decisão certa ao aceitar seu pedido de casamento.

Dentro da casa, Marin parecia um pouco desanimada. Quando Aioria perguntou o motivo, ela respondeu:  
- Estou feliz pela Saori, mas confesso que vou sentir muito a falta dela quando se casar e for embora daqui...  
O marido sorriu.  
- Vocês vão continuar se vendo sempre. Além disso, logo você estará tão ocupada que nem terá tempo de se entristecer com a ausência dela... – disse ele enquanto acariciava a barriga da esposa, que estava grávida de seis meses.  
Marin sorriu e o beijou apaixonadamente. Depois de passar por tantas provações, o amor deles estava mais fortalecido do que nunca... e, para completar a felicidade do casal, aquele amor havia gerado um filho. O primeiro dos quatro que haveriam de nascer...

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Muitos anos se passaram. Marin e Aioria tiveram quatro filhos, que lhes deram 12 netos, que por sua vez, geraram mais sete bisnetos. Em 1985, o casal comemorou bodas de ouro e, uma década depois, completaram 60 anos de casamento. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o amor entre eles se manteve profundo e inabalável.  
_**  
Japão, 1998.  
**Segurando um buquê de rosas brancas, Aioria aproximou-se do túmulo e depositou as flores sobre a lápide de mármore. Seus dedos tocaram levemente a inscrição gravada nela.  
- Hoje faz um ano que você partiu. Foi o ano mais longo e difícil da minha vida... – ele começou a dizer, com a voz emocionada – Mas eu sei que, cada dia que passa, é um dia a menos para reencontrá-la...  
Ele ergueu seu olhar para o céu, enquanto afirmava:  
- Eu sei que, muito em breve, nós estaremos juntos outra vez, Marin... meu único e eterno amor...

**Fim**_**

* * *

Comentários finais  
**Antes de mais nada: por favor, não me matem por causa desse epílogo! Aioria e Marin foram felizes durante **muitos** anos, e nem mesmo a morte dela os separou, pq ele mesmo disse que ela será seu eterno amor e que logo estarão juntos novamente!  
Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic! Agradeço especialmente à duas pessoas que comentaram TODOS os capítulos:** Dra. Nina**, minha leitora mais fiel (pelo menos das minhas fics Marin/Aioria XD) e **Celina**. Dedico este último capítulo a vcs duas (espero que vcs tenham gostado dele meninas XD)._

**Agora os agradecimentos...  
**

**Miss Kinney:** Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios à fic! Fico muito feliz de vc ter achado a história maravilhosa e que eu consegui transmitir a paixão entre Marin e Aioria. Vc foi muito observadora em relação ao primeiro capítulo... a alternativa correta era a segunda: eles se entenderam, mas o Aioria tinha ficado viúvo no ano anterior. Espero que vc tenha gostado do final. Bjs!  
**Lya Mizuno:** Nossa Lya, eu não imaginava que a carta do Aioria fosse emocionar tanto assim! Eu tentei me colocar no lugar dele na hora de escrevê-la. Não foi apenas uma confissão de amor, mas também de arrependimento, de insegurança... foi como se ele desnudasse a própria alma e deixasse todos os seus sentimentos expostos. Eu sei que fui má, mas se eu colocasse os spoillers do último capítulo tiraria todo o suspense. Eu tmb gostaria muito de continuar escrevendo essa fic, mas tudo precisa ter um fim né? Quem sabe eu não tenha novas idéias para outra fic de Marin e Aioria? Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!  
**Shakinha:** Ah, com certeza ela tinha que tomar uma atitude depois dessa carta né Shakinha? Felizmente deu certo e todas as desavenças foram esclarecidas e perdoadas. Espero que tenha gostado do final. Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Pegaso Seiya:** *Envergonhadíssima com seu comentário* sua pergunta foi muito indiscreta XD e eu prefiro não responder algo tão pessoal... mas fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, espero que tmb goste do final. Bjs e gracias pela review!  
**Dra. Nina:** O quê?? Euzinha tmb vou participar dessa terapia de casal? Aimeudeus, quero só ver no que isso vai dar hein... Adorei a consulta da Marin, hehehe... e parece que ela seguiu seu conselho Dra. Nina, ainda bem que ela conseguiu evitar a partida do Aioria desta vez! Bom, o final pouco convencional que eu me referia foi essa parte do epílogo, mas já expliquei o motivo nos meus comentários finais né? Eu adoro reviews gigantes, e seria muito legal se vc tmb pudesse ler Dreams (qdo tiver tempo) e fizesse umas análises (o que não falta por lá são personagens problemáticos XD) Obrigada mais uma vez por me acompanhar nesta fic e me divertir com seus comentários super criativos e engraçados! Bjs!  
**Celina:** que bom que gostou Celina! Gracias pelos elogios! Eu tive um trabalhão pra escrever esse lemon, pq eu queria algo ardente mas que não ficasse vulgar. Eu juro que não gosto de maltratar o seu "gatito" (quer dizer, eu até gosto, mas não é nada pessoal contra ele, é que os personagens precisam sofrer um pouco antes do final feliz XD). Eu adoraria escrever outras fics de Marin e Aioria, mas primeiro preciso ter novas idéias. Minhas inspirações surgem meio do nada XD Espero que vc continue lendo minha fic Dreams e comentando se possível, ok? Bjs e obrigada por todo o incentivo que me deu ao longo desta fic!


End file.
